Meeting The Weasleys
by JLaLa
Summary: What would you do if you met the woman of your dreams? Marry her, of course! When Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley, he never expected a new baby, magical inlaws and a complete crash course about the Wizarding World. HG RHr
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_-Howie Day "Collide"_

Meeting the Weasleys (Part One)

By JLaLa

"Okay, white mocha low-fat latte," repeated Ginny Weasley as she wrote it on her pad. Her parents never could understand why she wanted a Muggle job but she enjoyed just being a regular person, not just another Weasley kid. At nineteen, she had spent her time interning at St. Mungo's in the evenings and waitressing in the day time in a coffee shop near the entrance to the hospital. She gave the customer a smile. "I'll bring your order back in a few."

The bell signaling another customer jingled and she looked up to Hermione Granger, a university student who usually came in. Brown, frizzy hair and round eyes, she could be a very pretty girl but she was usually wearing a frown. "Ginny!" She gave a bright smile and signaled her to the seat by the window. Ginny nodded as she took the cup from the Mackenzie, her co-worker who was running the bar and handed the customer their latte.

"I'm on my break," Ginny said and her boss, Carrie nodded from the register.

She sat next to Hermione looking out at the wide window overlooking the street. Hermione looked frazzled and Ginny laughed at her apperance, her hair was in a messy bun, a pencil behind her ear and make-up less face equaled up to one thing-midterms. She had seen it on most of the university students.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Hermione was her only Muggle friend. In fact, she was her only female friend, her only close one anyway. She had her schoolmates from Hogwarts but she only kept in contact with a few.

"Great," Hermione said in chipped tone.

"Great as in horrible?" Ginny replied. "You need to go out and some fun, Hermione. Date a bloke and have a drunken snog...maybe more if you're so inclined." Her friend swatted her in the arm but laughed, lighting up her face beautifully. Hermione was sweet, caring,and a tad neurotic but Ginny loved her. "Why don't you let me set you up with my darling brother?"

Ron, her older brother, was the same age as Hermione with lovely cornflower blue eyes and of course, the trademark Weasley hair. He had just finished his first year as the assistant captain of the Chudley Cannons who was being headed up by Angelina Johnson, a former Hogwarts student. He had also just broken up with his headcase of an ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, due to the fact that he wouldn't marry her.

She'd much prefer Hermione.

"The infamous Ron Weasley," Hermione said to her. "Why him Ginny? Why not one of your other brother? The way you talk about them, I thought that I would be better matched with Percy." Ginny laughed, her very studious brother was a nice enough guy but very dull.

She chose Ron because he was the most passionate out of all her brothers. The way he was when he concentrated on making a new gameplay for the team was the same way Hermione was writing a fifteen page thesis on English literature. Though many of their personality traits were different, Ginny thought they were perfect one another.

"I think you'd like him." she said simply.

"I'm not very good at relationships," Hermione said. "I'm good at essays, reading old Literature, and analyzing books but not being a girlfriend. I can't talk to people, or flirt with guys like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny said indignantly.

"I'm not saying you're a slag or anything," said Hermione putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty and outgoing, guys like you." Ginny was beautiful, with long, red hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. Her figure was curvy though trim and she was confident. Hermione had watched her friend at work and she saw the glances of many of the male customers who appreciated the beauty she was.

"I think you're pretty," Ginny replied softly. Hermione had a very poor self-image of herself. She tried to hide behind her books but Ginny knew behind that laid someone whose beauty was beyond exterior. "I know my brother, he would fall in love with you."

"Gin, time is up!" Carrie called from behind the counter.

"Gotta go," she said to Hermione and put her apron back on. "I'll see you later, okay?"

* * *

After her shift at the cafe, Ginny apparated to the Burrow, her childhood home. She loved its familiarity, its coziness, and the happy memories with her boisterous family.

When she had moved to her flat in London, she had been horribly lonely and had almost decided on coming back when she got her job at the cafe. There she had met Hermione, and changed her mind.

"Mum!" she called out from the living room. Looking around, she found her mother in the kitchen along with the rest of her family. Her brother Bill was peeling potatoes as his wife Fleur nursed their daughter, Marie. Her other brothers were sitting around the table discussing the new Ministry laws about flooing when they saw their baby sister in the doorway.

"Ginny, are you going to give your favorite brother a kiss?" Fred asked as removed her coat and put it on a nearby rack.

"I would but Ron hasn't arrived yet," she quipped, instead she sat next to her sister-in-law.

"'Bonsoir Ginny," Fleur greeted in her heavy French accent. She smiled at the young girl and handed her the baby. She missed her own sister, Gabrielle but she glad to have Ginny who brought stories of her escapades in the London. "Meet anyone cute lately?"

"Nope," she answered and Fleur took a pitcher of pumpkin juice so she could get Ginny a glass. "Just the regulars at the cafe."

Fleur had been dead-set on finding her a husband since the 'incident'.

The 'incident' referred to her almost engagement to her Hogwarts boyfriend, Dean Thomas. He had proposed to her after she graduated and though she loved him, she wasn't _in_ love. Ginny had refused him and then ran off to London. Her mother nearly had breakdown, and in turn, Ginny had received more Howlers than anyone in the family...even the twins.

Yes, she had turn down a perfectly good proposal but Ginny knew, deep down, she wanted more. She wanted someone who knew her inside and out, someone who she could sit in silence with and not be bored, someone who made her stomach jump. She wanted what she knew Ron and Hermione would have if they ever got together...passion.

"I'm starving!" Ron had arrived. Ginny rushed to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked happier than the last time she had seen him. His face was rosy from the October air and he had bulked up. "Ginny, I've missed you!"

Ron and Ginny's relationship was far different than those of any of the Weasley siblings. While Fred and George had their twin connection, it might've seemed like Ron and Ginny had a similar bond. Ron had always known Ginny better than anyone else. He respected her free spirit and always knew to not meddle or try to stop her. Ron was very anti-Dean, while he like the bloke, he wasn't well suited for his sister.

"How is London life?" Ron asked after he had kissed his mother and greeted everyone. He had been one of those who had supported her move and secretly helped her with the flat deposit.

"Hello Weasleys," Arthur greeted as he apparated and Molly walked over to him, removing his coat so that he could be comfortable. Ginny watched as her mother wrapped her arms around her father's neck and her father's eyes glazed over as he looked as wife. Pulling her close, he murmured into her ear, "Hello dearest". The scene was so intimate, so tender and she almost sighed in wanting something like that.

"Gin," her brother called to her. She blinked and looked over to him.

"It's going good," she replied. "How about you? Anything interesting?"

"No, a bit lonely on the road," Ron replied. He had to admit that he missed coming home to someone but Lavender wasn't the right person. He didn't want an overzealous woman wanting marriage to come home too. Ron wanted someone smart, funny, a person who he could argue with.

"You should come to my flat," she informed him. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"I don't think so," Ron said. He wasn't up for his sister's attempts to set him up.

Ron was rescued by the sudden apperance of food. They help themselves quickly, Ginny being the fastest. She knew that if she didn't grab it fast than she wouldn't eat. She talked amongst her brothers inquiring on Fred and George's stores, Charlie's work in Romania, Percy's work in the Ministry and the new home that Bill and Fleur were moving into. When she was finally satisfied, she gathered her plate and brought it to the sink. After cleaning it, she returned her seat. It was then that barrage of questions began.

"Ginny dear, have you met a good boy yet?" Her mother asked. Her brothers looked at her in pity. Molly, though a wonderful mother, was a bit old-fashion. She could not understand why her daughter insisted on living on her own.

"No," she replied. "I don't intend to look for awhile." Ginny wanted to finished her internship and then finally applied for her Healer's license. After that than MAYBE she would meet someone. Not now.

"But Ginny--" her mother pleaded.

"Oh look, I have an early shift tomorrow," Ginny said glancing at her watch. She attempted to get up her mother pushed her down. "Mum..." Her mother always held up the hope that her daughter would have a fairy tale wedding with Dean. "It'll happen but maybe it's not Dean, maybe I'm just waiting for something more..."

"Lay off her mum," Charlie said as he ate. "The less guys she dates, the less blokes I have to wallop after they break up."

"There are some guys at the Ministry--" Percy supplied.

"No thanks," Ginny said. She looked at her father in desperation. Arthur knew the limits of his daughter. He had been through six boys, several talks about love and marriage, 'the birds and the bees', and the proper ways to treat a woman. With Ginny, he could only hope that the boys she dated had these talks with their dads. Molly was bit over the top when it came to Ginny.

She imagined a little girl to dress up, what she got was a female version of her boisterous sons. Ginny looked like a beautiful woman but didn't act feminine; she was bold, daring with a sharp tongue.

"Ginny, you better get going," Arthur said. "You have an early day, don't you?"

"Yes," she supplied quickly and got up. Ginny gave her mum a hug and kiss. She followed by hugs for all her brothers and of course, Fleur and Marie. Her father walked her outside and wrapped him in a huge hug. "Thanks dad."

"I love you Gin," he said. "I'm not sure I'm ready to marry you off."

She gave him a kiss, apparating to her flat.

* * *

Harry Potter hated Halloween. It wasn't that he hated candy or costumes but the dreaded rememberance of his loneliness. Nineteen years ago on Halloween night, a car had crash down a ravine killing both James and Lily Potter. Miraculously, their one-year-old child, Harry had survived.

For eighteen years of his life, he lived with the Dursleys, his only surviving relatives on his mother's side. It had not been pleasant, he went to a regular school and was very much a loner there. His relatives seem somewhat resentful and he never did feel wanted so he worked hard to find a way to escape them. He graduated with top marks and ended up with full scholarship to the university in London. He worked in the daytime as a stockroom boy in cookware shop.

Harry tried not to dwell on his memories. They made him sad, and a lot of the time, it made him angry. These moments of sudden anger were interupted with something breaking in his lonely apartment.

That Halloween evening, he had decided on going to a local bakery that was open later than most, he could sit by their window looking out at the full moon until they closed. Walking through their open door, he greeted the old woman who ran the store and looked in the glass case trying to decide what he wanted. His eyes landed on something when--

"You're not going to take that last apple fritter, are you?"

Harry turned to see a pretty girl with flaming red hair standing next to him. Her face was a creamy with only sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes, a lively brown, looked playful and her berry lips were curved in friendly smile. She was dressed in a hand-knit jumper and jeans.

"I was thinking about it," Harry replied and she leaned against the glass with a smile.

"Ginny Weasley," she said as she held out her hand. He took her hand and he felt how soft they were against his callous ones.

"Harry Potter," he said and then looked at the fritter. "You going to have to give a good argument for why you want this apple fritter."

"I was walking home from St-the clinic that I work at and for some reason I felt the need for an apple fritter," Ginny said. "I don't usually have these cravings but I had a particularly trying time with one of my patients." Actually she had to heal a badly burned man who was trying a experimental jinx, it had taken her most of her energy. "I'm exhausted and badly in need of a sugar rush, you wouldn't deny a girl that, would you?"

Harry was cute, and yes, she was flirting but she loved his shaggy, jet-black hair and penetrating green eyes. He was tall and lean and there was something about him that made her hair in the back of her neck stand.

"I'll take that one," he said and the woman promptly put it on a plate for him. Ginny was disappointed but she had known more inept gits who really didn't understand the art of flirting. "Would you like something to drink?"

Harry was standing with a cute grin on his face holding the plate in his hand.

"Hot chocolate," Ginny replied as the color rushed to her cheeks. She took the plate, as he ordered her hot chocolate and a coffee with two lumps of sugar. After he paid, he walked her to the table by the huge window.

"So you don't usually come into this shop?" he asked. It was strange how naturally they had taken to one another. He wasn't so taken with strangers but he loved the way she was so talkative, it was like a breath of fresh air from his quiet life.

"I don't usually have these cravings for sweet things," Ginny replied, and half the fritter so they could share. "Maybe it was just fate that I come in here."

"Do you believe in all that?" Harry said to her. Ginny looked at him with a pretty smile.

I didn't but I think I'll start believing," she said softly. "Especially if I get to meet someone like you."

* * *

Ginny woke up quietly and she turned to see the peaceful, happy face of Harry in a deep sleep. Well, he should've been tired after everything they did. She was all for having a great shag but never with a complete stranger. She crawled out of bed quietly and grabbed the clothes that were thrown on the floor.

She went into his restroom and put on her clothes quietly and quickly. How this had happen, she'd never know. They had spent the whole evening talking until the bakery closed. Ginny had told him about her family. Yes, she had told him a few white lies. Her father for one worked in security as well as Percy but she told truth when she said her mum was a housewife. So what if she said that Charlie was doing animal research in Romania or that Ron was an assistant captain in local football team? Bill was a simple bank teller with Parisian wife and a little baby.

Walking quietly, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and he moaned. Harry's story was a much sadder one. His parents had died when he was a year old and he had been placed with his horrible relatives. He slept in a small, dark bedroom and they made him work for his food as a child. They had walked the streets until two in the morning and she look at him as he told his story, his bright eyes glittering with sadness. Between the bakery and his flat, Harry had taken her hand. It fit perfectly with hers.

"It's like Cinderella story gone wrong, wicked relatives, being treated like nothing," she said as they approached his flat door. "But no ball to dress up for, and no princess to rescue you." The last part came in breathy whisper and she found her breathing become shallow as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Are you going to rescue me?" Harry said to her. Before she replied Harry pressed his lips against her in slow kiss. He was gentle but Ginny was the one who made it go further. She was the one who asked to go up and they spend the rest of the night together. When they finished their lovemaking, he kissed her gently on the lips and she ran her hands through his hair. "I could get use to you in my life." He had whispered in her ear before they fell asleep.

It wasn't that she didn't want him, he was perfect. But she couldn't date someone who she had lied to. Ginny covered him but before she left she placed the clip she wore in her hair the night before on the nightstand next to him. Going quietly into the living room, she apparated away.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her English literature looking at her watch, she hated this class and when she saw that she had only a minute to go, she breathe in relief. After writing the assignment she had due for next week, she got up to walk to the cafe.

She was worried about her friend. Since a little after Halloween, Ginny had been acting strange. Unlike her usual loud self, Ginny had become subdued and her eyes always seemed so faraway, her smile seem to never reach her ears like usual. Hermione had even agreed to meet Ron, in hope that perhaps Ginny would go back to her usual matchmaking self. Ginny had been this way for almost a month. When she finally did meet Ron, she would inquire to her friend's strange behavior.

"Hey," a voice called behind her. It was Harry, one of her schoolmates from her French History class. He was a nice boy, a bit introverted but so was she. Hermione had hoped that she might introduce him to Ginny in order to cheer her up.

"Hello Harry," she said to him. Hermione had met him the first day of school looking for her classes. He had been nice enough to point out the buildings where her classes were. Harry seemed like a nice boy but a lonely one. She grown accustomed to inviting him to dinner on nights when she went home. Both of her parents had thought that they were a good match but she didn't feel that for Harry. There was no spark but she was very fond of her as she was for Ginny. "I'm off to the cafe, do you want to come?"

"No, I have to work," he replied in a friendly voice. Harry had searched for Ginny but no luck, she seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. His only proof that she had existed was the hair clip that she has placed on his sidetable. "I just have to meet your friend another time."

"Okay Harry," she said. "I'll just see you for dinner with mum and dad."

He nodded and was on his way. Hermione walked a block up from the university and across the street to the coffee shop. As she stepped into the cafe, Ginny smiled at her weakly and ask Carrie for a break. Her boss nodded and she removed her apron, Ginny then beckoned her friend to a table to the back part of the cafe. There was hardly anyone there due to the fact that classes were in session.

When they sat down, Ginny looked up at her with tired eyes and a sad smile.

Then promptly burst into tears.

Hermione gathered her friend in her arms. She was scared for Ginny. "Gin, what's wrong? Has something happened? Are you sick or something?"

"Not sick," Ginny sobbed. "Pregnant."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "By who? How long?"

"This guy I met," she replied through her tears. "I met him on Halloween night, near my other job. He was so sweet and I knew that if we had a chance than I would've stayed with him but I lied."

"About what?"

"A lot of things," Ginny said and sniffed. "My family, my job—but it doesn't matter now. I just about a month along, and my parents are going to murder me!" Hermione patted her shoulder.

"Gin, maybe you should tell him," Hermione advised. "He seems like a nice guy from the way you talk about him, I think that you'll have to tell him the truth about whatever you lied about. After all, he is the father of your baby."

"You're right," Ginny answered and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Hermione." She felt much better and pulled her friend up to give her a hug. "You're the best." Ginny wiped her eyes and gave her friend a big smile. "Now all I have to do is find him."

* * *

Harry unwrapped the last steel pot out of its delivery box. It was his job to count and make sure that they all were accounted for and to sticker them for selling. He was down to his last box when he decided it was time to head home. These items weren't due for selling until next week anyway.

Bidding farewell to his co-workers, Harry walked into the foggy night and wrapped his heavy coat around his lean body. Walking towards the end of the block, he briefly thought of Ginny. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and he could almost see her. Bright eyes and long hair, but what he had adored her was bold personality, she had captured him from the moment she spoke to her.

And then she was gone.

Harry was never the person to invite a girl up to his flat so he wasn't really sure of the one-night stand rules. He wanted to find her but maybe she didn't want to found. He had looked at phone books, search the internet, but to no avail, no person named Ginny Weasley existed.

It was then that fate would have it that he glanced at the cafe across the street. The one that was frequented by many of the university students. Harry crossed the street and went to the window. Ginny was dressed in the same jumper and jeans that she had worn that night, her red hair in ponytail. She was sweeping under the tables when she looked up and spotted him, she donned a weak smile.

She looked thinner, with dark circles under her eyes. Ginny unlocked the door and he gave her a grin. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to see him at all. "Hello Harry." Her voice was soft and sad but the way she looked at him filled him with wanting.

"Hey Gin," he replied, his own voice thick with nervousness. "I shouldn't be bothering you, I'll just go--" Harry turned to go when she put a hand on his arm.

"Please, don't go," Ginny pleaded and took his hand in hers. "We need to talk." They walked inside and she locked the door behind them. "Coffee, with two lumps right?" He nodded, and felt a small rush because she'd remembered. He pulled down two chairs for both of them to sit.

"No apple fritter?" He joked and she had to smile. It seemed like a sign that he was here. "I always walk this way, how come I've never seen you?"

"I'm running fifteen minutes late," Ginny said as placed the cup before him.

"And I left fifteen minutes early," Harry said and took a sip. "Strange, how we never ran into one another. Bad timing, I guess."

'Talk about bad timing', Ginny thought.

She looked down at her cup and Ginny suddenly felt nervous. What if it was a mistake telling him? What if he hated her? What he hated her for having the baby? The thought of him hating her made her eyes fill with sad tears. Harry looked at her in alarm.

"I'm fine," Ginny said as she wiped her eyes. He took her hand and suddenly he was pulling her to his side of the table so that she could sit on his lap. Ginny wrapped around her arms around his neck burying her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable and it brought her back to the night they had spent in each other's arms. She couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin it their one perfect night but telling him that he had got her pregnant. "Just go...please."

Ginny went to the counter facing opposite him so he could leave. Harry got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her head and spoke in her ear, "I know that it's sounds strange but I never felt this way about anyone, Ginny. But if you really want me to go than I will."

For a moment, she didn't say anything and though he was hurting, Harry removed his arms from her petite waist and took something from his pocket. It was clip with the mother of pearl right in the middle. He put it on the counter and she heard the familiar jangle as he left the cafe. Ginny took the clip and held it for a moment.

Suddenly, she was running out of the cafe. "Harry!" He turned and Ginny ran towards him. Their eyes met and she felt it tumble out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant." He remained stoic and he was staring at her with unreadable eyes. "I'm not a slag, what I did with you I've never done before and I didn't want you to find out through someone else. After my mum finds she's going to murder me, no husband and pregnant...I really messed up."

Ginny turned and walked away, tears falling from her eyes. She felt so foolish. "Ginny!" Harry swept her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. Ginny felt her arms wrapped around her neck and she responded by opening her mouth to let his tongue in. The kiss was slow, full of hunger for each other. When he pulled apart from her, Harry said the one thing she'd never expected:

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Oh Harry--"

"I know that you'll be against it," Harry said. "Let me meet your family and if you want we can get divorce." She opened her mouth to protest, divorce wasn't permitted in Wizard Law. "I just don't think that I will ever feel the way I feel about you when anyone else and I don't think I want to. You're the mother of my child and Ginny...I think I'm in love with you." She took in a breath and looked at Harry, who was handsome and sweet, looking at her with his emerald eyes.

And she did say that if they had a chance--

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

Ron Weasley hated blind dates. It wasn't that he was worried about his younger sister's choice but he just wasn't very good at them. He had agreed to meet Ginny at the cafe at noon and he was little early. Walking in, he noticed that it was practically empty with the exception of the curly-haired woman by the window. Her profile was delicate and he could see her long eyelashes. She turned and smiled faintly at him before going back to her work. Her face was makeup-less but he found her to be very beautiful without it.

"Hello," he greeted her. "Is this seat taken?"

Hermione gestured to the seat across and he took it. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, as in your date." She looked back to her book trying to not turn red and to hide the fact that she had noticed him from across the street.

"How did you know who I was?" he asked.

"Not many cute redheads come in" she said and then bit her tongue. She couldn't believe that she had said that. Hermione had other things to worry about other than whatever she had said to the likes of Ronald Weasley. For one, Harry had failed to go to their evening class, last night. Ginny was pregnant by some mystery man and she found Ron Weasley to be too cute for her liking. "I apologize." Hermione was blushing profusely.

"No, don't," Ron said to her. He was pleased though. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm a university student," she said. "I'm just finishing my third year and I want to be a teacher. So Ginny tells me you're an assistant coach--"

"--for the Chudley Cannons."

"Never heard of them," Hermoine replied; she wasn't much of sports fan.

"It's understandable," Ron said as he smiled at her jauntily. "They're weren't high in the league but since we've been training on the Quidditch field harder they usual--"

"What's Quidditch?" she asked, not caring if she interupted. Ron looked at her in bewilderment and she started to panic. Maybe, it wasn't Ron but some crazy person. "I better go."

She got up avoiding his eyes and bumped straight into Harry.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry?"

Ginny came out from behind Harry. "You two know each other?"

"Gin?" Ron said weakly from his seat. He had screwed up his first date since Lavender.

"Ron?" Ginny said. "You're early." She hugged him.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said. "I thought he was a crazy person."

"You thought I was crazy!" He replied angrily and went up to her. Instead of acknowledging him, Hermione looked a Ginny who looked quite confused.

"He's talking nonsense," She informed her friend quietly. "He's talking about some sport called Quidditch."

"Oh boy," Ginny said. "I have a lot of explaining to do." She turned to her brother. "I was suppose to tell you that she was a Muggle and so is Harry."

"Damnit Ginny," Ron said. "We're going to have obliviate them."

"No, no," Ginny said. "I was going to tell them everything." She turned to her friend. "How do you know Harry?"

"Harry was the schoolmate who I wanted to introduce you to," Hermione informed her. "What happened to the Halloween guy?" Harry had the good grace to blush.

"Harry _is_ the Halloween guy," Ginny said and Hermione turned to Harry with a disapproving look.

"You got her pregnant?" Hermione said to her friend. She wacked him with her book.

"Ow!" Harry said and rubbed his arm. He turned around only to be punched in the face by Ron Weasley. He fell to the ground and Ginny screamed. Carrie, her boss, who was in the backroom ran to the front to see Harry on the floor as Ginny scrambled to help him up.

"You're pregnant!" Ron said, red faced and very angry. "Ginny Weasley, we're going home immediately."

"No," Ginny said. Ron was surprised at her defiance, she usually never refused him. "It's Potter."

"What?" Hermione asked as she back down still confused at being called a "Muggle".

"Not Ginny Weasley," Harry said in pain. "Ginny Potter." She put up her left hand which had a simple gold band. "We got married...last night."

"You're not serious, are you?" Ron asked from where he stood opposite them.

Hermione knew, however, from the look on their faces that they had never been so serious in their whole lives.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To be continued...please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

_The book of love is long and boring _

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes _

_And things we're all too young to know..._

_But I _

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings..._

_-Peter Gabriel "Book of Love"_

_A/N: I know a lot of people are wondering why Harry and Hermione are muggles...just trust me...I'm going somewhere with this._

_The first part of this chapter is before Harry and Ginny get married._

Meet the Weasleys (Part Two)

By JlaLa

It was the incessant knocking that had gotten the attention of the parish staff. That night as was done every night, Father O'Reilly and his wife, Maggie would clean the church, blowing out the candles around the church and watering the bouquets that where next to the altar. Around this time, Clementine Fletcher, the nine-year-old daughter of the organ player, would come in with her father to practice. She dreamed of being an opera singer one day.

It was on this particular evening that they had all assembled to do their usual night ritual when the knocking was heard. All at once, they stopped their activities and stared on the large wooden doors. Mr. Fletcher stopped playing and looked at the door. He then looked at minister to see what he wanted to do.

"It's seven o' clock," Maggie said. " All the parishioners know that. Should we check?" While they were shelter from the most of the unsavory people of the city, they were still cautious.

"Do not worry, my dear," her husband said soothingly as he approached the doors. The knocking continued as walked slowly due to his old age. When he unlocked the door, he was surprised to see a young man with jet black and startingly bright green eyes. Behind him, a pretty young woman with cinnamon hair who was smiling shyly at him. Father O' Reilly composed himself and inquired on what they needed. "Hello, my children. What can I help you with?"

He let them in and the boy took the girl's hand as he ushered them in from the cold. His wife smiled gently at them and Mr. Fletcher tipped his hat.

"Father, we'd like to get married--tonight," Harry said. Ginny moved closer to him

and Harry looked down at her with adoration.

"Why so soon?" Maggie asked as she approached them. Watching the young girl, she saw her pat her stomach affectionately and she knew that it wouldn't be long before the girl began to show. They had known many girls who had fallen into the promise of romance and ended up abandoned and with child.

However, the boy who stood before them looked at his girlfriend with love, with happiness like he had couldn't believe that he found someone so wonderful.

"I met the one person that made me feel complete and I don't intend to let her go," Harry said. "I know that I belong with her, that I need to be with her." Ginny looked at him steadily though she felt her eyes watering. "I've never known love but when it comes I know not to let it go."

There was silence for a moment.

"You didn't have to give us the speech mate," Mr. Fletcher said loudly. "I'm sure that the good Father was going to marry you! Your soon to be Missus is expecting, is she not?" Ginny turned a tomato red and sat down in a nearby pew. Tired from the long evening, they had made the long, bumpy ride away from London but not before Harry stopped at his home to retrieve something to which he gave her a secretive smile.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "But I want to marry him not because of the baby, I l--

just want to be with him." Stopping herself for reasons unknown, Ginny didn't know why it was so hard to say what she was obviously feeling. "We will sleep here if we have to, because this is where we want to get married."

"My name is Harry Potter," He introduced himself. "My parents got married at this church, their names were-"

"James and Lily," Father O' Reilly said. " You looked familiar. I remember your parents, so sad what happened to them, but thank goodness you're alive." Harry was touched by the priest's remembrance of his mother and father. "I will marry you and this you woman--"

"Ginerva...Ginny Weasley," she said and stood up. "We're ready."

Maggie looked at Ginny, in her jumper and jeans. She couldn't imagine any young girl getting married like that. She should feel like a princess.

"My dear, I believe that we have something for you. Our daughter, Libby just got married and she's just about your size," she said ushering the young girl away. "It won't take too long."

"And I believe, we still have one of the ushers' tuxedos in the gentleman's room," Mr. Fletcher said and led him off. "My Clementine will be happy to sing for your young lady's wedding march." Harry was grinning in spite of himself at their friendliness. "You do have a ring, don't you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the simple gold band that had been his mother's. It was the one thing of worth that he could give Ginny.

"Give us twenty minutes," Father O' Reilly said with a twinkle in his eye. "We will you give you a wedding to be proud of.

* * *

Later that evening, in a small chapel away from the city, Harry waited at the end of the aisle with Father O' Reilly. Dressed in a black tux with a burgundy tie, he smiled nervously at the minister and Maggie, who would be their witness. 

Dress in a long cream dress with a burgundy sash wrapped under her chest and a veil to match, Ginny walked in holding a bouquet of white lilies that were trembling in her hands. Clementine sang "Ave Maria" as her father accompanied on a soft organ. Ginny looked around the church which was lighted by soft brightness of the candles along the aisle.

Watching her walk down the aisle, Harry realized that this was what life was all about. It was about these small pocket of happy moments that people are lucky to experience and suddenly everything in his sad life seem so forgotten, banished by the beautiful woman walking towards him, the woman who carried a little piece of both of them in her.

When Ginny met Harry's eyes, she winked at him and grinned suddenly feeling light as air. They approached the minister, and the music slowed. The old clergy man looked at glowing faces of the two young people and was reminded of the boy's parents, so young and in love. His wife took Ginny's bouquet and gave her a hug. As the minister began his opening blessing, Ginny leaned towards Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Harry looked at her with a smile.

"That's the first time you've said that," Harry said.

"I know."

* * *

"We've actually got and done it," Ginny saidas they walked down the street to his house. "We're married." She wrapped her arms around him and held him for a moment. She felt guilty about not telling her family and Hermione. "Do you think this was the right thing?" Leaning against him, Harry smoothed her long hair and kissed the top of it. 

"Yes," he whispered as he kissed her. Harry had no second thoughts about being with Ginny, he adored her. "Did you want to marry me?" Ginny looked up at him, and thinking about it as she gazed into his eyes. Yes, it was a bit rushed but she knew he was the right one. How many people her age actually knew the person they wanted to spend their life with?

"I didn't believe in fate, or falling in love at first sight," she replied tenderly. "But I believe in us, I think it could work." Ginny got her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I want us to raise this baby together, and I don't want you to ever be alone." They approached his flat and when they got to the doorway, she laughed. "I remember this place."

"Really? I don't remember giving you much of a tour," he joked as they went up. As he unlocked the door, he stopped and then swooped her up in his arms as he walked her over the threshold. "Have to abide by some rules."

Placing her down, Ginny walked into the living room. There was a balcony overlooking the city and brick fireplace which had only his diploma from high school and one framed photo. The couch was plush and the decorating simple, just what was necessary.

The one thing that caught her eye was the picture of Harry's parents, they look strangely familiar. Ginny couldn't deny that they looked similar to the couple but there was something else, like she had seen them somewhere.

"Harry, what did your parents do for a living?" asked Ginny. She was standing by the fireplace looking at the photo as he approached her. He stood by her side.

"They worked as legal aides," he informed her. "It was strange. We actually lived in Godric's Hollow, a village pretty far from here. I've always wondered how they got to the city everyday."

Godric's Hollow. The name made her hair stand on end. But that was just an Wizard urban legend...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry who was kissing her on the neck. She turned to him and ruffled his hair when she noticed something, a scar on his forehead. Ginny had never seen it before but he had always had it covered by his hair, she supposed. Harry saw that she was peering at it and looked at her bashfully. "It was from the accident, I was always embarassed that it was shaped like a lightning bolt. I felt like I looked like some sort of weird superhero and some of the guys at my school use to tease me about it."

Ginny didn't want to bring up bad memories. So she let it go and led him to the couch so that they could both sit down. As he sat, Ginny turned so she could lean against him. "I love your place, it's so spacious. My place is like a box compared to this."

"It can be our place, if you want that is," He said to her. Ginny got up and was about kiss him when her stomach growl, another wonderful Weasley trademark. "You need to eat, is there anything that the little mother wants in particular?"

Ginny shrugged. He got up and pulled her along through the swinging door leading to the kitchen. Ginny looked at the hardwood floor and new wooden cabinets. In the corner where the dining table was, there was another window with a view of the city. She sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen as he peered into his fridge.

Which was empty. All these nice things but no food.

"Maybe we should get a pizza," she suggested.

"I'm sure that I can cook something," Harry responded. "Do you like eggs?"

Ginny suddenly felt queasy, the thought of eggs, runny and gooey flashed into her mind. Her mouth began to water and her cheeks puffed. Ginny jumped from the counter and ran from the kitchen. There were only two doors, she couldn't go wrong on finding a bathroom. She went into the right one which was the bathroom, thank God. She threw up, without of thought that Harry might see her.

After she had emptied out the entire contents of her stomach, she sat up from the toliet to find Harry sitting next to her, with a pack of saltines and some water. Ginny felt horrible. "I've ruined our wedding night, are you sure you want to stay married to me?" She leaned against the tile wall and took the packet from him.

Her hair was matted to forehead and he could see how tired she was. But he thought she was beautiful.

"Yes, I seem to have an affinity for pretty red-heads carrying my child," he said to her softly and Ginny fell into his arms. "I won't mention that food until the baby is born. I don't want you to be sick every five seconds."

"How are we going to survive for the next few months?" she asked. "We're disasters." He laughed and sat next to her as he took some saltines to eat. "I've got to meet Ron tomorrow, I'm trying to set him up with my best friend."

"You, Ginerva Potter have been a very busy woman," Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Playing Cupid, getting pregnant, getting married, what haven't you done?"

"I haven't waken up to my husband's face," she replied with a sly grin and he pulled her up so that they could go to bed.

* * *

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked as they stood in the cafe. He rubbed his jaw and looked at his wife. Ron and Hermione also stared at her inquiringly to understand the situation. All eyes were on her and she felt her lip start to tremble. 

"You didn't tell him?" Ron asked and though he was angry, he knew that Ginny was on the brink of tears. He tried to calm himself down, for Ginny's sake. Hermione, his now ex-date, stood by him and he looked over at her...casually. She looked upset, and was chewing her lip which he thought was cute.

Not like he was checking her out or anything.

"Gin, you okay?" Hermione asked her friend gently. As soon as she touched her friend's arm, something broke inside Ginny and she turned to Hermione with pools of tears in her brown eyes.

"Excuse me," Ginny said and walked out of the cafe.

Hot tears raced down her face as she thought of her situation. In one swift moment, her two lives had suddenly collided in a horrible way. Harry looked like he was on the verge of divorcing her and her brother didn't seem to be helping the situation by acting like an immature git.

"Ginny!" Ron was racing after her and suddenly pulled her arm. He looked at his younger sister. "Why didn't you tell Harry?"

"I don't know!" She replied in tears. "In between meeting him, shagging him, getting pregnant, and then marrying him, it might've slipped my mind!" Her brother looked at her doubtfully. "Maybe I might've avoided the subject."

"Do you think he's worth all the trouble?" He asked her. Ginny nodded and he put an arm around her. "Than we'll straightened this out, okay?"

They walked back into the cafe where Hermione and Harry sat talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry got up first, and rushed to Ginny who was to relief to see that he had calm down. He looked down at her and took her in his arms. Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly happy either.

"Can we all just go to my flat please?" Ginny asked from Harry was holding her.

"Sure," Hermione said and then got up. She turned to Ginny. "Where is your flat?"

* * *

Harry entered Ginny's flat and he realized that there was a lot of reasons why she had avoided anyone coming to the flat. It was full of magical paraphernalia, books on Muggle medicine on her bookshelf, and a quill that seem to be correcting her mistakes on the desk nearby. 

Her place seemed so much smaller but it was because it was filled with so much. Family portraits, things from her happy childhood and old memories of her school life. Harry knew that he was skeptical of all of this but he knew that he wouldn't let her go. He wanted to have a happy life with her, a life where he could fill his life with good memories of Ginny and their baby.

Hermione wandered to the picture of the whole Weasley clan. They all waved at her happily. "You could've set me up with the one with the ponytail." Ginny laughed and Ron scowled, a little bit jealous in spite of himself.

"He's married," she replied. "Why don't you have a seat?" Hermione sat next to Ron.

There was a brief moment of silence as Ginny thought of a way to explain it. "We're magical."

"Like you pull things out of a hat?" Harry asked.

"We're _magical_, not magicians," responded Ron.

"Like you wear pointy hats and ride on brooms?" Hermione said.

"Wow, we have a lot to explain," Ginny said. "I'm a witch and Ron is a wizard. In fact, there is a whole wizarding community out there. So yes, we do ride on brooms but I sure as hell don't wear a pointy hat or have a wart, good going on the stereotypes though."

"Let me," Ron said and pull out his wand. "We have special abilities. For example, we can change things from one thing to another." He tapped a nearby pillow and turned it into a single orchid handing it to Hermione.

"Wicked," she said in awe and took it. He grinned at her expression.

"We can levitate also but it's just one of the many things we know," Ginny said and used her wand to levitate a candy dish on the coffee table and laid it down gently. She turned to Harry and took his hand. " I know that I didn't tell you but I was afraid, and it was part of the reason I left that night. I'm in love with you Harry and I understand if you're angry but I had to tell you the truth. Our baby might be a witch or wizard so you would have to find out either way. If you decide that you're not ready...than it's okay. We can have it anulled."

She smiled softly but it hurt.

It hurt more than she thought.

"Gin, why in the world did you think I would leave you?" he asked and kissed her gently then pulled away. "If you don't know how I feel by that than I tell you in my plain Muggle way that I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, there is one more thing," she said and then turned to her brother. "I was going to bring him to the Burrow."

"Ginny, do you really believe that you're going to bring your husband home and expect it to be calm?" Ron asked.

Ginny saw it in her mind. Her mother wailing in anguish that her youngest and only daughter got married without them...her father shaking his head in shame...and the rest of her hot-tempered, red-haired brothers pouncing on a defenseless Harry as she tried to explain that she had pre-marital 'relations' with a stranger and now was pregnant with his child...

"Maybe you should tell them that you're just dating," Hermione suggested. "To soften the blow. Then when the moment is right, you tell them that you're married...and expecting. Better a boyfriend than a complete stranger."

"Your crazy friend had a good point," Ron said.

"I'm not crazy!" Hermione responded.

"See how it feels to be called crazy?" he pointed out and Hermione huffed. "Harry, I apologize for hitting you but I'm also going to tell you that I'm the least of your problems." Ron took the photo of the Weasleys and began pointing them out. "Dad is a great lover of all that is Muggle, that's where Ginny gets her fascination, and then there is Mum, who is a great woman but a tad overbearing. Then there is Charlie, who works with Dragons in Romania and Bill, who worked at Gringotts, the wizard bank. They are two oldest, and most protective of Ginny. Then there is Percy, who is impeccable when it comes to details so if you say one thing referring to you and Gin, then stick to it..."

"Care to join me in the kitchen, Hermione?" she asked her best friend leaving the two men to their business.

* * *

"Fred and George, they own their own joke shop and when they find out that you've married their only sister...I'd advise to not eat anything they offer you and then there is me-" Ron said and he had to stop himself. 

While Ron was wary of Harry, he tried to keep his own feelings out of the picture. He had acted rash in the way that he had hit Harry and understood that. However, it was his own love for his sister that made him want to spill everything to Harry. Ginny was his only sister and he knew her more than anyone in the family. It was part of his own guilt that he had acted in anger.

He believed that it was his fault that Ginny had gotten into the situation. They had not been as close as they use to be. Age had brought them apart and as they got older, it had gotten harder to keep in touch and tell each other every little thing. He had dated Lavender who demanded that he spend every minute with her. Ginny had Dean who Ron found rather boring for Ginny's taste. But Harry was different, the way he looked at his sister...it seemed to conveying so much more than just love, something soulful.

"You do know that I will never hurt Ginny, right Ron?" Harry questioned. Ron didn't have look at him to questioned whether or not it was the truth. He could hear it in his voice, the way he said her name.

"I know," Ron replied, his throat thick with something. His eyes met Hermione, who was sitting at the counter with Ginny sipping tea. She smiled slightly at him before turning back to Ginny. Yes, he was curious about her. He looked at his watch and then up at his sister. "Ginny, it's time to go. Mum will be poking her head through that fireplace soon."

"How does one do that?" Hermione asked and knelt before Ginny's fireplace peering inside. Ron walked up to her and knelt next to her.

"It's called a floo network," He informed her as he peered inside with her. Ginny watched amused at the two of them with their heads in a fireplace. "We have floo powder which when thrown on the ground brings you to one place to another. But you have to pronounce where you're going carefully. Also, it can be a bit daunting to see the bright green flames. If you want to communicate via floo, you would throw some in and say who you want to communicate to, then stick your head in."

She was impressed at the information and Hermione looked at him. "Thanks for telling me." They looked at one another still in the fireplace. "Feel free to ask me anything about Muggles."

"Okay lovebirds, we have to go," Ginny said. "We're going to have to apparate with them so take Hermione, won't you Ron?" She grinned in spite of herself.

"What's apparating?" Her husband asked and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll see." With that they were gone.

They got up and they wiped the dust off their clothes. Hermoine laughed to herself as she finished wiping her pants. Ron looked at her with his own huge smile and he looked at her. "Why are you laughing?" Walking up to him, she kissed him square on the lips. "What was that for?"

"This has been the most interesting date I've been on," she replied a bit dazed by her behavior. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"This is the Burrow," Ginny said as they reached the front door. Harry could hear the noise of the Weasley family inside. "It's not much but I love it." They turned when they saw that Hermione and Ron had landed. "Glad you two could join us." 

As they prepared to walk in, Bill walked out of the house. He smiled when he saw his baby sister and pulled her in for a hug. "Ginny!"

Pulling back, he stared at his sister and saw that she looked...different. Something about her that he couldn't quite place and he wanted to ask her about it. It was just the way she smiled; her pretty face seemed even more vibrantly beautiful. He turned to looked at the boy standing next to her.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he introduced himself and Bill nodded, neither smiling or frowning. Ginny met Harry's eyes to reassure him.

"Harry is my...boyfriend," Ginny informed him slowly.

"How long?"

"For about a month now," she replied quickly.

"Oy Bill!" Ron said trying to stop an obviously awkward moment and took Hermione's hand. "This is Hermione, Gin's best friend." Hermione was disappointed that he didn't introduce her as his date but smiled anyway.

"The one with the ponytail," she said and shook his hand. Bill, though married, winked at her. It was from Bill that Ginny receive her flirty nature. While men were tongue-tied at her acts, the females such as Hermione, giggled and turned red. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied. "I'm received a message from Gringotts asking me to come in. I'll be back a little after to dinner." He kissed his sister and turned to Harry. "A month...good luck Harry." Waving to Ron and bidding farewell to Hermione, he apparated away.

They all entered the house. They heard the clock turn its hands but Harry was surprised to see that there were hands with all the Weasleys' pictures on them. Ron and Ginny's moved to 'HOME'. Ginny squeezed his hand and they all followed her into the living room. Only Molly, Arthur and Fleur were seated in there as they came in.

"Ginny! Ron!" Their mother said and they rushed to her letting her smother them. She kissed them and gave each a bone-crushing hug. She then turned to Harry and Hermione smiling kindly. Arthur stood up to join his wife. Harry walked forward nervously and took Ginny's hand. Her mother looked at them happily. "Who is this?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. Molly looked at Ginny's smiling face and then at Harry's before pulling him into hug.

"We've been dating, mum," Ginny said and then went to her father. Arthur wrapped in his arms. "Hi daddy." She then turned to usher Hermione forward. "This is Hermione, my best friend. Both of them are muggles, so treat them nice."

"Of course, dear," Molly said. "It's your brothers that you worry about."

"Speaking of brothers, where are the rest of the bunch?" Ron asked.

"Percy is in his old room working on his Ministry reports and Charlie's returned to his post," Her father informed them. "Fred and George are working on--" An explosion rocked the house. "--they're working on something that they shouldn't. Make yourselves at home." Arthur went to inquire on what had just happened upstairs.

Ginny then pulled both of them to the beautiful woman, holding the baby. "This is Fleur, Bill's wife." Molly called her daughter to ask her about the fabric she had ask Ginny to get.

Hermione was taken by Ron, who was going show her around the house. Molly seem to notice that he was taken with her. He had never taken Lavender to his childhood room, which was splashed in orange.

That left Harry with Fleur.

"Bonjour," she said in her heavy accent. "This eezt Marie." Harry looked at the pretty babe who looked very much like her mother except for the brilliant red hair. "The Weasley genes, they never fail." He must have been staring at the baby because Fleur gave Marie for him to hold. "She wants you to 'old 'er. Marie never fails to capture people's attention. She seems to like you a lot 'Arry."

"Marie?" he asked. "How can you tell?"

"Non," Fleur replied. "Not Marie...Ginny. Well I must 'elp Molly with dinner. Please excuse me." Harry looked down at the baby wondering if his own child would have the infamous Weasley red hair. Marie fussed but he rocked her gently.

Ginny looked over from where she was talking to her mother. Harry was holding Marie as he rocked her and hummed softly by the window. He was talking to the baby quietly and when there eyes met, she felt her stomach flutter. A soft sunlight bathe him and Marie and Harry smiled at her brightly. Molly saw where she was looking and an embarassed Harry looked down.

"He's cute," she remarked to Ginny.

"I know."

"Where did you meet him?" Molly asked and she smiled at the way her daughter wrapped her hair around her finger dreamily. While her daughter was strong-willed, Molly saw that Harry had brought something in Ginny that she didn't think anyone could do. Her daughter was suddenly a romantic.

"I had a craving for an apple fritter, one night after my shift at St. Mungo's,"she said reliving the story in her mind. "I went in and he was peering at the last fritter. I asked if he was going to take it and we spent the whole night talking and..." Ginny couldn't possibly finish this one. "...that's it." Her mother smiled at her happy face.

"I think dinner's about ready, my dear," Molly said looking at her watch. "I'm going to start getting ready."

Ginny walked over to him. With one arm, he held Marie and placed the other arm around Ginny's shoulders pulling her close. She leaned against him, looking down at the small baby in his arms. They rocked quietly for a moment, not caring about anything. For a moment, it was perfect.

"This is how it should be," he whispered in her ear.

A shrill scream slice through the air and Marie suddenly began to cry. Fleur rushed over to take the baby and Ginny looked to the staircase where Hermione was rushing down. Her hair was mussed and her buttons in the wrong holes. Ron followed, red-faced and angry, and he too looked a bit rumpled. A door slammed followed by the apperance of two men, with the same laughing eyes, both looking at Ron.

When they saw Harry, they stopped and then looked at Ginny.

"Well, we seem to have another newbie to the clan," George said.

"I do hope that he is not as rabid as Ron is," Fred supplied and then looked at his brother who was scowling. "We were trying a bit of our temporary invisibility potion, just enough for those who need to sneak into a class they're late for. Imagine our surprise when we go quietly into our brother's room to find it occupied."

"While we have to say that it wasn't entirely Ron," George continued. "This young lady really holds her own, she was very...on top...of things if you know what I mean. Your name, by the way?"

"H-Hermione," she supplied as smoothed her hair down. She looked at Ginny mortified. If Mrs. Weasley saw her--

"Let me," Ginny said and pulled her wand out. With a flick, her friend was back to her neat self. "While I'm at it..." She flicked her wand at her brother and he was neat as he could possibly be. Harry watched his wife turn to her brothers, wand held in her hand and walking towards them. They back away a little. "As for you two, I will not have you embarassing Hermione. If mum finds out what happen then she'll be very upset. For your sakes, I suggest you keep her happy." Ginny put the tip of her wand under Fred's throat and he swallowed shallowly. "That goes for you too George."

"Duly noted," George replied. Ginny soften and her brothers pulled her into a group hug. "Who is this?"

"My name is Harry Potter," he said to them. "Nice to meet you both."

Fleur came in from calming Marie. "Ginny, your mother would like you to get some eggs ze 'ens." Walking out, she didn't catch the puffed cheeks of Ginny as she struggled to hold it in her mouth. The word literally made her face turned green. Ron saw that his sister was in trouble.

"I'll get them," Ron said quickly and gave Hermione the heads up to take Ginny upstairs. "Come with me, Harry."

Trying to avoid the twins' stares, they rushed outside to the henhouse. Ron handed him a basket and reached into the nest to make a gentle grab for the eggs. It was quiet while Ron put them in the basket. When they were finished, Ron looked at him with a stern face. "Listen, I love my sister, Harry so I'm going to do this for her and not rat you out. But I don't like to her suffer either so be good to her Harry." While Ron's expression was serious, Harry could see the fear he felt for his sister and the guilt over not being able to protect her. Rather not having the choice to stop her.

"I will," said Harry. "I mean it." He held out his hand and Ron took it. Harry had to ask this one question grinning as he did.

"What happen upstairs with Hermoine?"

* * *

Ginny managed to get through dinner without throwing up. She was quieter than usual, obviously tired from the retching she had done in the upstairs bathroom as Hermione ran the sink. Her brothers were all quiet, except for Percy who seemed to have an interest in Hermione. He spoke to her exclusively and asked questions about Muggles, all the while Ron remained tight-lipped. Charlie had not been able to make it sending an owl that he must remained at his post because of a dragon with an especially horrendous temper. 

Bill came home as they were serving dessert and as he walked in, they all knew that he was angry. His gaze locked on Harry and Ginny who both looked at him with wide eyes. He was followed by none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's gazed zeroed in on Harry, who looked at the man with the long, white hair and twinkling blue eyes and wondered why in the back of his mind did he seem to remember him.

"Can I see you two for a moment?" Bill said through his teeth.

It was then that Harry and Ginny realize that they couldn't hide anymore. They were already too wrapped in the lie. Ginny spoke up first, raspy from throwing up but with a strong voice:

"Go ahead. Say what you have to say."

"The message I received was from Griphook, imagine my surprise when he tells me that my sister has to come to sign some papers..."

"Why Bill?" Molly asked from where she stood.

"It seems that the Potter vault has another keyholder and that the new Mrs. Potter must come into sign some papers in order to receive her new key," he said angrily turning to his sister. "You said he was a Muggle."

"I thought he was," Ginny said and then turned to her husband. "Why did you lie to me!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't," Harry said just as surprised but curious. "There must be a mistake."

"Indeed there isn't," Dumbledore informed him with a friendly smile. "Are you not one Harry James Potter?"

"Yes but--"

"Married to Ginerva Molly Weasley just last night?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then we do indeed have the right person," The old wizard said. "Is that not Lily Potter's wedding ring on your wife's hand?" All eyes looked at Ginny's left hand and she sat back defeated. "You were written in the official Wizard marriage registry, last night. I had to see for myself and had run into Bill at Gringotts. He seemed to be very confused when I told him to give my congratulations to Ginny and Harry."

"Lily and James didn't have any children," Arthur said.

"Not to your knowledge," Dumbledore said. "How long had it been since you saw them before they died?"

"Two years," he replied thinking back. "I just thought that it was purely coincidence, I just thought that Potter was a common Muggle last name."

"But the registry only list marriages between witches and wizards," Percy said.

"Yes, Harry is indeed a wizard," Dumbledore replied.

It was the only time that there had been complete silence at the Burrow. The sound of crickets revertebrated through everyone's ears. Molly and Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny realizing their resemblance to the former Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"You're married?" Molly said finally breaking the silence.

Ginny tried to speak but for some reason no sound seem to be coming out.

"I must be on my way," Dumbledore said and then looked at Harry. "I will call on you at your flat to explain everything when you're ready." He nodded to the everyone and shook hands with Arthur and Molly. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Congratulations on the baby, Ginny dear."

With that he was gone.

Everyone turned to the couple who had lost all color on their faces.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick!" She ran from the table.

It remained quiet at the Burrow, the only sound being the new Mrs. Potter losing her dinner.

* * *

TBC... 

A/N: I will starting school at San Francisco's Academy of Art, the first of the month. So it will be hard for me to update but I'm not stopping the story! Don't worry...also please feel free to comment and let me know how I'm doing. Your comments mean the world to me!

Thank to those who remain faithful to me!


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one_

_And we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son_

_He will be like you and me, as free as a dove_

_Conceived in love, the sun is gonna shine above..._

_-Anne Murray "Danny's Song"_

Meeting the Weasleys (Part Three)

By JLaLa

"How long have they been in there?" Ron asked sitting at the table. The rest of his siblings except for Bill remained at the table.

"About a hour," Hermoine said glancing at her watch.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" They winced at the sound of Bill's shouts. After his sister had gone upstairs, he had rushed up to the bathroom to give her a piece of his mind. Slamming the door behind him, the whole house shook and Harry , looking very ashamed, put his head on the table.

"I LOVE HIM!" Ginny yelled back from upstairs. "It's not like I was forced Bill, I'm not a child..." They could hear the anger in her voice, as well as the sadness. For Ginny loved her brother with all her heart. But she also loved her husband. Bill and Ginny were both very much alike. Her temper rivaled Bill's and while they were both passionate people, they were also very hot-headed.

Molly and Arthur, though they were the parents, knew better and remained downstairs. The rest of the family waited with them.

"You're only nineteen," Bill reasoned. "You're too young to be married, and you're certainly too young to be shagging anyone!"

Fred and George chuckled at Harry who was staring at the kitchen table especially hard trying not to meet the eyes of his new in-laws.

"Oh yeah," Ginny responded. "By the time you were nineteen, you shagged half the FEMALE POPULATION!" The door bang open as it hit the wall of the bathroom and the sound of angry footsteps coming down the stairs. The two came downstairs, Ginny's face was livid and Bill's face was a tomato red. Ginny looked at Fleur who was feeding Marie. "Please reason with your husband."

"Please reason with your—Ginny," he said to Harry. Though it had happened, Bill really couldn't get himself to think that she was married and call her his 'wife'. He had looked at her, with her long hair and womanly figure, and then he looked at that blasted wedding ring. He remember when she use to play 'pretend' bride. He suddenly realized how much his brothers and sister had grown up.

The twins with their own business, Percy was off on his own in London, Charlie was dating around looking for the perfect woman. He had found the woman of his dreams; they had a beautiful little girl. He had never realized that his two youngest siblings were not the same little girl and boy. Ron was traveling the world with the Cannons, and then there was Ginny, who as a child would run to him first whenever he came to visit, but now she was married and would have her own child. He felt tired, suddenly, and sad because of these realizations. Never would he see that little girl in braids running towards him.

Ginny turned towards her brother looking tired and distraught. "I love you Bill but sometimes you can be such an arse." She was about to leave when Bill pulled her quickly into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she burst into tears on his shoulder. "I just can't let go of you. You're my only sister."

She laughed as she pulled away. "That's why I'm trying to get Ron to marry Hermoine. You need more sisters." Ginny looked over to Hermoine who was blushing and then at Ron who was looking at his shoes. "She is quite brilliant after all, and she will stand up to you." They laughed as the tense moment was broken.

Bill turned to Harry who was standing aside and shook his hand. It was then when the barrage of owls arrived. In their claws were sacks filled with something unknown. One by one, each owl dropped their pile into the kitchen and departed. Percy opened them carefully.

"What are they?" Arthur asked.

"Letters, sacks and sacks of letters," replied Percy. "For you." He looked up at Harry. He took one and then opened it. "This is from a woman in Rome, offering herself as another wife." Ginny scowled. "In return that you tell her how you defeated You-Know-Who."

"For goodness sakes," said Hermoine. "He was a year old!" She turned to Ron. "Who is You-Know-Who?" The faces of the Weasleys all darkened as she asked. "What?"

Harry remained stone-faced but he was gripping his wife's hand tightly.

It was hard to think about the time when he was with his parents, he knew nothing about them and suddenly he had discovered that they were magical. They had a life that he never knew about. Harry realized that he didn't know anything about himself, about his past.

It scared the hell out of him.

He smiled and excused himself. Harry walked to the back porch, and was surprised to see that Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the porch nursing a cup in her hand. He had failed to notice that she had removed herself from the family drama. Molly turned to him and gave a melancholy smile. She patted her seat and he quickly sat. They looked up at the navy sky, the stars shining in their cosmic dance.

Harry had very little time to acquaint himself with Molly Weasley. Ginny adored her mother, though she had mentioned that they had different view when it came to her life choices. Harry wondered if he was one of those choices that they a different view on.

For a moment, there was silence.

"It's never easy," she finally said and Harry turned to her. Molly looked at him with a friendly face. "Seeing your child grow up. I'm always use to worry that Fred and George were going to blow themselves up or that Bill's flirting would get him in trouble or that Charlie's love for danger would get him killed, or that Percy's need for success would drive him mad and Ron...he had always wanted to be the good at something, I was afraid he'd fall into the wrong crowd. But Ginny, I never worried about my little girl."

"How was Ginny as a child?" he asked and Molly smiled brightly.

"Ginny was my miracle girl," Molly answered. "I wanted nothing more than a little girl but the Weasley clan hadn't had a girl in generations. Ron's birth had been very difficult and I had decided that he would be my last child." She smiled to herself recalling her memories. "Christmas has just ended when I discovered I was pregnant and I hate to think that I was trying to decide whether or not to have Ginny. I just thought that maybe a miracle would happen. And then I had my girl."

Harry wondered what would had happened if Molly had never had Ginny. He would had always been alone, never knowing what love was. Harry would always forever grateful for Mrs. Weasley because she had brought Ginny into the world.

"I grew up never worrying about her," she said. "But everything seems to have switch around. Fred and George have a lucrative business, Bill has settled down, Charlie is working with dangerous animals in order to train them and Ron has found his place with the Cannons. But Ginny...I started to worry about. She always seemed to be looking for something more--"

"What?" he asked.

"You," Molly said simply. "As Ginny got older, it seemed that she was always searching for something. She really didn't know who she was and being the only girl in the house could be hard. I thought that if she had married Dean, her former boyfriend, then I wouldn't be so scared for her. But she turned him down and got a job in the city. Then she met you and now the baby..." She stopped short as tears filled her eyes. "My Ginny is having a baby."

"I know she'll make a great Mum," Harry said as she wept. "It's me that I'm worried about." Molly looked at him. "I never knew my parents and now that I know all this, I feel that I know even less. I feel like I lost them again. I could never ask them about baby advice because they're not there. I couldn't ask my dad if he was as nervous as I am." Molly's heart went out to him, and she patted him kindly on the back.

"I know my dear," she replied. "You've been lonely your whole life, but now you have a family." He smiled at Molly knowing that the beautiful spirit that Ginny had was from her mother.

"Harry?"

They turned to see Ginny standing tenatively as if she didn't want to ruin their quiet moment. Molly beckoned her to sit and Ginny sat next to her husband. "I'll leave you two alone, I'll take care of your brothers." Molly stood up and proceeded to the door but not before looking at her young daughter. She lifted Ginny's chin trying to remember how many dreams she had for her little girl. Molly kissed her forehead softly and then left, her eyes shining.

"Hey," she greeted him quietly and Harry put an arm around her. "Percy is sorting out your letters. Apparently, people from Gringotts heard Bill having a fit about his sister marrying 'bloody Harry Potter' as he walked out and the lovely news was sent to the wizarding newspaper 'The Prophet'. So much for a quiet honeymoon." He smiled wryly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous, I don't know anything about raising a child," Harry admitted.

"Like I do?" Ginny replied. "It's not born into your genes, it happens with experience. Let's hope the press doesn't get wind of this."

"What's the big deal?" he asked and Ginny looked at him wondering if he wanted to know about the horrific details. "What's all the excitement about me?"

"There's always been this legend that there was a survivor of the killing curse," she said to him. "You-Know-Who was a very powerful wizard who wanted rid our world of those who weren't pureblood meaning all descendents had to have magical blood. He killed many who didn't and everyone lived in fear that he'd take over eventually. On Halloween night, he apparently went in search of those who had defied him. Your parents were two of many. You were in hiding with your parents at the time. Everyone on his list was killed...apparently you've survived but for some reason that never got out. The house in Godric's Hollow had been in pieces, they said it was a house fire but no one knew who had lived there. When you told me where you lived I had a strange feeling--"

"I once went back," Harry said in an empty voice. "I wanted to see my house so bad." He gave her a eerie smile. "But it was gone, burnt to the ground." Ginny took him in her arms, holding him tight as he trembled. "This is really happening..."

"Yes, it is," Ginny replied and kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him looking into his eyes. "But no one ever said that change was going to be easy. It isn't a bad thing either. Was I such a horrible inconvinience in your life?"

Harry was silent. Ginny stood up and suddenly Harry was up too, pulling her into his arms as they met in a passionate kiss. "No, you are not. You and this baby are the most important and the best things in my life." Ginny smiled content with his answer.

"I want to go home," she said tiredly. It had been an emotional few hours.

"Yours or mine?"

"I didn't think about that," Ginny said sheepishly.

* * *

"So?" Hermione said as she sat on the couch. Ron sat beside her with the same expressionless look on his face.

"So?"

"Do you want to talk about what's going on with us?" Hermione asked and he turned a bright red.

They had intended to take a look around the house when they had gotten caught by Fred and George. He showed her around each of the rooms except for the twins' due to the fear of being caught in one of their experiments. Ginny's room was the only painted one, a soft pink which she knew that Mrs. Weasley had picked. Bill and Charlie's rooms were simple full of books that they had used for their work. Percy had been the only one occupying his room and he smiled softly at her, crimson tinging his cheeks. His room was last, and she smiled at how the room was plastered in Cannons posters. Ron was quiet as she looked around the room.

He had stared at her with something in his eyes that made her heart drop to her stomach. Hermione knew that she wanted him. As he stood by the window, she had walked from behind wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back. For a moment, they were quiet and she wondered if he could feel her heart pounding. It was then that Ron turned slowly, entwined his hand in hers and kissed her. It was her that led them to his small bed and was on the verge of ravaging him when they had been caught.

"I liked what we did," Ron said breaking the silence. "But maybe we're going too fast. I'm not ready to pull a 'Ginny and Harry', not yet anyway."

"Neither am I," Hermione said. "How about a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, that thing we were suppose to have before your sister and my friend interupted us with their big news," she replied. Ron turned to look at Hermione. She was lovely and smart. He had no idea what to do with someone so wonderful. He had been with Lavender and some part of him had always felt like he was looking for someone else. It had been Lavender's demand of getting married that made him realize that he wanted more, just not with her.

"Okay then," he said. "Hermione, would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love to," she replied grinning.

"Just don't marry him."

They turned to see Mr. Weasley smiling at them. He sat down on a nearby chair. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Tell me Hermione," he asked. "Is this Harry trustworthy?" He had very little chance of talking to him though Molly reassured him that he was a good boy. Arthur was the father of a gorgeous daughter, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Well he's not marrying her for her money," muttered Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him and for a moment, Arthur thought that it was his wife's voice. "That is your full name, isn't it?" Ron nodded, laughter in his eyes.

"It's true," Ron reasoned. "The Potter family was wealthy and I'm sure that everything belongs to Harry now."

"Mr. Weasley, Harry is a good boy," Hermione said. "My parents love him like a son and he's been a good friend to me."

"I'm sure he is," Arthur agreed. Harry obviously loved his daughter but he'd never stopped watching out for his little girl.

"Now tell me, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said leaning forward. "Is this Ron _trustworthy_?"

Arthur laughed loudly. She was made for Ron.

* * *

"Now what does this do?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat in Harry's sitting room. He was examining the remote control for the television. The Weasleys had come over to help Ginny move in.

Actually, they were most curious to see the Potters' apartment.

"What does this do?" Mr. Weasley said as examined the television in front of the couple. He walked to the back of it and almost shrieked in delight amongst the wiring. Hermione rushed over to him.

"Watch out Mr. Weasley," she warned as he stood up. "You could get electrocuted." She led him to see with Ron who had gotten the batteries from the remote and were looking at them curiously.

"What happens if you do?" Ron asked.

"You could die," Hermione replied seriously. They both turned to her in shock and she took the batteries from Ron putting them in the remote. "While we're at it--" She turned to Fred and George who had just learn the use of plugs and were taking turns plugging the lamp plug into the socket. "--don't even think of sticking your fingers into that socket." They turned to her in disappointment.

"I think we're going to have to start Weasley-proofing the flat," Ginny said as she entered, with Harry in tow as they carried bags of groceries. Mrs. Weasley followed carrying another. Harry put his bags on the counter and then proceeded to help his mother in law. "Thank God, we went shopping. I'm starved." Opening a bag of cookies, she munch and then looked around. "I thought you were helping us clean up and arranged everything."

"I didn't realize that no one knew about electricity or plugs," Hermione said. "I've just taught them to use the telly." She got up as Mr. Weasley and Ron proceeded to flipped through the channels. "Your place is beautiful." Ginny smiled thinking that she could count the number of times that she had been in the flat with one hand.

"It was a bit empty before we added Ginny's things," Harry said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Oh I've forgotten something," Ginny said pulling him into their bedroom. He sat on the bed, which now had a new green comforter, to match his eyes and she bounded into the walk-in closet. She came out quickly, her hands behind her back and sat on the bed next to him. "Happy Honeymoon."

Harry looked at the box that laid on the bed and looked at Ginny who was beaming at him. Opening it slowly, he looked down at it and then at her.

"You went back," he said quietly and then pulled her towards him so that their lips could meet.

* * *

_"Congratulations, my dears," Maggie said and hugged them both. She wiped her eyes in happiness looking at the couple. "You looked lovely my dear." She looked at Ginny in the wedding dress and wondered how come none of her family had decided to come. _

_"Wait," Clementine said as she rummaged through her bag. She yeeped in triumph as she pulled out a disposable camera. "We need to take a picture of the two of you." _

_"What do you say, Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked as he looked down at her._

_"You know what I say, Mr. Potter?" She replied as she kissed him softly. "Smile."_

_FLASH_

* * *

"Father O' Reilly and Maggie send their regards," she informed him as they broke from their kiss. "Clementine got the solo for the church's Christmas play. They want us to attend." He held up the frame of their only wedding picture. It was both of them grinning at the camera, her arms around his neck as one hand dangled showing off her wedding ring. His head was laid on top of hers. "I thought we could use some more pictures on the mantle."

"Ginny, I love you," he said suddenly and seriously. Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to not get emotional. "You've given me everything I could have ever wanted."

"Damn these hormones," she said as she wiped her eyes. Pulling her husband towards her, she kissed him fully on the lips. Ginny suddenly was on top of him, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

"Isn't that how you got in that situation in the first place?" Hermione said from the doorway. They looked up at her from where they laid. "You have a phone call. No one told me that I had to practically wrestle the phone away from your father, Gin. It's the Dursleys, Harry."

They both sat up and Harry's demeanor suddenly changed. She scooped up the picture as they headed out. He picked up the phone in the living room as she placed the picture on the mantle. "Hello?" The Weasleys were in the kitchen helping Molly everything away. From where she stood, Ginny could see Harry's discomfort at having to talk to his relatives. "I'll be by tomorrow, okay? I know Uncle Vernon. By noon. Bye." He hung up quickly and turned to her with a frown. He quickly gave her an easy smile and walked over to her. "Everything's okay."

"No, it's not," Ginny said to him.

"My Uncle wants his money," Harry said. "I had to borrow the money for my tuition from him. I take care of the rent by myself. So he demands that I make monthly payments to him. The only reason that he did it was so that I would be gone from the house. I'm going tomorrow."

"Well so am I."

"That will play out well," He said with a laugh. "Bringing home my pregnant wife to see Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Not to mention, my cousin Dudley. He tortured me when we were kids, still does sometimes."

"I'm your wife Harry," said Ginny and put her arms around him. "Remember? Better or worse? Richer or poorer? Blah, blah, blah..."

"Okay," Harry said with a sigh. "We'll drive down tomorrow."

"Wicked," Ron said as he came into the room with Hermione. " You have a car?"

"Yes, it's park downstairs," he replied. "But so does Hermione, actually. She use to always go driving around with that Bulgarian bloke...what his name again?"

Hermione made an angry squeak as she turned a bright red. Harry could tell she was seething. Ron looked at her, jealousy clearly in his eyes. " I don't know what your talking about," she replied, her voice tight.

"Remember the one that you told me about," Harry informed her. Ginny was holding back her laughter. "You met him at that University's Winter ball, last Christmas. Kept saying your name wrong and everything, but always the patient one, you helped him pronounce it correctly. For goodness sakes, you almost ma-"

"Viktor," she said in a huff. "Viktor Vrum." She was going to kill him.

"You went out with Viktor Krum!" Ron said. "The Quidditch player?"

"He told me he was on some team," said Hermione. "He failed to mention that he was a wizard. Good thing I didn't marry him." She slapped both hands on her mouth realizing what she had said.

"You almost married him?" Ron asked.

"When did it get to this?" Hermione asked trying to get off subject. "We were talking about my CAR!" The two continued arguing and Ginny motioned him to followed her. Harry knew that if they stayed than Hermione would have his head on a stick.

Harry and Ginny quietly walked back into their room before doubling over in laughter.

* * *

Harry parked the car in front of the Dursleys' house, the next morning, his expression grim as he put on the parking break. Ginny turned to look at the immaculate looking house, the freshly mowed law and the two expensive cars in the driveway.

It was picturesque, pretty at first view but something behind looked almost TOO perfect. Ginny knew that nothing was perfect at all. Behind the fake perfection laid a more sinister quality to it. It's perfect quality made the home and neighborhood look like a prison, you had to stay perfect and normal just the folks living inside their homes. It made her see why Harry hated it so much.

Ginny caressed her stomach where a small bump was beginning to form. She took Harry's hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Harry looked at his lovely wife. She wore her red hair in pretty waves that framed her face and very little make up. He knew that Vernon and Petunia would wonder how he had gotten such gorgeous girl. However, Harry knew that as soon as they found out she was a witch, they would become mean even hurtful towards her.

"You should stay here," he said almost pleadingly. There were parts of his life, he was ashamed of. This was one of them.

"No," Ginny responded. "You need me with you. I know you do, even if you deny it."

"You don't know the Dursleys," Harry said. "They can be mean. I don't want you to go through that." She shook her head. He sighed, gave her a smile and then walked out of the car. Opening the door for her, Harry took her hand as she got out. They looked up at the house which suddenly seem as big as a skyscraper.

"We're in this together," Ginny said. They held hands as they walked to the porch and she noticed how Harry's grip seem to tighten as they got closer. When they reached the front door, Harry tenatively knocked on the door and she could hear the heavy footsteps walking to the front door.

The door opened to reveal a rather large young man resembling a baby pig. He glanced at Harry in distaste and then a Ginny, who he stared at rather hungrily like she was his next meal.

"Oh it's you," Dudley said and then turned living room. "Mum! Dad! He's here." He opened the door wider. "Well come in then." The two walked and Ginny moved a little closer to him. They went into the living room where a man who was twice the size of Dudley sat along with a middle age woman who had a rather long face. Clearly they were the dreaded Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he greeted. They looked at him and then at Ginny. Petunia's eyes widened at her. Many had commented on their resemblance to Lily and James but the shock on Petunia's face surprised her.

"Well?" Vernon asked. Harry handed him a small envelope with his monthly payment. He looked at Ginny up and down. "Next time, don't bring any of your floozies here. We have a respectable household."

Harry was clearly angry. The tips of his ears were bright red and the green in his eyes seemed darker. "Ginny is my wife," he informed them.

Petunia's eyes were now the size of saucers now.

"Did you knock her up?" asked Dudley.

"Sit down," Petunia said suddenly. "No respectable person asks such questions."

"Ginny's due in early July," he informed them. "Not like it matters to you, but the baby wasn't the reason we were married. Leave her alone. I just want to get the rest of my things." Vernon sneered at them.

"They're in the same place," Vernon replied as he turned his back on them. Petunia's eyes followed them outside to the hallway where Dudley followed to escort them out.

"Go back to the car," Harry instructed quietly. She stood defiantly but something in her stomach started to churn. And it wasn't morning sickness.

"Why?" she asked and he turned to her almost pleadingly to listen. Ginny was too hard-headed however.

"What's the matter?" Dudley asked, his eyes full of glee. "Don't want her to see your room?" Harry's eyes seemed to glaze trying to cover something up.

"Just go, Gin," Harry said in a harder tone and then turned to Dudley. "Say what you want to me but leave my wife alone."

"It's no big deal Harry," Ginny said. "It's just your room."

"I'll come back another time to get it," he said and they began to walk towards the door.

"Allow me to grab them for you," Dudley sneered and then walked to the small doorway under the stairs. He took a small box and dropped it on the ground. It landed in a THUNK and Ginny turned to look at Harry who couldn't even meet her gaze.

They were silent for a moment.

"Oh Harry..." Ginny said quietly as he remained immobile. Harry turned quietly to her and the look of shame on his face broke her heart. She walked over to small cupboard looking inside at stuffy space. He couldn't possibly fit in there due to his long legs. It was unbearably hot and she wondered what had happened when the summer heat invaded the house. Her eyes filled with anger, and when she got up from where she knelt, she felt like she was going to explode. "How could they?"

Dudley looked at them obviously thrilled at the humiliation he had caused.

"Please Ginny," Harry said in an embarassed voice. "Let's go home."

"NO!"

Her loud voice revertebrated through the house. Vernon and Petunia rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon asked. "How dare you come into house and show such disrespect--"

"Disrespect?" Ginny said approaching them. "Harry is your nephew." She turned to Petunia. "Your own blood, and you made his life miserable." Her eyes burned with angry tears and her voice was thick. "How could you do that to a child?"

"Gin, let's go," Harry urged quietly and she began to walk with him cursing obscenities at them.

"I HATE YOU!" Ginny screamed as he moved her towards the door and she knew that deep down Harry had always wanted to say the same. "We won't be coming back! If your parents ever knew--" With that, she whipped the door open and marched out.

"She was wrong to yell in your house," Harry said to them. "But we won't ever be coming back."

Vernon's face was beet red, Dudley's glowed in triumph over humiliating Harry but Petunia's face held a sad, beaten down look and he understood why as he left the seemingly perfect Privet Drive.

* * *

"Talk to me," Ginny said as she opened the door to their flat.

Harry had been silent the whole way home as he drove. He was humiliated. The whole experience had brought him back to the days of his torture. Harry just couldn't find the words to explain how he felt, the mere thought of her knowing how he had lived brought tears to his eyes.

Instead he sat on the couch willing himself not to look at her.

"So you're not speaking to me now?" Ginny continued angrily.

"I CAN'T!" Harry screamed suddenly. "Don't you understand that I'm embarassed?" He went up to her fuming and Ginny looked into his green eyes. "You're the only person who has ever loved me and I didn't want you to see the Dursleys. I was afraid that you'd believe them. That you'd think I was as horrible and as worthless as they thought. But I'm not--"

Ginny took him in her arms and she could feel the warm tears fall onto her bare shoulder. "Oh love, I would never stop loving you. No one is as wonderful as you and I'm proud that you're my husband. Nothing they say or do is going to change how I feel," she said as she held him.

"I can't remember a time when anyone ever loved me," he whispered.

"Funny. I remember a time when people would have done anything because they loved you."

They turned to see Dumbledore standing by their window looking sadly at him.

"Professor," Ginny greeted him. "We didn't know you were coming."

"Quite alright my dear," he responded. The old wizard tapped on a nearby chair turning into a plushy seat. "I've come to tell Harry my side of the story. Do sit down." They sat on the couch next to him in anticipation. They watched as Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a bowl holding a liquidy substance glowed.

"A pensieve," Ginny said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It holds the memories," Dumbledore said. "I wanted you to know why you never went to Hogwarts. Why you never came to know about your life. But Harry, you have to understand that it was different back then. People were different back then." Harry looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were glowing brightly at him due to the faint light of the pensieve.

"I understand," Harry said and then turn to his wife. "You'll come with me, right?"

Ginny nodded and her eyes filled with unshed tears, her husband's face look so happy and eager to have answers.

Ginny beckoned for him to look in and she followed, her stomach lurching as they fell in.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in a small living room, a fireplace was lit in a soft fire. Turning he saw that Ginny and Dumbledore stood behind him. The place look so familiar and that scent of gardenias floated through the air. He walked over to the fireplace where he saw the faces of his parents smiling at him. There were pictures from school in their robes waving at the camera, his mother hugging his Aunt Petunia who also seemed to smiling bigger than he had ever seen in his life, and a wedding picture with a good looking man smiling with his parents.

_"Professor!" A light voice called out and his eyes widened as his mother walked in. "You spoil him too much!" His mother was a lovely woman. Tall, with shoulder length hair and emerald eyes, Lily was beautiful. Ginny couldn't help but wish that she was as pretty and confident._

_"My dear," said a younger looking Dumbledore holding a baby Harry as they walked in. "I was merely bringing him a belated birthday gift." He sat on the a chair near her. _

_"A broom? He's only one," Lily reasoned. "James is influencing you too much. His birthday was two months ago!"_

_"Lils, it doesn't even fly that high!" A man with the same messy hair and glasses appeared. "Just a little off the ground!" He was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. James placed it on the table and sat next to his wife. "What did you need to see us for?"_

_"Alice and Frank," he replied somberly. "Neville is safe but...they were torture with Cruciatus...they're insane and are now in St. Mungo's." Suddenly he seemed ten times older. Lily began to weep in earnest._

"Your mother and Alice were good friends," the present Dumbledore said to him.

_"I suggest you go into hiding," Dumbledore said as she cried and Harry whimpered from the wizard's lap. "It's not safe anymore as much as we've all tried." He bounced the child on his knee. "As for Harry--"_

_"He's staying with us," James said firmly though he looked worried. "Harry needs us." They were quiet for a moment and Harry took Ginny's hand. Lily was sniffing quietly. _

_"Professor," she said quietly. "If something should happen to us. We want you to take Harry from all this. Bring him to Petunia. Keep him away until you possibly can."_

_"Is this wise?" Dumbledore asked. "Keeping him away from the wizarding world? He will be protected with us"_

_"Living a quiet life will be better," James reasoned. "If Voldemort knew he existed while we were dead than there would be no way he could ever live a normal life. We want him to live a life where he never has to look over his shoulder. Raising him a Muggle, should this happen, would be best."_

_"We love him and we want him safe," Lily said. "I trust Petunia. She will take care of him despite Vernon." _

_Dumbledore nodded sadly. _

_"I know Sirius is his godfather," James said. "He'll understand why. If Harry ever finds out, Sirius will explain what he can."_

_"Promise us," Lily pleaded. "If Voldemort ever found out..."_

_"I promise I will keep him away from our world," Dumbledore replied. "UNTIL he finds out somehow."_

The memory seem to fade away and Harry turned to look for his mother and father only to see a mixture of colors and muffled voices.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see that they were standing back in the living room. Ginny next to him with a serious expression and Dumbledore near looking very worn out by the event. The elderly wizard sat down and sighed. He had felt a sense of guilt for not urging Lily and James to reconsider. Perhaps then they would be alive.

"Your parents loved you very much," Dumbledore said to Harry. "So much that their love protected you from the Killing Curse. I am only sorry that we couldn't bring you to Hogwarts but I wanted to respect your parents' wishes. It worked because you have had a peaceful life for these twenty years. The name Voldemort has never dirtied your ears." Ginny cringed when he spoke the Dark Wizard's name.

"And this Voldemort," Harry asked. "What happened to him?"

"He is alive but barely," Dumbledore replied darkly. "But now that you've been revealed to the public, it might be wise for you both to be heavily guarded. Also I suggest that Harry learns to control his power."

"I've never had a speck of magic happen to me," said Harry.

"Think, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Has there ever been a time when you've really concentrated and something strange happened?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Sometimes, when it got really too small for me to fit under the stairs I would wish that it was just a little bigger. I'd go to sleep with my knees up and when I woke up there was enough room for me so I could straighten my legs. Or sometimes during those summer nights, I would wish so much for water and when I'd open my eyes there would be a pitcher of water and a glass. I just thought that I had fallen asleep and maybe Aunt Petunia had put it in."

"I think there was one more time," Ginny said and her face had turned almost red enough to match her hair. "It was that Halloween night. When we were on the porch and I kissed you--"

"All the street lights exploded and went out," He finished. "That kiss was pretty amazing though." Harry took her in his arms. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I believe that these signs of your ability," Dumbledore replied and then stood up. "I will send some of the Hogwarts staff to help you as well as others who might be able to answer any of your other questions." He went up to them. "I wanted to show you how much your parents loved you, Harry and now that love is in you running through your veins, through your wife's and now to your child's. Always remember that."

Harry nodded and held Ginny tighter.

"Thank you," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded back. Before he apparated away, Ginny saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch later that evening. While it had been an emotional day for both of them, the couple decided that what they needed was a little time to relax. The two sat on the couch ready to watch a movie. Ginny balanced a bowl of popcorn on her stomach which had the beginning of a noticable bump.

"What's that?" she asked as they settled down. Harry held a book in his hand and lifted the cover to show her. It was a book of baby names. "Afraid I'll name our baby something kooky?"

"No, just for reference," Harry replied. "Though I was always fond of Harry Jr."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Harra."

"No wonder you need that book," Ginny said and he hit her with a nearby pillow. "Don't worry, I won't name the baby anything strange. I fancied something simple like Jane or something."

"Jane? Why not something like Thor?" Harry said to her.

"THOR!" Ginny cried though she was grinning. "Next thing you'll be trying to convince me that Zeus is acceptable. Why not something like John?"

"Because it's boring," He argued. "Don't be angry because you had an unusual name, Ginevra."

"How do we know it's even a boy?" Ginny said. "Why are we talking about this? I'm just about to begin my third month. Baby Potter has no sex organs yet."

Before they could finish their argument, the doorbell rang incessantly. Harry got up to answer and opened the door to a very flustered, angry Hermione. She walked in quickly. "I can't believe your brother Ginny!"

"Okay come in," Harry said to himself and shut the door. There went their peaceful evening.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "What happen?" The young woman paced back and forth. Ginny noticed her nice attire, the high heels and pretty black dress under her long coat. "Did your date go horribly?"

"It didn't even happen," Hermione said. "I waited for your brother for half an hour! I bought this new dress. I wore NICE UNDERWEAR! You know the kind that has lace on it and very little coverage? He never showed! So I called his flat and of course, some woman answered claiming to be his girlfriend!"

"Ron doesn't have a girlfriend!" Ginny said and stood up spilling the popcorn to the rug.

A crash was heard from the kitchen and in burst Ron. He too was dressed nicely, in a dress shirt and pants that he picked out just for the occasion. When he saw Hermione, his face filled with surprise that she was there.

"Hermione! I was coming to get you and I'm so sorry that I was late--"

"I know you've been busy with your girlfriend!" Hermione said. "I call your flat and she picked up. I won't be bothering to call you anymore! To think I spent money on new underwear for YOU!" She walked to the guest room and slammed the door.

"What is she talking about?" Harry asked. He thought of Hermione as a sister and knew that he'd hurt Ron if he hurt Hermione.

"Lavender is back," Ron informed them. "She must have came in using the key I gave her while we were going out. I got a message from her asking to reconsider what I said, on my phone. I was late coming out from the office and when I checked my phone, I had message from Lavender and Hermione. I rushed over to Hermione's but she was already gone!" He went over to the door and pounded on it. "Hermione! LET ME IN!"

Opening the door, Hermione came out and Ron felt his heart sink as he saw tears streaming down her face. "I won't be bothering you anymore! I hope you and your girlfriend HAVE A GREAT LIFE!"

Suddenly, the glass that held Harry and Ginny's sodas broke. It was like a chain reaction and everything from the crystal vase on their coffee table to the glass on the frames broke.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't mean to." She began to sobbed heavily.

"It's not important," Ginny said to her. "What's important is that you broke everything simultaneously. And not by hand."

Hermione looked at her and then at Harry and Ron.

"You're a witch," Ron said to her.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ginny said as Harry went over to Hermione who threw her arms around him overwhelmed with emotion. She opened the door and was surprised to see the last person she ever expected.

Petunia Dursley.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Thank you for the kind and encouraging reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism only. Personal qualms can be e-mailed to me.

I'll been correcting Ginny's full name soon. Many have informed of my mistake and I appreciate it. Thanks so much!

As for me, school is going okay. Much more time consuming than I thought but I'm not giving up on the story! DON'T WORRY!

Also it would probably be better if you had me on story alert, so you know when the updates have happened.

Once again, thank you for each and every one of your kind words!

JLaLa


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Meeting the Weasleys (Part Four)

By JLaLa

The sight of Petunia Dursley standing on front of them was enough to shut everyone up. Ginny stood at the doorway gaping at her. Harry and Hermione pulled apart to see the two women staring at one another. Ron, who was sitting on the couch, stood up as if to protect his sister from the woman that might cause her to get upset.

Petunia stood demurely in front of her. She looked like the picture of perfection, dressed in a peach colored blazer and skirt, her hair nicely done with makeup done prettily to accentuate her nicer features. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the dark circles could not be hidden though she was done up.

"Ginny, right?" Petunia said. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He's usually tolerable." Harry had walked up from behind putting an arm protectively around his wife's shoulders looking at her curiously. Why would his aunt come to visit him? "I don't even know why I'm here." She was wringing the white gloves in her hands. "Vernon had mentioned where you lived and I was in the neighborhood—I'll just be going." With that she turned quickly, her dress shoes tapping against the floor.

"Wait!" Ginny called and rushed over to her. "Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry that I yelled in your house, it was impolite of me." She did not know why she was being so nice to woman who had caused her husband so much pain. However, Petunia had come to them and something in her eyes told Ginny to not disregard her so quickly. "Would you like to come in?" Petunia's panicked face softened and she nodded.

Ginny walked with her, and passed Harry who was still holding the door in shock when they walked by. He closed it quickly and watched as Petunia walked about checking out the flat. Petunia stopped at the fireplace, and looked at their wedding picture and a picture that Ginny and Harry had taken with the Weasleys the day Ginny moved in. Then, almost painfully, she turned to look at the portrait of Lily and James.

"Aunt Petunia, why are you here?" Harry asked softly from where he stood.

"I was wondering," She began as she turned to them. "If I might be able to call on you both tomorrow. There are some things of mine that I need to show you. I need you to know why I am the way I am, and why I did the things I did. Because there was--" Her eyes filled with tears. "Because I loved my sister despite what you believed." Petunia wiped her eyes. "Two o' clock is alright?"

"Two o' clock, it is," Harry responded and then got up to hand his Aunt a tissue. She smiled gratefully as she blew her nose softly. "Does it Uncle Vernon know that you came?"

"No," she replied and then gave him a shaky smile. "He thinks I'm buying a new hat!" They laughed knowing that if Uncle Vernon found than that familiar purple shade would be flooding his face.

"You took a great risk coming down than," Ginny said. "You would've made a great Gryffindor."

"Just like Lily," Petunia said softly as she looked at the girl. She looked at her watch. "Dudley will be picking me up in ten minutes, so I must be off." Petunia bid them goodbye and Harry walked her out.

Ginny sat down and caressed her stomach. Her life was already getting complicated and she had to wonder how the baby would fit into it. Her husband came back and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and she leaned back.

"Strange day," Harry remarked. She smiled at him and then turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were at the moment looking over an old spellbook that she owned. Hermione, however, wore a frown on her face and had sat a little farther away from Ron. Her brother continued talk to her with a sad frown on his face.

"And getting stranger," she replied and then pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

They owled Dumbledore that very evening and he arrived quickly in a burst of bright green flame from their fireplace. Hermione shrieked and almost jumped into Ron's arms. 

Not that he minded or anything.

Harry and Ginny made tea and the quartet plus Dumbledore sat in the kitchen. It was a strange sight for both Harry and Hermione who watched as the old wizard enchanted his spoon to stir his tea for him. Dumbledore sipped a little and then set the cup down gently. "Now Miss Granger, have you ever had any indication that you were a witch?"

Hermione sipped her tea and thought for a moment. Ron, who sat beside her, admired her delicate profile and wondered if he still had a chance with her. She refused to speak to him only asking about the book that been on Ginny's shelf. He was falling for her hard, he suddenly realized.

"My parents never allowed me to eat sweets," Hermione recalled. "I use to hate it every Halloween because I felt left out and I'd wish for just one sweet. But the next morning, I'd find a drawer full of sweets. I never mentioned to my parents. I just thought that one of them had put it in there. But it happened everytime I'd really want a sweet or a book I couldn't find or my favorite stuff animal--"

She stopped at that and Dumbledore smiled at the pretty girl. Hermione Granger was a charming girl and he saw that Mr. Weasley was smitten with her. Dumbledore thought for a moment and then finally snapped his fingers. A pile of books sat on the dining table. "I think you would enjoy these Miss Granger, a selection of my favorite spellbooks that are still used at Hogwarts. You will be joining Mr. Potter for lessons."

"When?" she asked eagerly.

"They will begin next week," Dumbledore said. "But your teachers will be coming to meet you when they don't have classes. Expect one tomorrow." Harry and Hermione nodded, a bit overwhelmed by everything. Ginny smiled fondly at them and recalled her days at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl during her seventh year and had worked hard for her grades which led to her internship at St. Mungo's.

She thought for a moment about Dean who she had met at Hogwarts. They had began seeing one another during Ron's graduation party and it had progressed rather quickly.

Come to think of it, she thought, a lot of the relationships she had been in evolved rather quickly.

"Are they going to be sorted or anything?" Ron asked.

"I don't think it's necessary but maybe just for curiousity's sake..." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and an old wizard hat appeared. He promptly placed it on Hermione's mass of curls and she turned to Ron smiling in excitement.

Harry looked at the hat and saw that it seemed to be grinning at him.

"Another Potter, eh?" The hat bellowed and then looked down at Hermione. "But let us deal with Miss Granger, shall we?" Hermione bit her lip unsure on why she was nervous. "Very intelligent I see but there is much more to you. You are a loyal person, and willing to do anything to help those you care about. I think you would've been in--"

The hat turned to Dumbledore seeming almost exasperating.

"Must I?"

"It won't seem real unless you do," Dumbledore teased with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, alright," The hat responded and sighed. "You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Ron and Ginny clapped enthusiasticaly and Hermione beamed.

"Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor," Ginny informed him as Hermione removed the hat.

Dumbledore then placed it on Harry's head.

"Bloody hell, Dumbledore," The hat said. "It's clear that he's a Gryffindor. He's brave enough to marry a Weasley!"

"Humor me," replied Dumbledore unfazed by the hat's annoynace.

"Fine," mumbled the Sorting Hat. "You belong in—this is very unnecessary-- GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned in spite of the fact that he felt a little silly. Ginny kissed him squarely on the lips and he let himself enjoy the feel of her soft lips against his--

"You know that while I'm still on your head, I know everything you're thinking," The hat said to him and Harry blushed realizing that the kiss has brought some rather ilicit thoughts to his mind. "_Everything_."

"Please spare us the snogfest," Ron said to them.

"Don't be jealous, Ron," Ginny said as they pulled away from each other. "I'm sure if you beg hard enough than Hermione will let you see her new underwear."

"Well if she's willing--"

"Can you get any more desperate?" Hermione said with a scowl.

She really didn't wish to discuss intimate subjects such as her lingerie in front of the Headmaster and a talking hat.

Dumbledore smiled and remembered a time when he was young and look at the people before him. He saw in Hermione, his own thirst for knowledge, in Ron, he saw his protectiveness for the ones he cared for, in Ginny, his loving nature, and in Harry, he saw his own bravery. Harry had impressed him beyond measure. Despite the years of physical and mental abuse by the Dursleys, Harry had become a good man. He had often wished to go back to the Dursleys and take Harry away.

Then he remembered that he had promised Lily and James.

"I should be on my way," he said standing up and then he turned to Harry. "Perhaps when you are free, you can floo to Hogwarts so that we might a private chat." Harry nodded eagerly, for he had many questions that needed to answered. He took the hat and gave them a smile. "Oh and Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked up at him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Try not to be so desperate."

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch later that night. It had been a long night for her. Only hours ago, she was excitedly getting ready for her date with Ron. There was something about Ron that had made her heart skip a beat. She could hardly breathe thinking about him. It was strange that she had never looked for someone to like, to even possibly love but here it was possibly in front of her. People spent their lives looking for that person. So when she had called Ron to let him know that she was ready, it had almost killed her to hear that woman's voice. 

It killed her more to know that it was killing her. Hermione had put down the phone and then sat on her bed before going to Harry and Ginny's. She had let a set of two very large teardrops fall from her perfectly made up face. Pain wasn't something she was accustomed to.

Heartbreak wasn't either.

These emotions had set fire to her insides. She was angry, heartbroken (though she would never admit it), and most of all, hurt. It was like everything inside had flowed together right in the middle of her body in a giant ball, churning and bubbling like a brew. When she had saw Ron at Harry and Ginny's, dressed up and looking great, it had made her crazy and that ball inside her exploded. She felt it rushing through her like a soundwave that extended throughout the living room. It was when every glass object in the house was broken was she able to let it go and admit in semi-nervous breakdown what she was so desperately to deny.

She, Hermione Granger, was falling for Ron Weasley.

And she hated it.

They had joked about her new underwear and she had been animated at the thought of beginning wizarding cirriculum but every time she glanced at Ron it made her insides hurt.

"I have to take off," Hermione said after Dumbledore had left. "I need to get some reading done." She hugged Ginny and Harry when they stood up. Turning to go the door, she was suddenly face to face with the one person she didn't wish to look in the eye. Ron looked at her with something in his eyes. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that she brushed past him not seeing the look that Ginny was giving her brother. Ron knew that the situation was a mess and perhaps when he was younger he might've shy away from fear of confrontation. However, he was different now and Hermione was different from any woman he had ever met.

He rushed out into the hallway seeing Hermione leaving. Her black dress swayed as she walked gracefully. "Wait!" He called out and caught up with her. Hermione looked at him with sadness in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry about all this. Lavender was my girlfriend. She wanted to get married. I didn't. Not to her anyway." He took her hand and her eyes seemed to widen a little. "Then I met you. You're clever and beautiful. You're everything I never knew I wanted. Give me a chance to beg for your forgiveness."

Her eyes were filled with tears and she wiped them quickly. "I'm sorry Ron," she said. "I heard her on the phone and freaked out. I'm a little frightened about us. I've never thought of looking for someone and then you were here. I have no idea what to do." She laughed a little and he smiled sheepishly.

"I have no idea either," He replied. "We can take it as it comes. You're the one I want, Hermione." She smiled and he pulled her close to him. Hermione pressed herself a little more towards his muscular body. Ron felt his face grow hot. "Come over tonight. I'll make you dinner." Hermione nodded. "Hold on to me."

They apparated silently from the hallway and when Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing in another hallway. It was painted a warm mahogany unlike the simple off-white hall towards Harry and Ginny's flat. She saw a small window at the end of the hallway. When she approached it, Hermione saw that they were no longer in London.

"Let's go," Ron said and took her hand. Taking his wand, he put into the keyhole and opened the door. Hermione looked at him curiously. "When a wizard or witch owns property their wand is registered as the only key until the day they moved or don't pay rent."

"What if there more than one person living in the house?" Hermione asked. When they entered she was amazed at the size of it. The living room was painted a light golden yellow but the furniture along with the curtains were made of velvet and were colored burgundy. A fire roared in the hearth lighting the room in soft, romantic light.

"Than in that event, her wand would be added to the registry," Ron said softly and her cheeks turned red. "But there is also a Muggle key. It's charmed so that if the person is untrustworthy than it won't work." He went over to the large curtains and pulled the gold cord. When it was pulled opened, she was greeted by a huge window overlooking the village they were in. Hermione walked over to it and Ron looked at her appreciating her beauty against the moonlight. She looked just like she had the day he had met her.

Ron walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and took in the sights. Streetlamps glowed softly as they look out reflecting against the cobblestone road. She could swear she was hearing soft music in the distance.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade," Ron said to her. "It's a wizard town and that--" He pointed to the castle in the distance. "--is Hogwarts, your new school."

"Amazing," Hermione replied and then turned to him sitting on the window's ledge. "Thank you for showing me this." She looked at the high ceiling and immense space of his living room. "I love your place and I haven't even seen the rest."

"It looks a lot like the Gryffindor common room," he said to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione was in uncommonly bold mood so she pulled him closed against her slim body. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, she looked gorgeous in her curve-hugging, black dress which flared only slightly at the skirt. Her hair was in soft curls just barely passed her shoulders. " After dinner, can I kiss you goodbye?"

She smiled and pulled him so close that their lips were only inches apart.

"Sure, tomorrow morning."

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of retching coming from their restroom. Getting up, he took the pitcher of water on the bedside table and poured a glass. Opening the drawer, he removed a pack of saltines and went to the bathroom. The sound of retching became louder as he approached and Harry entered just as Ginny finished. 

Harry sat next to her and handed her the glass of water. She accepted the water gratefully and drank slowly. Without anything said between them, Harry then handed her the pack of saltines and she ate the stack quickly. It always stopped the stomach churning.

Their eyes met, and Ginny smiled softly at him. They had only been married a little over two months and yet she felt like they had known one another forever. She had always been restless her whole life. Her mother said she always seem to be searching for something but Ginny was never really felt sure of what. When she looked at Harry, she knew more and more that it was him that she was searching for and Ginny had never felt so content. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"Merlin! I hate THIS!" she said suddenly as she burst into tears. "Why do I always end up crying!" Harry pulled her to him and held her for a moment. The hormones were driving her up the wall and he knew it. There would times that she would read something or he would say something and Ginny was crying. She pulled away from him, red faced with tears pouring from her eyes looking frustrated. "Harry! For goodness sakes, SEDATE ME!"

"It's just the hormones," Harry replied calmly and she gave him a sour look. It angered her even more because it was as if he was placating her as if she was a child.

He closed his mouth and scolded himself.

He had made her angry.

Again.

"I'm not a mad Harry," she said breaking the silence as she wiped her eyes. "I'm exhausted and I look horrible. Two months of marriage and I let myself go. I don't feel like me anymore." She sighed tossing her abundant red hair from her face. "I bet you're wondering why you married me."

"Do you know when I think you're the most beautiful?" he asked and Ginny shook her head. "When you're smiling. I'm just want to spend my life making you happy so that you'll always smile at me that way." He kissed her forehead. "So don't ever wonder why I married you because everyday since we've been married, I wake up and sit next to you on our cold tiled floor wondering how I got so lucky." Ginny smiled at him and kissed his cheek than sat back near him.

"How many more months of this?" she asked him and lean against him.

"Too many," Harry replied and kissed her forehead. Ginny looked at Harry with an appreciative smile. He wore only his pajama bottoms showing off his muscular stomach and she had to admit that he look rather fetching. "Liking what you see?"

"Don't be so cocky," she scolded him and then blushed. Harry laughed. "That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes it did." Harry lifted her up and she squealed. "But I like you vulgar. Let me show you how much I like you."

Carrying her to the hallway, they pass the living room. Kissing Ginny on the neck, Harry failed to see the two people standing in the room. Ginny, however, did.

She screamed.

And he dropped her.

Dumbledore chuckled looking at the newlyweds. Ginny scrambled to her feet and adjusted her nightgown. Beside Dumbledore was a pale man with that all too familiar black hair and somber attire, she almost groaned outwardly.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said and then looked at the other man. "Professor Snape." He had been the bane of her existence in Hogwarts. Ginny had been very gifted in potions but never wanting to admit that his best student was not in Slytherin, he had worked her harder than anyone. They had a strange relationship, one of both affection and annoynace.

"Ginevra," he responded but a bit more warmer than he might any other student. While he was not particular fond of her brothers, Ginny had been his prized student and her quick wit almost made him laugh. Snape had never been particularly fond of Gryffindors but Ginny had proved to him that not all of them would be so horrible. "I see that you have gotten yourself in trouble seeing that you've married a Potter."

Harry looked at the sallow looking man. What had he done?

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Harry Potter." Snape begrudgingly took it and shook it.

"I'm perfectly fine, Severus," Ginny said.

"It is Professor Snape," he replied evenly.

"I don't attend your class anymore," she replied cheekily.

"But your husband does," Snape said and he saw that by the look in her eyes that he had won.

"Very well, Professor Snape," Ginny said. "But please be nice to my husband."

She walked out of the room though she didn't miss the amused look on all their faces.

"Mr. Potter, could I offer you a sedation potion?"

* * *

Ron awoke and look down at the sleeping woman. Hermione was a woman of few words and more action when she wanted to be. She was asleep on her chest and he admired her smooth, ivory back. Leaning down, he kissed the back of her shoulder and he felt her shift, her hair moving with her. 

"That tickles," Hermione said sleepily. She turned to him, her face makeup-less and her hair everywhere. It reminded him of the first day they had met and how beautiful he had thought she looked. "Good morning, Ron." He kissed her softly.

"Come here," he said and sat up. Hermione joined him sitting in between his legs and then leaned against his chest. The morning sun shone into the room and they could hear the sounds of the village coming alive.

"That balcony door hasn't been open this whole time, has it?" she asked as a breeze swept the room. It bothered her more because she hadn't noticed.

"Maybe," Ron said as he kissed her hair. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," Hermione said as she kissed him. A flurry of kisses followed and he held her tighter.

"Marry me."

"WHAT!"

She got up quickly knocking him over and onto the ground. Wrapping a sheet around her body, Hermione saw him looking up at her in surprise. Hermione couldn't believe that he was actually proposing. What surprised her even more was that she almost said yes.

"Are you insane?" Hermione said as he got up. "You're proposing to me while I'm NAKED!"

"So?" he replied and she walked over to her clothes. Ron took a shirt from a nearby chair. "Put this on, it's more comfortable than the dress." Hermione grabbed it from him and put it on quickly.

"It's crazy," she informed him.

"Crazy because you don't want to marry me or crazy because you do," Ron said. Her mouth hung in realization of what he had said and Hermione found herself unable to answer back.

"Ron? Are you home?" A muffled voice interupted and they turned to the closed door. The voice was clearly a female voice. "WON-WON?"

An annoying female voice.

"I cannot believe this," Hermione said. "You proposed to me and some woman has just come into your house!" He looked at her, still unsure about what to do. "Well go out there. She's waiting, _Won-Won_."

Ron opened the door and shut it behind him. Lavender stood before him, looking immaculate as usual. Long legged, and straight blonde hair hanging down her back, Lavender looked very nice but he was still sure that his stomach didn't flip like it did with Hermione.

"Hey Lav," he greeted weakly.

"Ron? What took so long?" Lavender asked and attempted to kiss him. Ron quickly turned his head so that her lips touched his cheek. "I think that we should talk."

He nodded and she took his hand leading him to the couch. "I know that you didn't think that you were ready to get married but I've decided that it's alright to take it slow. So what if we've been together since Hogwarts--"

The door opened and Hermione stood in the doorway. Draped in only his Chudley Cannons and a pair of boxers, she smiled at them sweetly. "You must be Lavender. It's so nice to meet you. Ron has only great things to say about you." She walked over to them and leaned down to kiss Ron on the lips. "Darling, would you and Lavender like something to eat?" She walked over to the kitchen, his large slippers on her feet.

"Funny, he failed to mention you," Lavender said in clipped tone. Hermione smiled from the kitchen counter as she took some eggs from the cabinet. Ron sat looking at the scene, dumbfounded to say the least.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Hermione replied easily. "The engagement happened rather quickly. It was after I met the family at the Burrow." Lavender glared at Ron. They had been together for a little over a year before she met his family. Hermione combined all the eggs and some flour beating it steadily. "I remember it like it was just yesterday. Ron took on a tour of the house and we were looking out the window of his room when he proposed." The batter was thickening and so she turned on the stove to heat the grill. "Are you allergic to blueberries, Lavender?"

"No," she replied. Lavender had never even been in Ron's room at all. Come to think of it, she glanced at Hermione's attire. Hermione wore Ron's favorite Chudley Cannons shirt. The one that he had claimed no one could ever wear but him. "I was actually here to return Ron's key." Placing it on the table, she looked over to Ron who was looking at both of them wondering which one was going to attack first. "I must be going." Lavender stood up and adjusted her very short skirt. "It was a pleasure meeting you..."

"Hermione." She wanted Lavender to remember her. Hermione wasn't sure why she had such a desire to upset Lavender. Jealousy wasn't something she was used to. However, the sight of the pretty girl made her blood become hot and suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to claim Ron as hers. "Hermione Granger. Actually Hermione Weasley soon."

"I'll walk you out Lavender," Ron said and he led her to the door. When it was shut, he walked back to where Hermione was calmly stirring the batter. "I think that's enough." He put his hand on hers to stop the motion. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"I don't know," Hermione said looking up at him.

"Does this mean you want to marry me?" He asked tenatively.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know that either."

* * *

Professor Snape despite his surly demeanor was a very good teacher. Harry listened carefully to what the professor hoped he would get out of the course. It seemed like a very rigourous course and Harry felt a little overwhelmed by the thought of having to juggle with his University work, job at the shop and the new courses that he would be taking with his teachers here. Ginny sense his tension from where she stood in the kitchen and stopped them to let them know that lunch was ready. 

Harry looked at her and she took his hand giving it a small squeeze. She understood his thoughts at the busy schedule they had in front of them. Ginny had her job at the cafe, interning at St. Mungo's and a baby on the way. She didn't feel hurt that Harry was feeling like this but understood his concerns.

"Sandwich, Professor?" Ginny offered her former teacher. "I have roast beef, or chicken salad."

"These are edible, right Mrs. Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer. Harry tried to smother a laugh that threatened to fall from his lips. Ginny glared at him and Snape raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, roast beef then." She tossed it on the plate in front of him.

"Chicken for me, Gin," Harry said and she got him one. Ginny then put one of each on her plate. Sitting down, they chewed in silence for awhile. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Did you know my parents?" He asked and he saw that Professor Snape's demeanor had changed. Harry saw that his eyes became a little harder.

"I knew your father and mother," Snape said to him. "How well did you know your parents, Potter?"

"Not as much as I would have liked," he said softly and Ginny took his hand. Snape's demeanor told him that the his teacher was not very fond of his parents. Harry had been defensive of them when he was younger. Dudley often teased him and called his parents 'morons' for being dumb enough to get in an accident. He had learn to hold on to the loving parents he knew that they were inside him.

"James was a very popular boy in Hogwarts, confident even cocky to a point," The professor recollected. "He and his cronies often tortured me. Once they even hung me upside down. James and I just never got along." Harry shook his head, feeling horrible. "Your mother on the other hand was a lovely, kind girl. She stood up for me once, and we were good friends since that incident but one day it all seem to change. I was in Slytherin, and Lily was a Gryffindor. The divide between us became bigger, and the war with You-Know-Who was becoming bigger. Then I did something that she never forgave me for." He stopped suddenly, his eyes glazed.

"What?" Ginny asked though she knew that he wouldn't tell.

"It is in the past," Snape replied suddenly and then looked at the clock. "I must be on my way but I will return to meet the other student after I have dismissed my afternoon class." He nodded to them both and apparated silently.

Ginny stood up quickly and began to gather the plates. Harry, however, had other ideas in mind. He took her hand and tugged her gently so that she sat on his lap. For a moment, he looked at her and then kissed her lips tenderly. Ginny trembled underneath the gentle kiss. "I love you Ginny Potter." The whisper was so soft that she barely caught it.

"What has gotten into you, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard, I'm a husband, I'm a soon-to-be father," Harry said. "Take your pick. My father was a jerk to Snape but I don't remember feeling like he was like that at all. And if he was jerk, how did my mum fall for someone who tortured her friend? I don't know them at all."

"I'm sure that your father grew out of that phase," Ginny assured him. "It happens to the best of boys. You should've met Ron when we were younger. The guy couldn't talk to a girl if his life to depended on it." Harry smiled at her story. "But look at him now, he's probably shagging Hermione as we speak."

"What!"

"Trust me, she needs it," Ginny said. "People learn and grow up. You were remarkable with Snape today. If you had been younger and he said what he said, would you have reacted differently?"

"I would have been angry at him for what he said about my dad," replied Harry. "I might have not even believe it myself. But I grew up and my dad must have too or else my mum would have never fallen in love with him."

"I agree," she said and kissed him. "Let's clean up. Aunt Petunia will be coming soon." He nodded and she took her wand from her pocket. Harry watched as she flick it at the plates on their table. In a blink of an eye, they sat on the counter clean and ready to be put away. "Put those away, won't you?"

"I can't wait till I'm able to do that," Harry said as he put them in the cupboard. "When can I get one of those?"

"Maybe this week, if you behave," Ginny replied and he swatted her with a dish towel.

The doorbell rang and Ginny shriek.

"I'm not even ready!" Ginny said and rushed off. Harry followed her as she went into their bedroom. "Last time your Aunt was here, we were in the middle of a meltdown with Hermione and Ron. The first time I met her, I screamed at her, her husband and her son. This time I want it to be as normal as possible." She rushed to the armoire.

"When were we ever normal?" Harry asked.

"I just want to try to have an easy relationship with her," she said as held up a shirt. "She knew your mum better than anyone I think and wouldn't it be nice to have her in your life?" Ginny's face was hopeful and he couldn't bear to hurt her. He knew that it might not be as easy as she hoped.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Get dressed," he said to her and went to open the door.

Aunt Petunia looked perfect as usual. Perfectly coiffed and wearing a yellow dress suit, she looked very much like the picturesque wife. When she saw him, Petunia gave him a weak smile. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Aunt Petunia," he said and tried to quell the feelings of hurt and resentment that he felt inside. Opening the door, she walked in quietly clutching a box in her hands. "Have a seat. Ginny is just freshening up."

"How is she?" Petunia asked as she sat adjusting herself and smoothing her skirt. The box was placed beside her.

"She's fine," he replied. "Morning sickness and an unquenchable appetite but other than that fine."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Aunt Petunia!" Ginny walked out of the room looking fresh wearing a loose, ivory tunic and jeans. Her long hair fell in waves down her back and Harry smiled fondly at her. How did he get so lucky?

"Hello Ginny," she greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Ginny replied as she sat next to Harry. Aunt Petunia fidgeted for a moment and then placed the box on the coffee table. Ginny examined it and saw that the box was covered in pictures of two girls, one with red hair and green eyes and another with dark, coffee colored hair and an ivory face. "You and Harry's mum?" The pictures were all happy ones with the two girls hugging one another.

"Me and Lils took the same pose every year," Petunia said with a small smile. "Even when she went to Hogwarts. I would come with our parents to the platform and she come running towards me once she stepped off the train. Our father would take the picture." She opened the box and Harry peered inside to see a bunch of letters tied together with a black ribbon. "This was a bunch of correspondence between us."

Ginny took a letter out from the top of the pile and read it outloud:

_Dear Pet,_

_I know you are angry at me and I understand why .But what he did was for the best. Should the Dark Lord find out...I hate to even think about it. S- came to visit us and I never saw anyone so wracked with grief. I don't want to scold you but what you did was foolish, it only spurned him on. Don't you see? It was the only way to stop the suspicion... to point them away from you. I love you sis and I know he does too._

_Lils_

"Who was S?" Ginny asked.

"It's not important," Petunia replied curtly. However, the couple highly doubted that.

Harry grabbed another one and saw that it was another one from his mother. He read it in a shaky voice:

_Pet-_

_Why? He never meant to hurt you! He loved you and this is how it all plays out? I'm trying very hard not to be upset but this has killed him. I admit that it was foolish deal he made, but of all people...Vernon. I couldn't bear to explain when he saw you together at Mum and Dad's. He disappeared after James and I spoke to him and about your situation._

_He's one of them now._

_Lils_

"So you didn't hate my mum and dad," Harry said to her. Petunia shook her head as tears filled her dark eyes.

"No. But I put on a good show, don't I?" Petunia asked wryly. She took one out of the box and for some reason, the scent on the parchment smelt familiar to Ginny.

Petunia read this one in a heavy voice:

_Pet-_

_Congratulations on the marriage. I'm sure you and Vernon will be happy. Perhaps if different actions had occurred than it would be me and you. I guess we'll never know. I understand that you're having a baby. So is Lily. Congratulations to you both. I wish you all the happiness I could have never given you._

_S_

_Dearest Pet,_

_Tonight we will go into hiding and Dumbledore has assured me that this will be delivered. We have been targeted. Harry, in particular. I know that you never wish to speak to me again but I have only one more request to ask of you, my dearest. Should something happen, take care of Harry. Raise him as a Muggle. Never let him know. He will be better off. Remember that despite it all, I love you and so does James. So does he. Despite what he has become. _

_I think he wishes to die so that he might never see you and Vernon together. He saw you one day walking near your home with Dudley in your arms. He wore the invisibility cloak that James let him borrow. I think you sense him and he apparated away. He return it and the look on his face broke my heart. He urged me to take Dumbledore's advice. So we are leaving and I don't know for how long. I promise that it will work out because I believe that love will save us._

_Always,_

_Your Lils_

"She was killed a little after she wrote that," Petunia said as tears streaked her face. "I did love her. I will always love her but she promised. She promised that it would work out but it didn't and she believed that love would save her but it didn't! If love couldn't save my sister than it sure as hell wasn't going to work for me!" She sobbed into her hands. "Why did she leave me?" Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"All those years when you ranted about my mother and father..." Harry reasoned. "You let Uncle Vernon torture me, you let Dudley bully me!"

"Because I'm weak!" Petunia said and stood up. "I felt like I couldn't love the way I did. I couldn't bear to look at you. You look like your father but the eyes were the clincher. They were your mother's. I would always see her in you. I would always see and I would always be reminded so I pushed you away. I let them do it to you because I couldn't bear to love you. Vernon hated magical folk and I had to act like I did too, or he wouldn't have married me."

"Why in the world would you marry someone like him?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because I was pregnant," replied Petunia. Harry closed his mind to the mental image threatening to invade it. "I loved a boy when I was very young, a boy that had known James and Lily. He wanted to marry me but the war with Voldemort was just beginning. He was getting a lot of pressure from his schoolmates and even started to get threatened. What scared him the most was that they would find out about me. One day, someone did."

She paced back and forth relieving the memories in her mind. "I was in my second year at the University, Lily had graduated Hogwarts and married James. _He_ came to my flat to tell me that we couldn't be together anymore. It broke my heart." Her voice cracked and she leaned against a wall. Harry and Ginny were silent wanting to learn more. "I went to a pub where all the students hung out and drank until I couldn't remember. I woke up next to your uncle. He was very kind to me and said that he had noticed me around the campus. I was flattered but a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. He had come in right when I told your mother and disappeared."

Petunia turned to Ginny and gave her a sad smile. "Some of us aren't as lucky, my dear. You married a man who loves you with all his heart. I love someone too like that...once. Vernon and Dudley are all I have now."

"No, no," Ginny said. "You have us too. Doesn't she Harry?"

Ginny turned to him, her big brown eyes bright with tears of compassion for Petunia. He looked at his Aunt who he had detested with a passion. His mind suddenly flashed to the one time he had been sick and his Aunt had argued with Vernon to bring him to a doctor. He had been given Dudley's spare room for that week and once every night he could feel his Aunt's cool hand on his forehead to check his temperature. After that week, his Aunt had tried to convince Vernon to give Harry the spare room. When awoke the next morning, Aunt Petunia's right cheek was a sickly purple and she was trembling. He tried to never get sick.

"Yes," he agreed with his wife and took her hand. His own eyes watering. "She has us and the baby."

"Speaking of the baby, I'm starving," Ginny said. "Aunt Petunia, would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I would," Petunia replied in a tired voice. Harry could tell that this had been an emotionally exhausting day for her. Suddenly, the perfectly done up woman who had come into their home looked tired. The dark circles under her eyes were prominent.

As she got up, Harry grabbed her wrist and their eyes met. For the first time, Petunia looked him in the eyes reflecting a sadness of losing the ones they had loved the most. He had an urge to almost pull her into his arms, to almost assure her that because she had loved his mother than he would try to love her. However, he nodded and let go of his grip, and Petunia walked into the kitchen.

Harry sat on the couch running a hand through his dark hair and sighed.

It had been a crazy day.

The sound of bickering was heard coming closer to their door.

Hermione and Ron.

And it could only get crazier.

He got up and opened the door as Hermione and Ron continued their argument as they walked inside.

"Honestly Ron!" said Hermione and she smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry. Ron, I'm still talking! Why did you not tell her that you were seeing someone when she called that night?"

"I was rushing over to find you—Hey Harry," Ron said. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't tell Lavender?"

"I don't know what you're capable of," Hermione said. "You proposed to me and I didn't have a stitch on!"

"You proposed to her?" Harry asked Ron. Then he turned to Hermione. "You were naked?" Hermione had the good grace to blush. "My Aunt Petunia is here and I don't think that she wants to hear about your...bits." He could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"How was the new teacher?" Hermione asked.

"We have our work cut out for us," Harry said. "Potions doesn't sound easy and our final exams are coming up at the University."

"Yeah, and Snape will work you two hard," Ron said.

"Really, Mr. Weasley? I found my workload rather average." It was Professor Snape who had apperated silently into the room.

"Professor Snape, this is Hermione Granger," Harry introduced his friend.

Snape nodded at her and retrieve a piece of parchment from his robe. "Your supply list, Miss Granger. We will begin next week, Dumbledore has informed me that you are both free Tuesday and Thursday evenings so I have taken the liberty of reserving those evenings for our lessons. I expect you both to read the first two chapters of your text. Understood--"

"Harry, your Aunt gave us a picture of her and your mum. Look I've made a frame for it--" The swinging door to the kitchen swung open and Ginny emerged along with Petunia. Snape met her eyes and Petunia stop short, her eyes wideningto the size of saucers. The smile that had been on her face fell in surprise. She approached him and he almost backed away.

"Hello Pet," Snape said softly.

"Hello Severus," Petunia replied.

It was then that both Ginny and Harry realized that they were looking at the infamous 'S'.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter done! My heartfelt thanks goes to those who have waited patiently and begged me to update. Your comments mean so much to me especially during stressful times at school. Don't you know that the writing fairy feeds on reviews?

If you haven't read "Growing Up Flower Twins" by Briana Marie than I suggest you do. It was my inspiration for Severus/Petunia relationship. Also, I have tried to justify Petunia's behavior in the way I thought she might be and the reasons why.

BTW, many have asked about Sirius, and Remus...keep reading!

Questions, feel free to e-mail me. I respond pretty quickly.

My love and gratitude always, JLaLa


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

J.K Rowling is the owner of all these fabulous characters...sadly not me.

Meeting the Weasleys (Part Five)

By JLaLa

"Wait a minute," Ron said as he looked at both Petunia and Severus. "You..." He pointed at Snape. "...and you." He pointed to Petunia. Ron ran a hand through his hair trying to comprehend the strangeness of the matter. "I need to sit down."

Harry looked at his aunt and the way she looked at Snape made him uneasy. This was the same aunt who was married to his oaf of an uncle. She was Petunia Dursley, ultra-normal Suzy homemaker. But there were still bits of Petunia Evans in her. The way Snape looked at her was like he was still seeing the same young girl he had loved. "Aunt Petunia?" His voice sounded high and nervous. "I hate to ask but Dudley isn't--"

"No, Harry," Petunia said interrupting him. "Dudley is Vernon's son. From the one drunken night. I love my son." She turned to Snape looking him straight in the eyes. "But it was a mistake."

"But Vernon is alright to you?" Snape asked worriedly.

"He treats me well," She assured him with a shaky voice. Harry almost snorted in disagreement. "It's been such a long time." Tears began to well up in her dark eyes. "I wondered what had become of you."

"You knew why I had to do it," he replied.

"I didn't at first but I grew to understand why you did it," Petunia said. "To protect me." He nodded.

"Aunt Petunia?" Ginny said and placed at hand on her shoulder. "It's quarter to five. Dudley will be picking you up soon." Petunia turned to look at her and then nodded wordlessly still looking at Snape. Petunia gathered her coat and purse.

"I must be on my way," she agreed. This time Snape approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You will come back, won't you?" he asked and Petunia nodded, her eyes bright. "Tuesdays and Thursday evenings, I will be instructing Potter and Granger."

"Perhaps you could come and visit us those days, Aunt Petunia," Ginny suggested and Harry's eyes widened.

Petunia glanced at her watch. "I really must be going." She put her coat on quickly and then kissed Ginny on the cheek. Then to Harry's surprise, she kissed him also, looked into his eyes, and patted his cheek affectionately. "Goodbye my dears." Harry opened the door and she rushed out but not before giving Snape a second glance.

Snape cleared his throat and they turned to him. He remained quiet and they knew that he would not reveal anything to them. Ginny and Ron knew him well enough. He cleared his throat. "I must be on my way." He went over to Harry and shook his hand. Then he went to Hermione doing the same. Giving them a nod, he prepared to apparate. "Until next Tuesday, I expect you to have your supplies." With a single pop, he was gone.

Harry turned to his wife. "Are you actually trying to get my aunt to cheat?" His eyes were blazing. "If my uncle found out, you don't know what he would do."

"Harry, look at them," Ginny retorted. "Nothing has changed between them whether you want to deny it or not. But don't you think that it be safer for your aunt to see him here rather than to run around the city in secret where God knows who could see them?"

"I guess," Harry said and then pulled her into his arms. "I love you Ginny Potter."

"I know," she replied and then squealed when her husband dipped her quickly so that he could kiss her.

"For Merlin's sake," Ron said exasperating. "We don't need to see that! This is how you got here in the first place."

Ginny looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Alright but tell me. Did you really propose to Hermione while she was naked?"

* * *

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was not privy to frequent guests. For one, the owner Sirius Black was a bit eccentric and rumored to had gone mad. He had witness the betrayal of his best friend, James Potter and his wife Lily by their friend, Peter Pettigrew. If it had not been for Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore who led him from the scene, he would have been in Azkaban. The second reason was the fact that Remus Lupin, a known werewolf lived in the house with his friend. There were those who still very much wary of his kind. 

But it was that afternoon as they sat for lunch when the sound of someone apparating caught their attention. They turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts in the kitchen. Sirius grinned at his former teacher and stood up.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Sirius," he greeted. "Remus." The other man smiled at him.

"How can we help you?" Remus asked and took a sip of his tea. "Could we offer you anything?"

"No," Dumbledore said as he took a seat. "Have you seen Arthur Weasley lately, Remus?"

"No sir," he replied.

"His daughter Ginny has gotten married," Dumbledore informed them.

"That's wonderful," Sirius said jovially. "I met Ginny at her brothers' joke shop in Diagon Alley. Very sweet girl."

"She was a wonderful student in my defense class," Remus added. "Sharp as a tack like her mother and secretly Snape's favorite student."

"So what is her new last name?" Sirius asked with an amused smile though he found it quite odd that they were being told about this.

"Potter," Dumbledore said and the color fell from both their faces. "Ginny Potter."

"She's married Harry," Remus said quietly to himself and he had to smile. "Does he know anything else?"

"He knows why he never knew of our world," the old man said. "He understands."

"I can't believe it," Sirius said with a laugh. "The Potter curse is still intact."

"Curse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potters love redheads," he replied. "I do recall that Ginny is a very pretty redhead."

"She is also pregnant," the headmaster added.

"Oh Merlin." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "A baby. We're going to be uncles." His face broke into a wide grin and then faded. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Soon," Dumbledore said. "But I'm sure you will get much information from the Defense teacher who should be visiting tomorrow. Perhaps you should be so oblige and pick her up from their home."

The two could only nod excitedly.

* * *

The loud crash in the living room quickly woke up the couple. Ginny bolted from the bed and Harry's eyes opened in a split second. He got up quickly from bed. Looking at his wife, Harry put his finger to his lips telling her to remain silent. Ginny got up quietly and followed her husband down the hallway. Peering into the hallway, a flash of purple cause Ginny to scream loudly into his ear. 

Happily.

"Tonks!" Ginny ran into the woman's arms and jumped as much as her pregnant stomach would into the woman's arms. She drew apart and looked at the woman's full stomach. "Tonks...you're huge."

"Yes, babies will do that to you," Tonks said with a laugh.

"Professor Lupin?"

She nodded with a small smile. Ginny squealed and then turned to her husband who stood by her smiling. "Tonks, I want you to meet my husband, Harry Potter." He looked at purple-haired woman with the heart-shaped face and the bright smile. She seemed to studying him, almost memorizing his face. Her eyes went to his scar but quickly she composed herself.

"Wotcher Harry," she greeted. "It's very nice to meet you. Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nymphadora?"

"My mum..." she replied. "I know I'm not naming my kid anything close to that name."

"I met Tonks while I was in school Harry," she informed him. "She is Professor Lupin's..."

"Girlfriend," Tonks finished though she seemed disappointed. "But now Remus has retired and I'm now your new defense teacher. My other student is Ron's girlfriend, is she not?"

"Yes if that's what you want to call Hermione," Harry replied with a laugh. "She's my best friend, we go to the University together."

"That's wonderful," she said with a soft smile. "It's so nice to see you." Tonks stared at him in a daze. She shook her head and then pulled out a piece of paper. "You and Hermione's book list but I'm sure that Ginny still has these books. I'm more of an action teacher so we won't be going to much into the books."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "I'll grab it," Harry said. He went to the door to be greeted by two men. One with dark hair and another taller one who looked very tired but was smiling at him. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Professor Lupin!" Ginny walked over to the tired looking man and hugged him. "Hello, Sirius!" She hugged him also. They seemed very happy to see her but there eyes seemed to wandering over to Harry.

"How is your brothers' shop going?" Sirius asked. "I haven't had a chance to go visit in awhile."

"Fine but they miss their favorite customer," she said fondly. Ginny took Harry's hand. "I'm sorry, my husband--"

"Harry Potter, sirs," he said and held out his hand to Sirius. The man shook it heartily though there was a sad look in his eyes.

_The smell of cologne, and a loud, hearty laugh. His mother was scolding someone. "You're his godfather! Please do not teach him to throw food!" He could hear his own laughs mingled in with his father and godfather. Another man with sad, tired eyes wiped the mashed carrots ruefully from his face though a small smile graced his features..._

Harry shook his head recovering from the sudden flash of a memory. "Sirius Black, my boy," the man replied in a trembling voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?"

The man's face colored. "I mean--"

"What he means to say is that we met you once before," the other man said. "Remus Lupin." Harry shook his hand. "We worked with your parents for awhile. Your mum show us your pictures and we saw you with your parents while you were walking about once."

"Did you know my parents well?" he asked curiously.

"We got along very well," Sirius said. "At school, we were all chums but there were things that seperated us all in time."

"Would you all like to stay for breakfast?" Harry inquired.

"I'm starved!" Tonks said and they all laughed.

"Well that settles it," Remus said.

"Darling," Ginny said from the kitchen. Harry could see her bright red hair peering into the fridge from where he stood in the living room. "We've run out of eggs. It's so wonderful that I can say that without the thought of vomiting."

"I couldn't stand to look at poultry for my first trimester," Tonks said.

"I'll go grab some from around the corner love," Harry told her and then went over to kiss her full on the lips. They smiled at one another. Grabbing his coat from the rack near the door, he gave a quick wave. "Be back in a jiffy."

When he was gone, Tonks went to the counter that seperated the kitchen and the living room from one another sitting on wooden stool slowly. Ginny pushed the shutters that usually obscured the view on the living room wider and grinned at her friend.

"He's adorable, Gin," Tonks remarked.

"I know."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you both look like Lily and James?" Remus asked as he went over to the fireplace to look at the photos.

"All the time," Ginny said.

"How did you both meet?" Sirius inquired.

"I flirted him up at a bakery," she said. "It was Halloween." Her eyes glazed over remembering. "He was sweet, and cute but I remembered thinking that he had the saddest but most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. He told me about his parents, and his relatives. He slept under the stairs, you know? We stayed up till Merlin knows when and when he kissed me the streeplamps exploded."

"That good, eh?" Tonks retorted.

"And then I was pregnant," Ginny finished.

"He found a good girl," Sirius said to her. "I always told James that the Potters were cursed and blessed to love redheads. That fiery hair comes with a fiery temper."

"You seem to know a lot about my parents." Harry had arrived with a grocery bag in his hands. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he pulled out a bag of something as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were still on Sirius. "I got these for you, Gin. I know how you love them." It was a bag of fortune cookies and she smiled appreciatively at him.

If there was one thing that Harry hated, it was being lied to. He always knew when he was being jerked around and somehow he knew this was one of those times. Sirius turned bright red, and turned to Remus for help. His friend could only shrug being unable to find a plausible excuse in his mind.

"Mr. Black, I'm a grown man, please don't lie to me," he said in a harsh tone. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder realizing that the stress was finally hitting him hard. She had never seen him so upset.

"Harry..." Ginny said in a soft voice.

"No, he's has a right to upset," Sirius interrupted and then looked at the Harry. "You're a smart man, Harry." He sat back on the couch and patted the space next to him. "Sit, my boy." Ginny pushed her husband towards the man. Harry sat though he seemed a bit upset.

Sirius pulled his wallet and pulled a photo handing it to Harry. It was a younger Sirius holding a baby boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. It was a moving photo so the young man would tickle the little boy once of awhile making his toothless grin bigger. "Lils insisted on taking it. She said that I should cherish the time I had with my godson. I just never thought how right she was..." He wiped his eyes quickly.

"You're my godfather," Harry said. "Why did you lie?"

"It wasn't the right time to tell you about our past," he replied. "Your father and I were like brothers. I'd stay over at his house all the time. Remus joined us soon after we entered Hogwarts and then...Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter. Where is he?" Harry asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment," Sirius said. "We called ourselves the Marauders, and would often prank the other houses. It was a wonderful time in our lives." He sighed. "Your father, however, fell in love with the lovely Lily Evans. She couldn't stand him." Remus laughed thinking of the past when the only thing they worried about was graduating and when the only thought the James was of getting Lily to date him.

"He asked her out everyday for a year," Remus added. "Sometimes by owl, sometimes face to face, and sometimes by singing dwarfs." Ginny laughed at the mental picture in her mind. "On the 366th day, she finally said yes to him."

"A year later, he asked her to marry him. It was the beginning of seventh year, and she surprisingly said yes," Sirius continued. "I almost fell out of chair when he told me, I didn't believe him. But the very next day, the Potter ring was on her finger."

He took Ginny and tapped his wand on it. Suddenly the simple band seem to bloom like a flower, diamonds sprung forth and a large ruby emerging in the middle. "May I look at this?" He look at the inside of the ring. "Inside your grandsparents' initials are engraved, so are your parents' and now yours and Ginny's."

He handed the ring to Harry so that he could see the faint initials carved in as well as the new intials of 'HJP and GMW'. "It was the happiest day of all our lives when you were born. You brought great happiness in a time when there was such darkness with You-Know-Who. Your parents were thrilled, and I had the great honor of becoming your godfather."

"You-Know-Who wanted your parents dead so they agreed to go into hiding and to let Sirius become their secret keeper," Remus said.

"But I couldn't," Sirius said. "If something happened to me, I was afraid they would find a way to look into my mind and find out where you were so I persuaded your parents to use someone else."

"Who?" Ginny asked gripping her husband's hand.

"Peter," Sirius said. "How little I knew him! How was I to know that he was helping the Dark Lord? He told You-Know-Who where you were. He watched from the outside as he killed your parents and then tried to kill you!"

Tears of anguish coursed down his face and Tonks rushed to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders leaning her head against his back. "But by the time I realized what I had done it was too late. The house was burned to the ground and that's when I saw you. You were bleeding, and I held you so that you wouldn't see your mum..."

"I came just in time to see Peter apparate away along with Dumbledore," Remus said in a heavy voice. "I had to get Sirius out of there. It was too suspicious to see him screaming like a madman holding Harry. We gave you to Hagrid, who works at Hogwarts also. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Professor Dumbledore explained what Lily and James requested," said Sirius. "We agreed that it was best."

"It was BEST!" Harry said and got up. "You don't know half of what happened in my life!" His eyes were flashing a harsh green. "Did you know I slept in a cupboard until I was fourteen? You know absolutely nothing about what is best for me." He walked over to the window trying to not look at the man whose eyes were full of hurt.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Harry. "I was always watching you but I couldn't see what was inside that house on Privet Drive." Harry turned to him wondering how the man knew where he had lived. "I was just so thankful you were alive that I failed to see how bad it was."

"I never saw you," Harry said in a heavy voice.

Sirius smiled softly. "You don't remember your old friend Snuffles?"

_Harry sat crying on the front porch of his Privet Drive home. He was sure that his eye was turning purple from his latest bully encounter. His Aunt and Uncle had taken Dudley to the dentist. Vernon had told him to walk himself home from school despite the impending storm. His Aunt Petunia discreetly handed him an umbrella, her eyes blank and emotionless. But maybe he had imagine that glimmer of fondness in her eyes. It had only been a split second but he saw it._

_The rain poured soaking the small boy. He wondered how it could get worse._

_It was his birthday._

_A loud bark interrupted his train of thought as a big, black dog ran up to him licking his face. Harry had to laugh at the dog's eagerness and affection towards him. "Hey boy." He stroked the dog's soft fur. "Where's your owner?" The dog whimpered shaking himself to wring out his damp fur and Harry caught sight of a collar. "Snuffles." The dog barked and his tail wagged happily._

_The rain continued to pour along with a powerful gust of wind. It sprayed the small boy. July was usually a hot, muggy month but the sudden storm had appeared out of nowhere. "It's my birthday today, you know?" The little boy sniffled and the dog laid on his lap licking his hand. "I just wish my mum and dad were here. But they're not..." The sudden rush of tears came out in a choked sob. _

_"Snuffles!" Harry looked to see a man with dark hair and weary eyes rushing towards him. He looked at the dog and then at Harry, his eyes briefly traveling to above to glance at something above his eyes. "I apologize. Snuffles is very friendly, a bit of an invader." Harry smiled as he pet the dog._

_"Don't worry sir," he replied. "He's been keeping me company."_

_"That's good," said the man as he glanced around. "Your parents--"_

_"I live with my aunt and uncle," Harry said. He suddenly stood up from the porch steps when he saw his Uncle's car pulling up to the sidewalk. Snuffles growled loudly._

_"Harry, would you mind if I had a word with your aunt and uncle for a moment?" the man asked with fire in his eyes. Before the boy could answer, he saw the man go to his relatives. His aunt's eyes widened in fear and his Uncle turned purple as the man lectured them._

_Several things happened after that day. He got to eat a proper meal once in awhile. His aunt gave him a new sweater as well as an umbrella and he got a key to the house so that he could go in if they weren't there._

_It was a week before he realized that the anonymous man had called him, Harry._

_And he had never told the man his name._

* * *

"It was you," Harry said looking over to Remus. The man nodded at him. Harry turned to Sirius. "You were Snuffles?" 

"Yes, I'll have to explain that later also," Sirius said. "Listen Harry. Remus and I have loved you longer than you could remember and you do have a right to be angry at us. But we're asking you to give us a chance to get to know you."

"We've missed so much of your life," Remus said as he got up. "Sometimes we feel cheated but you were cheated at a chance to know your parents. Perhaps we could help one another to change this feeling. I know that you're too old to have a guardians but perhaps you could have us a friends, and possibly one day even a part of your family."

Ginny went to her husband sensing that he needed her. Taking his hand, he turned to look at her. Harry contemplated what they were offering. He was angry but also he was able to understand why they had chosen to do the things they did.

"Fair enough," he said to them. They beamed at him as if he had offered them the world. Harry looked at his watch and then at Ginny. "I'm late for work!" Ginny rushed to grab his coat for him and he put it on quickly.

"Will you be home before dinner?" she asked.

"I got class tonight," he replied and Ginny frowned. It had been hard trying to find time amongst school, work, her internship, his wizarding education. They only saw each other before bed. He saw the worry in her eyes. "Cheer up, Gin. I'll be thinking about you all day and night. I'm not myself without you."

Harry kissed her softly and gazed down at his pretty wife. He knelt and kissed her stomach. "I'll see you soon, little one." Harry turned to Tonks. "I'll see you for my lessons." She waved from where she sat tiredly. He then turned to look at Sirius and Remus. "Goodbye then." He gave an awkward wave as he departed quickly.

"It could've been worse," Remus remarked after Harry left.

"Why does Harry work?" Sirius asked.

"How else will he take care of a child?" Tonk replied and then turned to Ginny. "You must excuse him. He's a little inept."

"HEY!" Sirius said with an amused glint. "The Potters were very well off."

"Oh yeah," Ginny said to herself. "The vault. It has caused us so much chaos."

"It's just a vault," Tonks said.

"Not when your brother works at Gringotts and they send him an emergency note saying that his sister must sign some release to get a key since she is the new Mrs. Potter." Ginny recalled to them. She saw Sirius and Remus's eyes light up in amusement and had to smile. "It also doesn't help when Dumbledore congratulates me on the baby in front of the whole family right after that."

"I don't believe that I have ever heard the whole story," Remus said eagerly.

"Do tell us," Sirius added. "By the way, I'm starving." Ginny gave him an amused smile.

"Would like to stay for lunch?"

"Well we don't want to impose--" Sirius said.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Tonks yelled from where she sat. "I know you want to stay so stop wasting our time so we can eat."

"My nymphet," Remus said and went over to kiss the side of her head. "Never get in the way of her getting a meal."

* * *

Fired. 

Harry walked home slowly after his class. He didn't anticipate telling Ginny about this. He himself felt very ashamed. His boss said that though that the liked him very much but they couldn't deal with his constant tardiness and the fact that he was distracted by his new life.

Walking up to the flat, he opened the front door only to be greeted by a figure jumping into his arms. "Welcome home!" He was knocked down to the floor and looked up to see his wife smiling down on him, her red hair covering him from each side. He reached up gently to hold her face so that he could kiss her.

For a moment, he forgot that he had been fired. That there little family would be living off Ginny's paycheck as a waitress and perhaps that he might have to leave school only a semester from graduating. "Ginny, I have to tell you something." They both sat up on the floor. She took his hand sensing his sad nature. "I got fired."

"Fired?" She repeated and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh baby..." Ginny kissed him. "It's okay--"

"NO! It's not okay! I can't even take care of my family," he replied loudly unable to look her in the eyes. He was humiliated beyond belief.

"Ah. But you can."

"No. I can't." Harry said. "Neither can you on a waitress's salary."

"I'm a barista, thank you very much," Ginny said in a matter of fact voice. "Darling, did you forget about your vault?"

"Vault?"

"Remember, that night at the Burrow," she reminded him. "Bill, my brother? Gringotts? This?" She held up her key. "It seems Mr. Potter that you have a lot of money as well as assets."

"Assets?"

"A house in Scotland, for one," Ginny informed him. "As well as outside London, close to the Burrow, and a lot of galleons in Gringotts." She explained the whole conversion to him to figure out how much it was in pounds.

He gasped. "That much?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him. "Remus and Sirius explained the whole thing to me when you left. But now you can buy your supplies for your lessons at Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's a wizarding market place," Ginny told him. "We can go tomorrow with Hermione and Ron if you'd like."

"Okay," he said with a smile. Things were going to be okay. He could still attend school and be able to provide for Ginny and their little one. He put a hand on her swelling abdomen, it was almost the end of her first trimester.

Harry took her hand and kissed it as he looked the simple wedding band she had. Ginny had put it back to its original nature. "Gin, will you marry me?" She turned to him confused but with a grin.

"I am married to you silly," she said quietly.

"After the baby is born," Harry said. "I want to marry you again. With your family there. Hermione and Ron as your maid of honor and my best man. Remus, Sirius and Tonks...Aunt Petunia also." He took both her hands and kiss them. "I want to do this properly and give you the wedding you should've had." Harry kissed her and she could feel her eyes start to swell with tears. "It's what you deserve."

"Why? I'm not worth anything," she said as the tears fell.

"You're worth the sun and the moon," Harry said. "You've given me love. So what do you say?"

"YES!" Ginny said through her tears. "A thousand times yes!" She threw her arms around him. "You've made me very happy." As much as she adored her wedding, she wished that her family was there. It meant so much to both Molly and Arthur.

"Then I'll be buying you an engagement ring," he pronounced.

"Oh Harry...no..." Ginny held her hand with her ring on it. "This is enough--"

"No," he said. "We're going to do this right."

"Well I thought we did it pretty good the first time," she said and kissed him. "I'm going to call Hermione and let her know about tomorrow." Ginny got up slowly and then rushed to the phone.

She dialed quickly. "HELLO!" It was Ron. Ginny jumped holding the phone out. She could hear Hermione in the background.

"Give me that phone--"

"HELLO! MIONE I THINK IT'S BROKEN!"

"No, I'm pretty sure they've gone deaf from your yelling!"

Ginny turned to look at her husband who was trying to hold in his laughter. "And those two want to get married."

"If Ron can get it together," he replied. "Let's floo there later. Come here."

She put the phone down quietly on the table as he led her to their bedroom.

"HELLO!" Ron's voice bellowed into the empty room.

* * *

"It's amazing," Hermione said breathlessly as they walked through Diagon Alley. Harry had to agree as they both looked wide-eyed at the crowds of wizards and shop much to the amusement of their partners. 

"Where do we go?" Harry asked.

Ginny led the way looking at the supply list that was given to them by Snape and Tonks. Hermione and Harry first went to get caludrons as well as their ingredients for their potions at the apothercary. Their excitement was contagious and soon Ginny was telling them all about her days at Hogwarts.

"It was the prank of the century---" Ginny had been telling them about Fred and George's graduation prank which had included invisible quicksand when she bumped into someone in the bookshop.

"Ginny?"

She looked up to see her ex-fiance Dean Thomas staring down at her. It had been a little more than a year sincce their break-up but it had not diminished the awkwardness she felt. However, she saw his eyes still held affection for her and she prayed that Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone off to look for the books.

"Gin?" It was Hermione.

Damn.

Ginny turned from him to see her best friend walking towards her, along with Ron and Harry. She almost squealed in panic. Her brother's eyes narrowed and Harry look at them curiously.

This was not happening.

"It's been awhile," Dean said to her softly. "How are you?"

"Good, very good," she replied praying that her loose top covered her swollen stomach.

"Who's this?" Harry asked as walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand to the shocked Dean who took it shaking it slowly. Ginny seemed so uncomfortable and he wanted to rescue her.

"Dean Thomas," The man replied after he shook Harry's hand. "How do you know Ginny?"

"I'm married to her," he said evenly though Harry realized who he was. Dean's face changed into a myraid of emotion as he looked at them. He looked at Ginny's wedding band traveling only briefly to her widening stomach.

"This is uncomfortable," muttered Ron from he stood. Hermione swatted him in the chest.

"You're so insensitive," replied Hermione. "Imagine having to run into your ex."

"Imagine that."

They all turned to see who the new voice belonged to.

"Hello Hermione," Draco Malfoy greeted looking at her with penetrating blue eyes. "I see you've tired of Krum."

"Hello Draco," she replied with a toneless voice meeting his gaze.

They stood staring at one another for a moment. The group including Dean stared at the both of them.

"How do you know each other?" Ginny asked unable to hold in the question she knew that was plaguing everyone's mind.

"The question is how much do we know each other," Draco said to her.

"Obviously not well enough," Hermione said sharply. "You're a wizard."

"To answer your question Ginny," Draco informed her as approached Hermione slowly. They were so close that an inch more and their lips would've been touching. "We were going to get married."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you seriously think I would leave Draco Malfoy out? He's my guilty pleasure.

There's supposed to be so much more to this chapter but I want to save it for the next chapter. Many have been questioning why both Hermione and Harry did not receive Hogwarts letters and that will be explained in the next chapter.

I apologize for taking so long on my updates but I had to dabble inbetween finals and the holidays so hopefully I get more done.

PLEASE REVIEW! I have the flu and reviews are loaded with vitamin C.

Next chapter: Ron's reaction to Hermione and Draco's past, more bonding for Remus and Sirius, lessons begin with Tonks and Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohmigod! I can't believe that I got so many reviews, I'm overwhelmed.

All these wonderful characters belong to J.K.Rowling

Also, the song "Try Me" is sung by James Brown so I didn't make the song up.

(Read on to find out)

Meeting the Weasleys (Part Six)

By JLaLa

"You know what?" Ginny said to Dean. "I thought it was going to be odd between us but they--" She threw an arm at Hermione and Draco. "--they take the cake."

Dean laughed and gave her a smile. "You always knew how to make me laugh."

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "Really okay?"

"Yes," he said to her. "I was heartbroken at first. You're a hard girl to get over Ginny Weasley—sorry I mean Potter." They burst into a fit of laughter. "But I did and I do love you still Gin but differently."

"I know what you mean," Ginny said.

"I'm engaged," Dean informed, and her grin widened. She threw her arms around him. "Remember Padma Patil? We'll be having our wedding in the spring."

"I'm so happy for you," Ginny told him and took his hand. Things had changed. Time had changed their young love into something more. It was a friendship, and a love for one another. They wouldn't forget about what they had but it was no longer a bitter memory but a fond one.

"Well anyway, I'll leave you to--" Dean looked over at Hermione and Draco who were arguing quietly to one another. "--to that." He held his hand out to Harry. "Good luck mate, you'll need it." Harry smiled at him.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and then gave a Draco a tight smile. "Please excuse us." She grabbed her friend's arm and whipped her around. "Are you insane? You were going to marry Draco Malfoy! He has a great ass but---"

"You think I have a great ass?" asked a very amused Draco.

"That is so not the point," she replied turning to him and then back to her friend. "Why?"

"I was young and ignorant obviously," Hermione said and then turned to Draco. "You lied to me. You wanted me to marry you but you couldn't tell me the truth."

"Would you have believed me?" he asked.

"You had a wand to show your abilities!" Hermione responded. "It all makes sense. Why you wanted to get married so quickly without both our families. You didn't want me to know. Better yet, you didn't want your parents to know." Her eyes filled with tears. "What the hell did you think you were going to do with me? Stash me in some other house while you run around with your family."

"But my parents are different. My father--"

"Fuck your father!" she said loudly. Loudly enough to silence the very busy bookstore. "You broke my heart."

"Yes I know," Draco replied. "I am sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder. "My feelings haven't changed and now that you're of the wizarding kind they'll be happy--"

"And if they're still not happy?" she replied. "I won't be with someone who was too chicken to introduce me to his parents." Hermione sighed and then met his eyes. "I loved you once. I would've married you but something inside told me that you were ashamed of me. I couldn't have that for me...or a baby."

"Baby?" Draco's face turned considerably paler.

"Good thing," she said bitterly. "I miscarried a few days after I realized that I couldn't marry a boy whose family thought I was nothing."

"I had to protect you," he told her.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hermione said. "I'm in love with someone else."

She turned around and he grabbed her arm. "Until how long? First me, then Krum, and now him?" He pointed his head at Ron who remained nearby expressionless.

"Let go of me," she said and tried to pull away. "You hurting me--"

"Let go of her," came a harsh whisper. Ron was pulling Draco away. "If you know what's best."

Draco relented and then without another word swept out of the store leaving his mess. Hermione crumbled into Ginny's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't want to remember," Hermione responded.

"I'm taking you home." Ginny began to lead her out when she turned to look at Ron.

"Ron," she said quietly. His eyes once hard were now swimming with emotion. "Are you angry?"

"Mione," Ron said tenderly. "I'm still in love with you. That hasn't changed."

* * *

"How did this all happen?" Ginny asked as she arrived at Hermione's flat. It was neat and decorated tastefully. It was the bright orange nightshirt that caught her eyes. 

Ron's.

"I was eighteen," Hermione said as she sat down and then stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry. Did you want some tea--"

"I came here so that you could pour your heart out to me," Ginny told her. "Sit down."

Hermione sighed and grabbed a pillow so that she could hold it to her chest. "I had just started my first semester at University and was bit lonely. A friend of mine invited me to a frat party." She closed her eyes remembering.

_"You'll have fun," Moira said to a wary Hermione._

_"But looking like this?" she asked. Hermione was dressed in a burgundy, velvet halter top and jeans. Black pointed heels were killing her toes, and her hair fell in soft curls but she was a bit apprehensive. "You don't think it's a bit much?"_

_"Not at all," Moira replied. "I'll look like a bum compared to you!"_

_"Please," Hermione said. Moira was a pretty blonde with clear skin and bright blue eyes. "You're lovely, I look like I got hit by lightning."_

_"Stop with the self-pity." Moira glanced at her watch. "We best be on our way before all the cute ones are taken. Last time, some gross boy by the named Dudley nearly salivated all over me. Gross."_

_They arrived at the large, brick house with Greek letters in the front. Loud music blared from everywhere and people seem to be spilling from out of the house onto the lawn. People on the balcony were laughing loudly with cups in their hands._

"Get to the part when you meet Malfoy," Ginny interupted. "Seriously, this is just too much." She was grinning in spite of the dire situation. "I mean Malfoy was always good-looking but he had his head so far up butt there would be no room for anyone else--"

"I found that out the hard way," Hermione replied.

"Keep going," Ginny urged

_Hermione went to the now empty balcony holding a drink that was probably spiked. She dumped it in a nearby potted plant. Looking into the open window, she saw Moira chatting with two very big blokes as they all swallowed tequila shots._

_She hoped her friend would be okay the next morning._

_"They're harmless," a voice said from across the balcony._

_Hermione turned to see a very good looking boy standing a few steps away. He had blonde hair so light that she might've mistaken it for white. When he emerged from the dark shadows where he stood she saw that his eyes were an icy blue. _

_"Those two are my friends," he told her. "Crabbe and Goyle, they insisted on coming. Dumb as posts those two."_

_"That doesn't seem like a nice thing to say about your friends," she replied. _

_He took a drag from the cigarette and smiled softly at her. "I'm here, aren't I? Draco Malfoy, by the way. And your name?"_

_"You see that blonde," she informed her. "She's the only friend I have at this school right now." She held her hand out and he shook it. "Hermione Granger."_

_"It suits you," Draco said and for a moment seemed to be examining her. His face flooded with color. "I like your hair."_

_"You're joking," Hermione replied though she blushed prettily._

_He reached for a curly tendril and gave it a small tug. "I think it's pretty...Frizz."_

_"Frizz?" she said and he laughed heartily. Draco stopped for a moment and she ruffled his hair. "You know you're very cute when you laugh." It might have been the bit of liquor she had but she wasn't feeling like her usual self-conscious self. Hermione felt comfortable around him for some reason._

_"Can I call on you sometime Frizz?" he asked softly._

_"If you stop calling me Frizz," Hermione said to him and walked away to rescue her friend._

* * *

_A week later Hermione sat in her flat studying for her Economics exam when a soft knock interupted her. She took off her reading classes and placed the book down on the coffee table._

_Opening the door, she was surprised to see a large bouquet of roses in front of her . "You must have the wrong number, if you're looking for the Parkers, they're just down the stairs. I don't think they're back from their honeymoon in Greece though."_

_"No." The bouquet came down to reveal a flushed Draco Malfoy. "These are for you Frizz." He handed them to her as she looked at him in surprise. "Can I come in?"_

_"S-Sure," she said and he walked in quickly. Draco seemed nervous and walked in quickly. He examined her place looking at her photos with her parents and friends, and around at her plush couch surrounded by peach colored walls._

_"You have a nice place," he said to her. " Kind of small though."_

_She laughed. "You are the first person to say that. My flat is a lot bigger compared to others."_

_"Sorry," Draco replied sheepishly. "Malfoy Manor is pretty big. I guess I'm just use to it."_

_"It's alright," Hermione said and gestured to her couch. "Have a seat. So you live in a Manor?"_

_"Yeah, in the country," he said to her as he looked around nervously. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner...with me"_

_"I don't know." She tied her hair back. "I mean you keep calling me Frizz."_

_His face fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to Hermione--"_

_"Wait." He stopped and Hermione smiled softly. "You called me Hermione."_

_"That is your name, isn't it?" Draco said to her and took her hand. "Since I met you, I just can't seem to get you out of mind. I just want to know you. So will you go to dinner with me?"_

_"Sure," she said after a moment and then stood up. Hermione held out her hand though she was unsure of what she was offering. Draco looked up at her for a moment and then at her hand before placing his in hers with a smile._

_"I thought that we would going to dinner," Draco said as he held the grocery bags. "Not making it."_

_"Come on, Richie Rich," she replied with a wicked smile. They walked down the sidewalk only a few block from her house. Fat droplets began to fall from the sky. "Faster, it's going to rain."_

_"It is raining," he grumbled but with a smile. "Whose Richie Rich, by the way?"_

_"Some comic book character," she replied as the rain began to soak them. Soon they were both drenched though it didn't deter them from their journey. _

_"Come on!" he called out and grabbed her hand as they ran across the street. It was a heavy downfall and the sound of thunder began to follow them. "In here." They ducked under a small shop awning to cover them._

_"I'm soaked," Hermione said with a laugh though her teeth were clattering. Draco smiled brightly at her and she had to admire how good looking he was. "You know what? It's nice when you smile like that, it's very becoming."_

_He looked at her for a moment, his eyes burning with want. Hermione couldn't deny that she was feeling that same heat rise from inside her. "Hermione..." he whispered as he pulled her close._

_Their lips met, and suddenly she wasn't cold but hot...very hot._

* * *

"And it was like that for awhile," Hermione said in a choked voice. "But then I started to notice that he came around less. He would be at my flat for a week and the next week I'd never hear from him. Then one night he came home—and his eyes were so wild, brighter than usual." 

She closed her eyes remembering the feel of him on her as they made love. How young she was and so naïve to give herself to him so willingly. He seem so distraught and Hermione had wanted to calm him, to stop the look in his eyes. So she gave him the one thing that she should've saved for someone else. She could still hear his voice, laden with love for her.

_"Marry me Hermione."_

"He proposed right after," she continued. "He begged me to run away with him. But I knew it was wrong and as much as I loved him, I couldn't. Deep down I knew it had something to do with his parents. At first, I thought it was because I was too poor for them but today when I found out he was a wizard...I realized that even if I had won a billion pounds it still wouldn't mattered. They wouldn't have liked me because they thought I wasn't a witch. "

"Don't cry," Ginny said and pulled her friend into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Mione. It's all over now."

"No," Hermione replied. "I gave him my innocence, my heart, and eventually a baby—which I lost. It will never be over."

With that she burst into a new set of tears.

* * *

Harry and Ron remained to finish the rest of the shopping. The two men had never had a chance to talk but it seem like it was badly needed. Harry could see that his brother-in-law was hurting. 

"You okay, Ron?" he asked tenatively.

"Why do you think she wanted to marry him?" Ron's voice was soft and sad. His body was slumped as they walked with his hands in his pockets. "Did you think it was because he was rich?"

"No," Harry replied. "You know Hermione, I know Hermione. Money was never an issue when it came to relationships. But she was young, and just a shell of a girl when I met her. Did I ever tell you how I met her?"

"Nope."

"I was walking around the University looking for my building when she asked me if I needed help. I just remember that pale skin, frizzy hair, and those big, sad eyes," he recalled. "I always wondered how someone so young could be so sad and I realized that we both seemed a little alike in that department. I lost my family, and she had just lost Draco, and a baby." Harry smiled softly. "Then one day, she started to smile again and began telling me about this very funny, very pretty waitress in cafe near our school. She insisted we meet. Hermione was becoming herself again, and now that she's met you—I don't know but I've never seen her so happy."

"I can't give her what Draco could," Ron said. "I'm not a rich man. I might never be but I would love her and do anything to make her happy."

"That's all she wants," Harry said. "Trust our Hermione, she will make the right choice."

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione were early to their first class, and were nervously awaiting their teacher. Cauldrons set up, and supplies set aside so that they had easy access. Hermione seemed so pale, and Harry took her hand comfortingly. 

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just fine," she said with a hitched breath. "Peachy keen."

"If you need to talk--"

"I know Harry," she said to him. "Will Ginny be okay in the kitchen? I feel bad."

"She's making dinner," he informed her. "Aunt Petunia is coming after our lesson, and is going to show her how to roast a chicken. Right now, she's pouring over recipes of other things. She determine to learn before the baby comes."

She smiled to herself. "Ginny is going to be a fine mother."

"If she can keep her smart tongue from getting the best of her." A grim voice said.

Snape had arrived.

"I heard that," Ginny called out from the kitchen. She poked her head out of the swinging door and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hello, my dear Professor Snape."

"Please refrain from bothering us while our class in session, Mrs. Potter," he said in annoyance.

"Sorry," she said and then with a quick wave disappeared.

Professor Snape continued with his lesson explaining the significance of Potions in the wizarding world. He educated them on the different kinds such as the healing potions that Ginny used often at her internship. There were also potions that bring you luck or even make you speak the truth whether you wanted to or not.

He continued on, and explained the importance of correct stirring, and measurement. "A miss step and an entire hour's work is ruined." They listened in rapt attention, and took the appropriate notes. Harry couldn't doubt that he was nervous about all of it. Hermione, on the other hand, seem to be excited, a glint in her eyes.

They wrote notes for another hour and then Professor Snape showed them how to use their textbooks. "We will start our first lab potion next week. Please study your book. Class dismissed."

It seemed like perfect timing that a timid knock was heard on the door. Harry went to the door to find his Aunt Petunia standing there. She was clutching her bag nervously but he noticed her face had light, pretty make-up on and she wore her hair down. It was a shiny chocolate brown, and she wore her usual top and skirt but the peach color suited her nicely. She smiled softly at him. "Hello Harry." He had never seen her look prettier and had to smile at her. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked with a laugh.

He laughed in response and open the door wider so she could step in. "Come in, milady." Petunia walked in quickly. Snape stood in the living room and suddenly all the books he held were on the floor. Petunia rushed over to help and Harry was quickly pulled away into the kitchen.

"I think Ginny is calling us," Hermione said in a hurried voice.

* * *

"You know," Snape said as he gathered his books. "This is exactly how we met." A small smile graced his face and Petunia felt her insides warm. 

"On the platform, you dropped your books," Petunia said and sat on the floor as she relived the memory. "It was Lily's sixth year and I ran to help. You weren't very nice to me."

"I was a bit snappy," he said now grinning.

"You were _very_ snappy," she replied. "Oh Severus, it's been so long."

"I miss you Pet," Snape said quietly. He looked at her bright eyes and sighed to himself.

Petunia wiped her eyes hastily. "Nothing has changed, has it?"

"No," he said softly and took her hand. "My heart remain yours though you are still married to that man."

She began to weep to herself because it wasn't fair. It was never fair! Lily had married the man she was in love with but was dead. She remained living but unable to be with the one person she wanted. Her marriage was one of convinience. She loved Dudley, sometimes she believed more than she should. He treated her badly. Her husband was obsessed with normality so much that she had to close a part of herself up. The part that almost opened with Harry had come to stay with them.

Now what did she have? An ungrateful son. A husband who she knew had cheated though she found more and more that she cared. And a house so full of lies that despite that fact that she cleaned it relentlessly it still looked dirty to her.

Petunia must have been silent for awhile because she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" Severus asked.

"Everything," she replied. "You, for one." Petunia took his hand. "Me. My whole life, my whole lie actually." He pulled her close and she breathe him in. "It's always the same, isn't it? This feeling of being safe with you."

"Yes," Severus whispered in her ear. "Do you remember what I told you that night? The night of the Yule Ball?"

"You decided to stay with me instead because I wasn't allowed to go," she replied. "My first year in University. You said that no matter what I would always be safe with you." She remembered dancing in her oversized sweater with his strong arms around her waist. The candlelight bathing her boxed filled apartment. A slow song on her radio:

_Try me.. Try me_

_Darlin tell me_

_I need you..._

_Hold me... Hold me_

_I want you right here by my side_

_Hold me... Hold me_

_And your love we won't hide_

_Oh I need you..._

"I remember, I do not forget anything that happened during our time together," he said to her. Petunia found herself leaning against him. An intimate gesture nonetheless but nothing for anyone to worry about. "Some nights, however, I find myself wishing I could forget." He could not help but kiss the top of her head. Snape inhaled trying to memorized her scent.

Petunia could feel his warm breath against her hair close to her ear. She sighed again. "I know what you mean."

* * *

The next night was Hermione and Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They both were glad to see Tonks but Harry was still rather wary of Sirius and Remus. The two remained in the kitchen talking with Ginny. Tonks, who was sporting her usual purple color groaned and then sat down. 

"I heard that you weren't able to get your wands," Tonks said. Hermione turned pale. After encounter with Draco, Hermione and Harry had not been able to get their wands from Olivander's . "It's okay sweetie, Gin told me what happened." Hermione smiled softly. She had only met Tonks and yet felt a kinship with her. "So we'll have to stick to the book tonight."

Suddenly she grimaced grasping her stomach. Harry was at her side immediately. "Are you okay Tonks?"

She gave him a painful smile. "No." Suddenly Tonks cried out alerting the others in the kitchen. Ginny, Sirius and Remus rushed out. "My water has broke—on your couch."

"You're a month early," Remus said.

"You think!" Tonks exclaimed. "Please help me." She look like she was going to start sobbing. "I'm in a lot of pain." Remus helped her up as she keeled over again. "Merlin! YOU BETTER MARRY ME REMUS!"

"Now?" came the stricken voice of the soon-to-be-father.

"As soon as I push this kid out," she said seething. "I'm shouldn't be going through this much pain over one night with my BOYFRIEND!"

"I think that we should be taking this to St. Mungo's," Ginny suggested. She looked at Harry knowing that soon this would be happening to her. "Will you be okay with flooing her Remus?"

The man looked at her with obvious panic. He shook his head. "It's okay," Ginny continued and took Tonks. "I'm apparating you over. Meet us there."

A loud howl erupted from the room. And once Remus knew it wasn't coming from him.

* * *

Tonks and Remus named her Isabelle or "Izzy" for short. Remus slipped a ring on Tonks' finger that had been burning in his pocket for months only minutes after Izzy was born. Seeing their whole ordeal, it suddenly dawned on Harry that the beginning of his own fatherhood would be coming soon. Ginny's belly was growing steadily everyday. He wondered if his own father felt the same anxiety whenever he looked at his late mother's belly. 

Christmas was drawing near. In two days, it would be Christmas Eve and he sat at the window with worry clear on his face. Ginny walked into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her small form. He turned to look at her and smiled lovingly. She looked like a child with her long hair and fuzzy slippers. "Come here," he said quietly and Ginny rush to him.

They sat at the windowsill looking out the moon. It was one in the morning. The moon was huge lighting their living room up despite the fact that no lights were on. Ginny leaned against his muscular form and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," he replied. "Izzy was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "It's becoming very real for both of us, isn't it?"

"I just keep remembering the look on Remus's face," Harry recalled with a small laugh. "That overwhelming panic, and I understood that feeling. It's how I'm feeling right now when I think about it."

"Yep," she agreed. "I just kept seeing Tonks' face while I was trying to sleep, and I kept on wondering how much it was going to hurt. I don't know how Mum could do this six times with one time being a set of twins."

"But you have your parents to tell you about things," Harry said quietly. "I don't."

"But you have your Aunt Petunia," Ginny replied. "Though it might be hard to get a hold of her seeing as she is sneaking around snogging your teacher—whoa mental picture."

"I guess."

"How about Sirius?" she suddenly suggested. "I know that you're still unsure of both him and Remus but they knew your parents, really knew them. Sirius was your Godfather after all."

"Perhaps you're right," Harry said slowly.

"Of course, I am," Ginny said with a smile and then with a sudden gasp. "Harry..." She put his hand on her abdomen.

A slight movement almost like a gentle wave.

"Now it's real," Harry said a choked voice. "Very real."

* * *

Hermione walked tiredly to her flat. Emotionally and physically exhausted from her trip. She had spent a night with her parents in order to avoid the mess that was her love life. Draco had sent countless letters which she had torn up. Candies and card were discarded in her trash bin. She was over it. More like over him. 

The one person who she was thinking about had not shown up at all. She missed that ginger red hair and tall figure. She missed Ron. Despite the fact that he had said he wasn't mad, he had avoided seeing her. Ginny had told her that he didn't seem mad at all. It was quite unlike him she had recounted to Hermione. He seemed almost sad.

She was in love with him. She had been in relationships before but naively. This was the first time that she had been cautious. However, there was always a tiny fear inside her. She had loved once but so badly that she forgot herself. How was this any different?

In her heart, she knew.

Unlocking her door, Hermione's purse fell to the ground.

Roses.

Dozens in the crystal vases.

Her flat was covered in them.

Taking a card from one, she looked to see the familiar scrawl, 'Love Draco'.

"Hermione?"

She turned to see Ron in the hallway. He looked crestfallen. "I have to go." Walking quickly away, he dropped his present for Hermione on the floor.

It was a sunflower. Long-limbed and bright, it stood out of the sea of red, elegant roses. Just like the boy who had brought it.

Her favorite flower.

Closing the door, she held the flower in her hand. Hermione looked around, she wanted to rid her house of the dreaded flowers. The only one she wanted was the one she held in her hand. Sitting on her couch, she let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth waiting for the response from Sirius. He had owled using an old carrier owl that Ginny borrowed from her work. He didn't realize that the answer would come so quickly in the form of Sirius stumbling into his living room. He landed gracefully though he was in a post-apperation daze. 

"Hey," he greeted Harry jovially.

"Hey Sirius," Harry replied nervously. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, actually, I cooked it," said Sirius. "Izzy is keeping the house in shambles so I cooked for the new parents. When I left, Remus was watching Izzy while Tonks slept in her eggs." They both laughed. "Looking forward to sleepless nights?"

Harry's face was suddenly serious. "I wanted to talk to you about that," Harry said and ran a hand through his dark hair. "My dad...was he nervous before I was born?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," he said with a sad smile. "I feel like it had just happened. Lily was ready to pop, and James had suddenly realized that he was going to be a dad. You know what he did? He paced for a few hours and then went out and bought you a little robe."

"How did that help?" he asked suddenly.

"I guess he had to put in perspective," Sirius said. "Nothing that small could be scary, right? He just realize how precious you were and how one day you would grow out of those robes and would be finding ones for your kid."

"I don't know how to be a dad," Harry replied.

"Who does?" Sirius said to him. "Remus thought he would never be a dad seeing that he's werewolf and all--"

"What?"

"He was bitten as a child," he continued. "But the moment Izzy was in his arms, I don't think he gave one thought about it. Izzy is normal and happy. She's been checked for lycanthrope and is negative. She has ten percent change of being a metamorphagus, however."

"What?"

"Tonks can change her facial features in a matter of seconds," Sirius informed him. "I'm a little relieved. I hate to see her changing her looks. Who knows what these teenagers will be doing to their years from now?" Sirius patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Christmas is tomorrow," Harry said. "Would you join us at the Burrow with the Weasleys? Tell Tonks and Remus to come with Izzy." Sirius could only nod in happiness. Harry went to the windowsill thinking to himself. "I have this idea for Ginny's present but I was wondering if you didn't mind some painting with me..." Harry looked at his hands in shyness.

"No," Sirius said in a gruff voice. "I wouldn't mine one bit."

* * *

"Ginny," Harry whispered into his wife's ear. "Wake up." 

"I'm too tired for _that_," she hissed groggily.

"As much as I'd enjoy what you think I want, I'm waking you up because it's Christmas," he said. "Midnight to be exact and I want to give you your present."

Ginny lifted a lid revealing a sparkling eye. "I'm up." She scooted herself up and smiled at him. "Happy Christmas Harry."

He kissed her and then got up holding out a hand for her to grab. Ginny took it and stepped into her slippers as she stood. Going into the hallway, she had to grin in anticipation. "Was this what all the winking and nudging was about this afternoon?" She had come home to see Harry and Sirius in the middle of eating two humongous sandwiches discussing the rules of Quidditch. She was glad that they were getting to a good place with one another.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

Her berry lips curved into a small smile and she closed them. "I'll humor you." Harry led her for a few paces and then it was followed by the creak of an opening door. A light switch was turned on. "Can I open them?"

"By all means," Harry said.

She opened them and gasped. "Oh Harry." Soft yellow walls compimented the white dresser and changing table. Stuffed animals were strewn around the room and pictures were hung on the wall. One of them was of her and Harry taken shortly after she had moved in. Another one was of his parents. James was carrying Lily into their home, the figures waved at them as they cross the threshold.

"Some of these things are from Sirius's memorabilia like this one." He pointed at a picture of Sirius, Remus, and James in tuxedos. "This is from the Potter vault in Gringotts." He pulled out a pure white basinette from the corner of the room. "I thought he or she might like it."

Ginny walked towards it and then slowly around the basinette touching it tenatively. It was absolutely lovely and as she looked into it, she was surprised to see a small velvet box. She looked at Harry who was grinning like a madman.

He walked towards her and pulled the box out. "While some of these things are from the past, they're precious memories," Harry said and then opened the box to reveal a gold band with a single diamond surrounded with small emeralds. "But this is something new, something just for you." He put it on her finger and kissed her. "Something to create our memories with."

Ginny burst into tears and pulled him into her arms. When she stopped, she looked up to see Harry with wet eyes. Kissing him, Ginny turned to look around the nursery leaning against his strong chest.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect," she said quietly.

The strong kick in her stomach assured that her baby agreed.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was unlike anything Harry had seen. It was loud and boisterous. Charlie had come from Romania and was all smiles for his baby sister. He pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Married life becomes you, Gin," he remarked and then held out his hand to Harry. "Welcome to the family, mate." Harry shook his hand heartily. It was a nice turn from Bill's reaction.

Bill was also there with Fleur and Marie. Fleur gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him hold Marie. He walked around a bit with her cooing happily in his arms. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears at the sight.

"I-It's just that soon you'll be doing that with your baby!" She took Ginny in her arms almost choking her in the process.

"Mum, you're killing me," Ginny hissed and Molly quickly let go.

They all sat at the huge table that Mr. Weasley extended. It was greatly needed with all the Weasley children and their spouses, two babies (Marie and Izzy), Tonks, Remus, Sirius (who was having a great time with Fred and George away from the watchful eyes of Molly), and Hermione who sat horribly pale and tired.

Harry met his wife's eyes when he caught sight of his friend picking at her food. Ron sat opposite her looking just as despondent and hopeless.

"This is the last time will be together," Arthur said as he stood up to make a toast. "For awhile at least--" He looked over to Ron.

"Dad, don't," Ron suddenly said with panic in his eyes.

"Now Ron," Molly said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're very proud that you got this opportunity."

"What opportunity?" asked Ginny.

"You didn't tell Ginny?" Molly said.

"Damn straight he didn't tell me!" Ginny's face was bright red.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded.

"I got a promotion," Ron said trying to appease the two women. "I'd be the recruitment manager. The thing is that I'd have to start—tomorrow."

CLANK

They all turned to that Hermione had dropped her fork on her plate. She looked up at him.

"I don't suppose you were going to tell me," Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"Listen Hermione," Ron said in a sad voice. "I love you. I've love you since the moment I saw you. While it might not be the most reasonable thing to happen, it did. But Draco, he's offering you the world. And me--" His eyes were filled with sadness. "I couldn't offer you anything but myself."

"But wait--" Hermione stood up to go to him.

He stood up as she came close to her. "No, I can't. You're beautiful, and smart. He's rich and suave. You'll make a great couple. I want you to be happy, Hermione. Even if it's not with me. So I've made it a bit easier to make your choice by going."

Ron turned to leave and was almost out of the dining room--

"Ron, marry me."

He turned around to see Hermione smiling softly at him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I can't live without you," she replied quickly. "My mum always said that if you really love someone you can't imagine your life without them." Tears ran down her face. "And I never really understood what she meant until now. Ron, my life just doesn't work without you." She went over to him and took his hand. "Draco was in love with someone who I'm not anymore. It's because of you, and Ginny and Harry, of course that I've become someone I want to be. So Ronald Weasley, will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Well it's a good thing they gave me until tonight to decide," Ron said with a small grin. "I'll have to owl my boss to let him know that I can't take the job. My fiancee insists that we start planning our wedding."

She threw her arms around him and Ron pulled her close.

"I didn't even know they were going out," Arthur said to his wife who had burst into another set of tears.

* * *

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" Harry said when they arrived in their apartment. 

"Yes, I got a ring." Ginny held out her left hand. "Hermione got a fiance. And you got to play Quidditch. It's too bad I couldn't. Give me a few months and then I'll be kicking you off your broom," she replied with a grin.

"Ah yes," Harry said. "My new broom." Sirius had given him the newest broom on the market, the Cosmos 5000.

"You are too much," Ginny said and he pulled her close.

"But you like me this way," he said and gave her a hungry kiss.

"Care to unwrap your last present?" she asked.

"You bet."

A knock on the door interupted them and Harry groaned. The knocking became insistent and he went over to the door quickly.

It was Aunt Petunia. Except that she was trembling all over. One cheek was clearly swollen and her bottom lip was bleeding.

"I'm afraid your Uncle has found out," she said in a small voice before falling into Harry's arms.

* * *

Thanks for all the support and appreciate all your reviews. I've been trying to update more frequently so hopefully this is a short enough wait... 

Three things:

My favorite show at the moment is Grey's Anatomy, I've made at least two references to it. Can you see them?

I'm a bit on the fence about Voldemort making an apperance so drop me a line and tell me what you think.

Keep the reviews coming!

Any suggestions are welcome so please feel free to review, I need some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for all the wonderful support that I've been getting!

If you didn't get my Grey's Anatomy references:

In a previous chapter, Ginny is having a bit of hormonal breakdown and is weeping. She screams out, "SEDATE ME!". That was from a scene that in the show where Sandra Oh's character is getting over a miscarriage and is crying. She says the same thing.

Isabelle is nicknamed Izzy which is Katherine Heigl's character. I imagine that my Izzy will grow to be just as pretty as she is.

Anyway all characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the babies (Izzy and Marie) and baby Potter.

Meeting the Weasleys (Part Seven)

By JLaLa

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried out. He lifted her up to carry her to the couch. Ginny rushed to her as he put her down.

"Harry! Grab my black bag," she instructed and he retrieve it from the corner of the room. He stood aside as she administered healing potion on her cuts. "She's going to be sore tomorrow." Petunia moaned as Ginny applied the potion. Tears of pain streaked her face and Ginny looked at her for a moment. Then feeling her head, she suddenly pulled back to reveal a blood stained hand. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "She's been hit with something. Call Madame Pomfrey at the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts through the floo network."

"And Snape?" he asked quietly trying to control his fear and anger.

"Call him too, I suppose," Ginny replied. "Though it might not help if he tries to kill your Uncle."

Harry went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "HOGWARTS CASTLE HOSPITAL WARD!" Throwing it in as green flames erupted in the fireplace, he stuck his head into the fireplace. "Madame Pomfrey!" He looked around the rows of empty hospital beds and was relieved when he saw the elderly matron rushing towards him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley's husband," he informed her. She's asking for you to come to our home—my aunt is hurt."

"I'll be right over, my dear," she said.

"Please inform Professor Snape, he will show you how to get here," Harry said to her. Madame Pomfrey nodded and rushed out of the room as he pulled his head out.

He looked over to Ginny who was working diligently to stop the blood flow at her head. Walking over, he felt his eyes begin to get wet. He had never felt so helpless in his life. "Oh Harry," Ginny said in a sad voice as she worked. "How could he be so cruel to her?"

"He's a monster," he said in quiet voice.

Snape and Madame Pomfrey were suddenly in his living room. They rushed over to the limp form on the couch. "What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Beaten by her husband," Ginny replied as she backed away. "There's a gash on her head by bring hit with something blunt." She was suddenly was in Harry's arms and trembling badly. "I'm sorry. I-I saw the gash and the amount of blood. Then I realized what he had done and my mind went blank."

Snape rushed to Petunia taking her hand as he knelt next to couch. "Pet, stay awake. Stay awake..."

"Severus, let me though," Madame Pomfrey said but with softness in her eyes. She patched Petunia's gash quickly with a mending potion that she retrieved from her pocket. "Drink my dear."

The woman tipped Petunia's head so that a barely conscious Petunia could drink a blood-replenishing potion. Petunia moaned and then laid back. "She is going to need a couple of days. Along with the painful recovery, I'm afraid that she might be in for a very emotional few weeks." She walked towards them and spoke quietly. "I've seen this before. Be gentle with her as she might not be up to talking. Let her eat once she wakes up."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said to her.

The woman looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You look so much like your father. I was always tending to him and his friends while he was on the Quidditch team. Your mum, on the other hand, was always willing to help me after those Quidditch games when the players came in, instead getting hurt over some game."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes," she said. "Take good care of her." She glanced at the sleeping form of Petunia. Snape had pulled a chair from their dining table so he could be close to her. He was watching her worriedly as he held her hand, his thumb caressing it. "I'm sure that he'll be spending a lot of time here. Get him to rest, won't you?"

He nodded and she patted his shoulder. Ginny came near them still looking pale. "Gin, you okay?"

"Yes, a little shaken," she told him. "How do you think your uncle found out?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," he replied quietly.

* * *

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously. "No, that's not right." Was it hot in here? He adjusted the collar on the shirt that Hermione bought him. "How about this? Hello Sir, hello Ma'am. I'm Ronald Weasley."

"Much too formal," his mirror replied. "But you look very handsome."

"Thanks," Ron said. "But does this shirt say 'Please like me because I going to marry your daughter'?"

"I think it says 'Your daughter picked out this shirt but I'm wearing because I'm mad for her.'" Hermione had arrived at his flat and was grinning from ear to ear. She was wearing a soft pink sundress with flats. Her hair was pulled back and she wore only a bit of make-up. Ron walked up to her to take her hands in his.

He kissed them. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he said to her but looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry that I can't get you a ring yet."

"Ron, don't worry," Hermione said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care. It's not going to change the fact that I'm telling the world that I'm going to be Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

He blanched. "Please don't mention my middle name." After her rather public proposal, Molly took her aside and showed her a small baby book that she had made for her "Ronniekins". It was then that Hermione learnt her future husband's middle name.

"Oh pish," she said with a careless wave. "Would it make you feel better if I told you my middle name?"

"Should I be concern that I don't know your middle name?" he retorted with a smile.

"It's Jane," Hermione said with an amused smile. "Hermione Jane Granger."

"Beautiful," Ron said breathlessly as he looked at his future wife. He never regretted proposing to Hermione. It was the only thing that he was sure of.

"Ready to meet my parents?" she said as she glanced at her watch.

He took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Petunia opened her eyes and as her blurred vision began to clear she realize two things. One, she was not in her Privet Drive home.

Two, she was in horrific pain.

She moaned and tried to sit up but found herself weak. Someone rushed over to her and offered her a cup of water.

"Try to not strain yourself." It was Severus. He was looking at her with concern as he held the cup for her to drink from. She took it gratefully and the liquid felt good against her parched lips. "It's alright. I've brought a few potions to help with the pain."

Her eyes filled with tears. "How bad did he hurt me?" she asked in a choked voice.

"Enough to have your tempermental nephew rush over to that man's house," Snape informed her. "Enough to worry Mrs. Potter into some sort of shock." He went to sit beside. "Enough for me to promise that you'll never be going back to that house. I'm so sorry Pet." She laid back down and he kissed her softly.

"I can't believe anyone was so capable of wanting to kill someone," Petunia said through her tears. "Over and over, he kept saying that no one could have me and I should punish for running about town with you. It was just one day--" She looked up at him with a soft smile. "But it was perfect. I told him I was leaving him and he hit me--" Petunia inhaled sharply from the pain in her head. "--and he just would not stop. What am I going to do now?"

"Go home," he replied with a shaky sigh. "With me."

* * *

"Hermione!" Helen Granger threw her arms around her daughter. Her husband, Michael stood beside her with fond smile on his face. It always gave him so much joy whenever he saw them together. They look more like sisters than mother and daughter. "Darling, I'm so happy to see you." She stopped for a moment and looked at her daughter's face. "You're glowing, love."

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet someone," she said. "This--" Hermione turned to see that she was pointing at thin air. "Sorry." She went to the porch and then returned with a red-faced, red-haired boy. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Ron Weasley."

Michael had to sympathize with boy. The young man's hand shook as he shook his hand. Helen smiled at him and took his arm leading him into the house. "It's very nice to meet you Ron." They walked into the living room and he immediately walked over to the pictures on the mantle. One of them was a child Hermione grinning at the camera in a blue dress, her hair was in a poufy ponytail with a few of her baby teeth gone.

"Even as a kid, she was beautiful," he remarked to what he thought was himself.

Helen smiled from where she was pouring a cup of tea for him. She walked over and handed him the cup. "Tell me, are you my daughter's boyfriend?"

He turned to her with bright blue eyes. "I'm crazy for her, Mrs. Granger," he said softly. "I hope I am, I hope I'm something more."

"No, daddy! I am not pregnant!" Hermione came in along with a red-faced Mr. Granger.

"It's just the first time that you brought home a guy," he replied sheepishly.

"What about Harry?"

"Well, you know we were always joking around about that, right?"

"No. But you can explain why." Hermione glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well sweetheart," Mrs. Granger said with a tinge of pink. "Your father and I always thought that Harry prefer...um..._male_...company. He was just so timid and sweet. There wasn't any spark. We just thought you were bringing him around to throw us off your scent."

"I use to say that the only time that our Mione would bring a boy home was if she was pregnant," he said with a smile.

"Or getting married!" Mrs. Granger added. The older couple laughed for a moment until they saw the somber faces of the two. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"You thought Harry preferred men?" Ron asked and shook his head trying to hold in a smile. "Ginny will get a kick out of this."

"You aren't lying to me, Mione? You aren't pregnant too...are you?" Mr. Granger asked in panic. He turned to Ron with clenched teeth. "Is she!"

Ron suddenly felt two feet tall over the suddenly scary-looking Mr. Granger.

"Dad...Mum," Hermione said suddenly. "I never brought anyone home because there was never anyone special enough." She took her mother's hand. "Ron is the one. The one I can't live without."

"But it's just so sudden," Mrs. Granger said. "You've never had a boyfriend!"

If only they knew.

"Dad?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't anything else that you haven't told us?" he replied.

The young couple looked at one another.

"Should I tell them or you?" Ron said ready to pull out his wand.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Both Grangers shouted together.

If only that was the case.

* * *

Harry walked towards the big house not really caring that he was crossing the lawn and ruining it with his angry steps. His fists swung heavily by his side. He was enraged. It was quite strange to care so much about Aunt Petunia. Suddenly, she was like a surrogate mother to him and like a son he would protect her. "Harry!" He turned to see his wife walking quickly towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Severus is with Aunt Petunia," she replied and took his hand. "I'm here to make sure that you don't kill your uncle." They walked up to porch and rang the doorbell. "We're taking her things and leaving."

The door opened to reveal a dishelved Vernon Dursley. "What do you want?" Harry pushed the door open so that they could walk through. The man sneered at him as he took another swig of his beer.

"We've come for Aunt Petunia's things," Ginny informed him.

"They're all upstairs," he slurred.

"Be quick," Harry replied and she rushed up the stairs.

"So you've taken your aunt away, haven't you?" Vernon hissed. "Not like she was mine to begin with." Walking into the living room, he sat on his reclining chair. "Wasn't much of a woman anyway. What kind of a man ignores it when his wife say another man's name in her sleep?" Vernon looked around. "Kept a damn clean house though."

"I've come to ask one thing," Harry said.

"You have no right to ask me for anything."

"Give her a divorce," he demanded.

Vernon turned to him with anger in his eyes."Why? So she can marry that man? DAMN YOU FOR ASKING!" he spat angrily. Suddenly Vernon threw his bottle against the wall staining it. He walked towards him so that they were face to face. "I will never give her a divorce. If not in heart than by law she will remained my wife. So she will be constantly reminded that something will always stop her from fully being that man's wife. She is mine and always will be."

"Harry." Ginny stood in the doorway with a small bag. "Let's go."

"Is that it?" he asked her.

"I shrunk it," she replied. "I'll expand it when we get to Aunt Pet."

"To hell with you," Harry said to his seething uncle. "To hell with this house, this PRISON!" Suddenly he wanted to throttle his uncle. He was just so angry. "I HATE YOU!"

"Harry, let's go," Ginny urged before her husband caused him physical harm. He let her lead him to the door. She had a strange feeling of deja vu and then realized it was from her first visit here. She had thrown the same hissy fit.

They heard a squeak on the floor and turned to Dudley standing there expressionless. Harry walked towards him.

"I know you were here when it happen," Harry said with steel in his voice. "Why didn't you help her?"

"Help her?" Dudley said with anger in his voice. "Who do you think told him about them?"

* * *

"Breathe mum," Hermione said as Mrs. Granger inhaled into brown paper bag. She had accepted it when her daughter said that she was getting engaged. She had even liked the thought of becoming a grandmum. But when her future son-in-law changes teacup into a bird--

It was just too much.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked as he sat next to her daughter. Her husband took her hand. Always the cock-eyed optimist.

Damn him.

"Mummy?" Hermione was looking at her with big, worried eyes. She had the same look as a child whenever she wanted something. But now here she was.

Grown up, engaged and a witch.

"I'm alright darling," she said after awhile. "It's just that I was expecting you to bring home your boyfriend, not your fiance. And I certainly wasn't expecting him or yourself to be magical."

"Are you angry?" her daughter asked.

Mrs. Granger took her daughter quickly into a loving embrace. "Never. You're getting married!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"And you're a witch," Mr. Granger supplied. "It makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Ron asked curiously.

"When she was a child, Hermione would always ask for something to read," he reminise. "Back then we were quite poor, I was just starting the practice while Helen was finishing school. Somehow, Hermione always seem to be pulling spare coins out of nowhere. It was always the exact amount for a book she would see when we were out. We were always neat so I always wondered how she found it."

"Darling, where's your ring?" Mrs. Granger asked unaware of her faux pas. Hermione turned to Ron whose head was starting to droop.

He felt horrible because he could not afford to get her a ring. His job was enough to provide rent and he had been lucky to find somewhere so nice. He could feel his ears burning at their tips.

"Ron, could I see you for a moment?" Mr. Granger said and stood up. He knew it. It was something that he had tried so hard to not think. He was pathetic. He wasn't good enough for Hermione. "We'll be in the study, my dears."

They went down the opposite end of the hallway which he had first entered and into an immense library. "Have a seat, Ron." Ron sat nervously as Mr. Granger went into his desk. "You know before I married Helen, I worried that I wasn't rich enough for her parents. She lived in the country and was a debutante. That's how we met...I played at her ball."

"You were in a band?"

"Yes, I enjoyed playing guitar as a kid," Mr. Granger said. "But when I saw her, everything seemed to change. That's the thing about love, it makes you want to be something you never thought you could be." He sat in the chair across from Ron. "Her parents disapproved at first and during that time I always vowed to keep an open mind and heart to anyone my children loved." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "But I know that you love Hermione. This was my mother's."

Ron opened it to reveal a ring with simple rounded diamond. "It's amazing. I can't possibly afford this right now--"

"I don't want you to pay for it," he replied. "But I do want to see you propose to her. We didn't have a chance to see the first time."

Ron smiled softly. "In truth sir, Hermione proposed to me."

"That's my girl," he said with a grin.

They went back to see Hermione talking to her mother. She looked slightly upset and he knew it was because her mother had mentioned her lack of an engagement ring. Hermione turned to him and he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "I love you," he said and kissed her hand.

"I know," she replied softly with a blush on her cheek. Hermione turned to see her parents looking at them with grins on their faces. "What's going on?"

He went into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Hermione gasped as he opened it.

"My grandmother's engagement ring..." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked around for explanation only to find wet eyes and wide smiles. "Oh Ron...I always dreamt that as a little girl I could wear this ring."

"Now you can wear forever," he replied. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" She burst into tears. "I'm assuming that's a yes." Hermione nodded with a choked sob.

Hermione was gasping for breath as he slip the ring on her finger. Behind her, her parents were clapping and she could hear the sounds of her mother crying.

She held out her hand and gazed at the ring then kissed her fiance.

* * *

"You're late," Ginny said as she waited in the store, the next day. Harry, breathless and red, kissed her forehead. "I was here for an hour!" She rubbed her belly and exhaled. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." She had helped Aunt Petunia pack her belongings and bring them to Professor Snape's residence at Hogwarts. It was odd to think about it.

"I'm sorry Gin," said Harry. "Remus and I got caught up in conversation."

She nodded tiredly and he gave her a tenative smile. "So what were you talking about?"

"Well he was telling me about how Tonks use to be an Auror," he replied. "The requirements that she had fufill and the tests---it seemed kind of interesting." He put an arm around her. "Enough about that, what are we looking for?"

"A pram," she replied and he glanced around in confusion. "A baby carriage." Ginny took his hand and led him to the selection. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed at him. She had waited so long under the watchful eyes of salespeople. Ginny could practically hear their sighs of pity for the 'little knocked-up redhead' in the corner of the store.

Harry could sense how she felt. He never wanted her to feel disappointed in him. Suddenly he pulled her towards him so that he could kissed her and she softened in his arms. "I love you so much. I never meant to upset you."

"I know," she said quietly. "You owe me a hot fudge sundae."

"Deal," he replied and kissed her hand.

"May we join you?"

They turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed woman and a man with a chubby face. "Luna!" Ginny went to the woman and captured her in her arms and then hugged the man. "Neville!" Pulling away, she looked at Luna. "Pregnant again, are we?"

"Look who's talking," Luna replied in dreamy voice though there was a glint in her eyes. "We had to leave Wills at home but Kate cried until we relented."

"Where is she?" asked Ginny.

"KATE! NO!" Neville ran towards Harry and yanked the little blonde away who had been in the process of untying Harry's shoelaces so she could chew at them. "Sorry mate! I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way." They shook hands and the man grinned at him apologetically. "My wife, Luna and this little terror is Kate."

"You have two kids?" he asked. "How do you manage?"

"I don't know really," Neville replied as he bounced Kate in his arms. "William, or Wills is at home with my grandmum. We found out about him right after Luna had graduated and she was already two months along. Then after Wills was born we found out two months later that Luna was pregnant _again_. Somehow we managed to get married and build a home so we're just use to the craziness."

"I was Luna's maid of honor," Ginny informed him. "Oh yes, I didn't introduce you. This is my husband--"

"Harry Potter." He held out his hand to Neville and the man shook it heartily.

"Congratulations mate," he replied. "You've got yourself a feisty wife!" Ginny swatted Neville playfully. Harry had to smile, he liked Neville already.

"My goodness, my feet hurt," Luna said suddenly. Her stomach was huge and she seemed almost ready to pop. "Neville here has blessed me with twin boys." She shook her head. "Men and their need to spread their seed around. I can't say it was all his fault. I'm rather persuasive when it comes to bedroom manners--"

"Dear I think that's enough--" Neville's face was rather red.

"Neville, I was pregnant before I could graduate from Hogwarts. I'm nineteen with two children and two more on the way. I'm pretty sure that people know we can't keep our hands to ourselves," Luna replied bluntly.

Neville looked like he was going to burst into flames.

* * *

The Longbottoms and Potters decided to go to a new ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley and then meet up with Hermione and Ron. Ginny as maid of honor would help Hermione find her wedding robes. It might be awhile before they got married but the bride wanted to have an adequate amount of time to find the perfect ones.

Kate had taken a liking to Harry. 'Liking' meant that she yanked at his hair and sometimes attempted to grab his glasses in innocent curiousity. He hoped that his child would be a little less wild. Kate was cute, however, with big blue eyes and unruly blonde hair. She had a sweet smile but a wild disposition.

"She's very much like her mother," Neville said as they sat outside of the parlor. It was a warm day in Diagon Alley. Ginny and Luna sat at another table with huge sundaes chatting excitedly about the wedding. "Tell me, were your parents upset when they found Ginny was pregnant before she got married?"

His face turned somber. "My parents died when I was a year old." Neville looked up at him in realization and then briefly at his scar. He wondered how come Neville hadn't heard of him.

Ginny explained that her father had made them retract the news of the supposed survivor of the killing curse. His fame had thankfully died down after awhile.

"James and Lily?" he asked with a stricken face. Harry nodded. "You know how they got other families that night?" Neville looked away as he talked. "My parents, Frank and Alice, were one of those who were torture to insanity by the Cruciatus curse. I was at my grandmum's that night. They're alive but only in body." He exhaled loudly. "Luna's mum was killed trying to find a counter curse for the killing curse. The one that killed your parents. We're all affected by it. Luna and I never thought that we should wait to start a family. I guess it was because we were only children." He looked over at his wife fondly. "Hey you!"

Luna looked over at him and scowled. "What?"

"I love you."

"I know," she said smiling and then turned back to her friend.

"Don't ever go a day without telling Gin that," he said softly. Kate suddenly yelped and they turned to see Hermione and Ron walking to them. "I think that she likes Ron." The little girl was struggling to go to Ron, her short arms flailing. After Ron introduce Hermione to Neville and she had gone to join the girls, Ron went to them and picked up the girl.

"Hello Katie," he greeted cheerfully.

"Neville," Luna called out. "We'll be on our way to look for Hermione's dress. Will you be alright with her?"

"Actually, I think now that Ron is holding her, we'll be fine," Neville said looking at Kate nuzzling against Ron's chest. "I think you have some competition Hermione."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile. "He is who he is. How can anyone not be in love with him?" She blew him a kiss and was off.

* * *

Hermione walked into the store examining the dress robes as she went through the store. Luna and Ginny were in a nearby shop that contained baby clothes. One robe immediately caught her eyes. It was a sparkling white with squared neckline. She took it from the rack and went to the nearest saleswoman.

"Excuse me," she said as the woman turned around. The woman was tanned with dark hair and for a moment, she thought the woman had recognized her. Her eyes flashed with something. "May I try this on?"

"No."

"Why?" Hermione was suddenly taken aback as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Your money isn't welcome here and neither are you," the woman replied in an angry voice. The woman whipped around leaving a very confused Hermione.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked in an angry voice.

"Parvati Patil, Lavender's best friend," she informed her. "Don't come back. I own this store as well as the two others within London. You stole Ron right under my friend's nose. I'll have no part in helping you take him away from her forever."

"Well you know what?" Ginny said as she entered the store. "We don't want to do business with you anyway. I should've told Hermione to not bother with the tackiest store in Diagon Alley." Parvati's eyes narrowed at her and the woman went up to Ginny looking down at her.

"What did you say?"

"She said that you and your store are tacky," Luna informed her with hard eyes. "Let's go." They led Hermione out quickly. She stood frozen as the two pregnant women led her away.

Hermione stood in shock. It was like someone had tossed cold water all over. Her teeth were clattering and she was pale. Suddenly, for reasons unknown to even her, she was in tears. They walked to where the men sat and Ron was suddenly holding her. "Mione, what's wrong?"

"You tell that ex-girlfriend of yours that she has a lot of nerve to get Hermione blacklisted from the only dress shop in Diagon Alley--" Ginny started.

"I can't control Lavender's jealousy, Gin," Ron said.

"No, but you can tell her to shut her trap!"

"Can you please stop yelling at me!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione stood with clenched fists and her eyes squeezed tightly close. "Please don't do this." Her eyes filled with tears. "I had two almost weddings. Maybe...maybe this is a sign that I'm not meant to be married even to the perfect man." Hermione reached for her engagement ring but stop suddenly. "Excuse me."

With that she walked off leaving them in a silent stupor.

Luna walked up to them with a smile. "Well... it's been awkward."

"We must be off," Neville said attempting to save the situation. He hugged Ginny and then gave one-arm hug to Ron. "Send an owl when this is all patched up?"

Harry walked over to them with a frowning toddler and a grimace on his face. "Kate really must not like me. She just peed on me."

* * *

Ginny could not stop laughing.

"How could you let Kate pee on you?" she asked as she pulled their comforter back.

After a rather massive dinner eaten by Ginny and small plate for him, they had decided to go to bed early. It had been a long day for everyone. Ron had chased Hermione down and they had went back to her flat to talk.

"I didn't let her," he reasoned. "It wasn't like I said 'Kate, go ahead and urinate on my shirt'." Ginny started another set of giggles and he threw a pillow at her. It exploded and the petite woman was covered in feathers.

"You didn't."

"I did," he said with a grin. Before they knew it, the room was covered in feathers from their now flattened pillows. "I love you Gin." Harry crossed the room and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"What do you want?" she asked coyly.

"What do you think?" he replied in husky voice. Their lips met again.

"HARRY! GINNY!"

Ginny ripped her lips away. Harry got off her and she rushed into the living room. It was Molly. Her head floating in the fireplace. "Mum, what's going on?"

"The Longbottoms, Ginny. Something's happen. Luna is asking for you."

"I'll be there." Ginny looked at Harry and he took her hand. They apparated quickly and landed on the Longbottom property. Their house was in flames. Four figures stood in the front looking up at the horrible greenish markl in the night sky.

She walked over to see that it was Luna holding Kate, and Neville holding William. Neville's grandmother stood next to them and gasp when she saw them. "Ginny!" Luna went to her with a wet face. Ginny hug her best friend. "The house. Everything we've worked for!"

Harry went over to Neville who remained stoic. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know," Neville replied as he continued staring at the flaming house. "The Dark Mark hasn't been seen in years. Since that night..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since the night your parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, since my parents were tortured to insanity," he informed Harry. Neville turned to him with haunted eyes. "We're in danger Harry. All of us."

* * *

Hermione sat in her flat looking over the wedding organizer that she had put together. Ron had owled her about Neville and Luna. They were moving their things into Ron's flat until their house could be rebuilt. He would be moving in with her despite Molly's protests.

She shivered when she thought about what might have happened if the Longbottoms had been home. Neville's grandmother had been at her house with William when Neville, Luna and Kate had come. They all decided to have dinner at home instead of going out. When they apparated, the house was on fire.

And the Dark Mark above their house. Ron explained everything to her. She now knew why is was so scary and what it stood for.

A knock on the door interupted her thoughts. Opening it, she was surprise to see Draco at her door looking very unhappy. His eyes went to her ring finger.

"So it's true," he said. "You're marrying Weasel."

"Yes, I'm marrying _Ron_," she replied. "I was going over wedding plans before I answered the door. What do you want?"

"You shouldn't be marrying him," Draco replied and walked in. "Bad things will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Unfortunate what happened to the Longbottoms," he remarked.

Her blood turn cold. "Draco? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Neville was always so damn annoying, so kindhearted...blah...and that empty-headed wife of his--"

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Hermione said. "Get out."

He remained in his place.

"GET OUT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" In seconds, he was charging towards her. Draco grabbed her wrist, the force of his charge slamming her against the wall. She shut her eyes and Hermione could feel his warm breath against her skin. The touch that once made her melt suddenly made her cringe. "You were mine first. Do you hear me? MINE!" He slammed his other hand against the wall and she screamed.

Suddenly he kissed her forehead. "Don't cry. All you have to do is call off the wedding. I can make this all go away. I have connections." Draco grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "Look at me." Hermione's watery eyes met his steely ones. "You attempt to go through with this and I'll make your life a living hell. No one will ever want you. I'll make sure of it. After all, how can you get married when no one will sell you a damn dress robe." He laughed softly. "Yes, it was me. Parvati was all geared to hate you but I just fed the fire."

She swallowed the lump in throat. "Get out of my house."

Draco relented. "Very well, good luck finding anyone who will perform the ceremony." He walked out and she sank against the wall shivering.

Hermione didn't realize how much time had passed until Ron along with Harry and Ginny appeared in her flat. They all found her sitting against the wall, legs drawn to her chest and her head against her knees.

"Ohmigosh," Ginny said. "Hermione!" She rushed to her friend and took Hermione in her arms. Hermione yelped in pain. "What's wrong?"

Ginny pulled her sleeves above her shoulders reveal the bruises on her upper arms.

"Mione, who did this?" Ron said as he went on his knees.

Hermione began to shake and before he knew she was crying in his arms. Harry remained standing feeling helpless as he heard Hermione repeating something through her sobs.

"He'll never let me go. He'll never let me go..."

* * *

"That damn Malfoy," Ginny said later that night. "I ought to yank that blonde hair out of his head."

"Poor Mione," Harry added. "She was so excited about the wedding." They climbed into bed. Ginny moved closer to him. "Neville said something to me after the fire." She looked at him. "They suspected that he was the one who had survived the killing curse. He said that this wasn't the first time he's been targeted."

"His last incident was at Hogwarts," Ginny told him. "They kidnapped Luna."

"What?"

"She was imprisoned in a cave for two days," she said. "Neville almost went insane with worry. Ron had to hold him down at one point or else he would've ended up trying to go after her." Ginny shivered. "The Aurors found her in the cave after they captured the man. Some renegade follower of Voldemort." Unlike others, Ginny never shied away from his name. "Luna was starving but was fine. They got engaged soon after."

"But it wasn't him, it was me," Harry said. "I survived."

The thought of Ginny and their baby being in danger made his heart beat faster. He felt like he was going to be sick. If that ever happen--

"The worse we could do is be afraid," Ginny said. "I don't want our baby to live in that kind of world."

"I love you," he said in her ear. "No matter what I'll always protect you."

They both settled in a dreamless sleep unaware that as the night crept on there house would be visited. The two were unaware of the footsteps in the hallway nor the creak of the door opening.

Ginny open her eyes at the shaking. Harry groaned beside her. She looked up to see Hermione smiling softly at her and Ron at Harry's side. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Get dress," Ron said. "Better bundle up, it's freezing."

"Why?" Harry asked groggily.

"We're getting married," Hermione said quietly. "Tonight."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yea! Between school and life in general, I'm glad to get this chapter out to y'all. I hadn't planned on putting the Luna and Neville in. I needed a catalyst.

IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a beta. It's hard to write and then check for my mistakes. I tend to overlook things at times especially when I'm trying to stay up at two in the morning.

So if anyone is interested, please let me know. I'd be interested to also know if you've helped anyone out in the past. E-mail ASAP. I respond pretty quickly.

Thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much to this fragile writer...begin sappy music...okay moment over. But please continue to let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long hiatus!

Please be advised: I'm in the process of fixing up previous chapters so bear with me if the next chappie takes awhile!

All characters except for the unrecognizable belong to J.K. Rowling

Meeting the Weasleys (Chapter Eight)

By JLaLa

"It's freezing," Ginny grumbled and rubbed her slight bump. The snow crunched under her feet as her free hand caressed her husband's hand. After flooing to the Burrow, the foursome walked out of the house and out to the woods past the house. "Besides the fact that you're getting married, will you tell us anything else?"

"Nope," Ron replied in front of them. He was gripping Hermione's hand protectively. She wore a white parka and jeans as Ron wore the same outfit but with a black parka. Both Ginny and Harry wore heavy wools sweaters as well as gloves. "Hurry now."

Ginny looked at her husband and smiled. She was worried at the wary look on his face as well as his silence. He seemed on edge as if he was expecting someone to pop up and captured them. She didn't realize that the incident with the Longbottoms had haunted him. Harry remained silent but when he saw the expression on her face donned a smile for her. He draped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer.

They walked on in silence amongst the bare winter trees coming to the a small hill with a single tree trunk. "Ron, it's the Weasley tree!" Ginny walked over pulling her husband along. "Look." She pointed at the trunk's top with all the names of the family members. "Mum and Dad started this tradition when they first bought the land."

Harry was surprised to find that his signature was already on there. Ginny smiled at him unfazed to see it there. "But how?"

"The tree records all the the births, and marriages for our family so it can add on. It knows because of the Wizard Marriage Registry as well as the birth registry," she replied. Ginny turned to Hermione. "So what we are doing now?"

"It's been made a portkey by your father," Hermione said quietly with a smile. "Go ahead."

"On three," Ron added. "One...two,THREE!"

They placed their hands on the trunk and Harry gripped his wife's hand as they were suddenly spinning into nowhere. Ginny was calm and smiled at him—even when they began to freefall. Somewhere near them, he heard Hermione scream and then they hit the ground rather roughly. He was glad that Ginny landed on him lest the baby should be harmed.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione cursed as she got up. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well the trip was rather rough, don't you think?"

Harry recognized the Granger's summer home behind them. He had dined with them last summer. "Everyone is in the kitchen." Unlocking the door, she let them in and the group walked into the kitchen. There they found the Weasleys, Mr and Mrs. Granger, Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Izzy (who was asleep in her father's arms) gathered around the table. An audible pop was heard followed by two more. Professor Snape had arrived along with Aunt Petunia who was looking much better than before. Neville and Luna arrived with their children in tow. "Hello everyone."

They were all drinking coffee and in their pajamas. "What's going on?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"All will be explained after we go to our next location," Hermione said. Ginny looked at Harry who was also surprised to learn that they were the only two people to know what was going on. Hermione kissed her fiance. "I'll see you there. Ginny, will you stay here with me? " Ginny nodded.

Ron went to the table placing two black boots. "They'll be active in a minute. So grab on everyone." Harry went over to place his hand on one when Ron stopped him. "Apparate along with me?"

Harry stepped back with a nod.Everyone else was gone with a touch of the boots. "I know that I have all my brothers Harry." Ron was shifting from side to side nervously. "But you're my brother too and I think that you're the only that I could think of as a friend also."

Harry gave him a small grin. "You getting mushy on me?" He tried to hold back a laugh as Ron sputtered.

"I-I was just trying to ask if you'd be my best man!" Ron's face and hair were now the same color. Harry let his laugh out and Ron stomped his foot childishly. "Well –WILL YOU!"

"OKAY!" Harry said through his laughing at Ron's discomfort. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ron took his arm and they apparated to the top of a hill. A small church stood near them and the rest of their party stood waiting near it. Ron closed his eyes quickly when he heard the POP indicating that Hermione and Ginny had arrived. "How does she look Harry?"

"Lovely," Harry replied in awe. Hermione had never looked so lovely or so radiantly happy. She wore a strapless, empire waisted gown and was carrying a bouquet of white roses. Her hair was in a simple chignon and her face had very little makeup on but it did accentuate her features.

Ginny stood next to her and the smile on her face was enough to make him weak in the knees. Their eyes met and for a moment he felt as they were the only two people on that hill.

"Hermione, is that--" Mrs. Granger's eyes began to water and her husband put his arms around her keeping his own tears at bay. "--is that my wedding dress?"

Hermione nodded and went to her mother. She took her hand and looked into her mother's eyes. "Are you angry? I thought that it would be a nice tradition and since we decided that this would be a bonding ceremony like Mr and Mrs. Weasley's wedding--"

"You're having a bonding ceremony?" Molly suddenly said. "Oh Hermione, we're touched--" With that she burst into tears.

"Welcome to the family, my dear," Arthur said and kissed her cheek. He then went to Ron who was turned away from them with his eyes closed. Ron opened his eyes to see his father with bright eyes. "We're proud Ron. She's perfect for you." Pulling his son into his arms, he held him tightly and then let go gently.

"Well if anyone hasn't guess yet, Ron and Hermione are getting married tonight," Sirius said and everyone burst into a fit of laughter and applause. "Well come on then! Let's have a wedding!" He opened the door of the chapel where Dumbledore waited along with a stern looking woman. "Oy Minnie, we never expected you here!"

"I never expected to see you here, Sirius," Minerva McGonagall shouted back at him from the front altar where they stood. She was tight-lipped but her eyes held a fondness for her former student.

Everyone began to file into the chapel.

"You could have told us!" Fred said to Ron who was grinning sheepishly.

"Think of the bachelor party we could've had," George added. "The girls--"

"If you haven't notice, I'm still here," Hermione said with one hand on her hip and the other gripping her bouquet.

"Oh our dear soon to be sister," Fred said and then kissed her cheek. She blushed. "Should I remind you of a certain bride who we caught strad-"

"Okay I get it," Ginny said. "It's freezing and we're all standing outside."

"Harry," Ron called out to him. He still had his back turned to Hermione trying not to look at her. "Help me up the stairs, I want to wait to see her."

Harry took his arm and laughed. "The blind leading the blind," he remarked. "Just remember she won't look that good in the morning."

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Ginny said with laughter in her eyes. "We'll see you at the end of that aisle." Harry guided Ron up the steps along with Fred and George who ended up levitating him up the stairs when he almost tripped.

Ginny turned to her best friend, and Hermione smiled contentedly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ginny picked up her train so it wouldn't drag in the snow. "Oh wait!" Hermione stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to her. Snow began to fall and she held out her wand concentrating in silence. Snowflakes began to stick together and she held out her hand to catch them. Taking the snowflakes sheet, she draped it over her friend's head. "There."

"Gin," Hermione said in a choked voice. The snowflake veil looked lovely against her brown hair. She took a piece and was surprised that it was not cold but was like actual veil material. Her eyes shone and she looked at her friend. "Thank you."

"Now we're all family," Ginny replied as she gathered the train and the long veil. They walked up the stairs and were met by Mr. Granger. His eyes misted when he saw the silvery-white veil on her head.

"Lovely," he said. "Just lovely." Hermione took his arm and kissed his cheek.

Ginny conjured a small bouquet for herself and began walking down the aisle. She winked at her husband who stood next to the nervous groom.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Mr. Granger asked from the entrance of the church.

Hermione took her father's arm and smiled softly at him. She looked at all her family and friends. Then at the man who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

"Yes," she said in a strong voice. "I'm ready."

* * *

The twins had fallen into Hermione's good graces when they all arrived back at the Burrow. When the newlyweds arrived with their party, a glowing white tent stood in the wide yard. Charlie and Bill were securing it as Fleur was setting up tables with her wand inside. Marie was nestle against her mother's chest as she turned the interior into a winter wonderland. Percy had been unable to make the wedding because he was covering up the wedding should the press get hold it from the Ministry. Another wedding would been a media frenzy should they get hold of the news.

"For our lovely new sister-in-law," George said when they appeared.

"Hey! I never got anything!" Harry said in false hurt.

"Hmm...let me see," Fred said with a finger on his chin. "What do you get the boy who knocks up your little sister and doesn't invite you to the wedding?"

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "Point taken." He grinned at his brother-in-law and then at his wife.

Hermione stood near them glowing beautifully. Her hand was tightly held in Ron's. Marriage became her just like Ginny. She looked lovely and Ron was smiling like a madman. The ceremony was short but had brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"I can't believe this," she said in awe. "But we wanted it to be low key."

"We're all in our pajamas," Sirius joked as he entered the tent. "I think that classifies this wedding as low key. Oh yeah, by the way, Happy New Year!"

* * *

Hermione and Ron left for Greece the following afternoon via floo. Tonks and Professor Snape agreed to waiting on their lessons until the Honeymooners returned. In all actuality, Tonks was rather consumed with caring for Izzy while Snape was preoccupied with a certain relative of Harry's.

Despite the fact that they wouldn't have lessons for at least at month, Ginny found her husband often busy with studying his defense books and going over to Grimmauld to practice with Remus. She too was often busy preparing for the arrival of her baby.

However, she couldn't help but feel that Harry was neglecting her. She was still working at the cafe even though they were rather wealthy and he still attended school. Their schedules often overlapped making it impossible for them to spend anytime together. She felt like the only time they saw one another was before they went to bed. Was she imagining it? Part of her wanted to bring it up to her husband but they just never seem to have the chance.

"Ginny?"

Carrie was calling her and she snapped out of her daze. "Sorry, spaced out for a moment," she said and then walked over to the register. "What's up?"

"You seemed a little out of it today," Carrie told her worriedly. "Is everything alright?" Ginny had always been a ball of energy but it seemed the pregnancy and the marriage had worn her out. "Do you need a break?" She was concerned over the girl's pale complexion and tired eyes.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "It's been a hard three months. My first trimester is almost up. My brother and his wife have been gone for almost a month and I miss them and my husband. I never see him anymore..." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I'm sorry Carrie."

The woman put her hand up. "Say no more. It's a hard time when everyone around seems to be gone but before you know it they'll be back. Also I'm sure that if you told your husband how you felt than this will all be sorted out. Or better yet, try having a romantic dinner with him at home and then let him know how you're feeling."

Ginny gave her a smile. "Thanks Carrie. I think I'll give it a try." She looked over at the crowd beginning to come in and went back to work.

* * *

"Don't you think that you should go home to your wife Harry?" Sirius asked from the sidelines. Remus and Harry stood in dual stance ready to practice another spell. Since the Longbottoms had been attacked, Harry had come to Remus asking for help. He understood that Tonks was rather busy with Izzy so he asked Ginny's former defense teacher for help. They had been practicing for a month now.

"I know," Harry said breathlessly having recovered from a spell that slammed him straight into a padded wall. They had turned one of the many room of Grimmauld into a training classroom. Harry didn't tell them that Ginny didn't know anything about it.

In his mind, he could still see the haunted eyes of Neville and Luna as they watched the fire. And they had been trained wizards. How would he defend his family without knowing defense spells? "I'll go soon but I just want to go over this a little bit more. Ginny will understand."

"How do you like the wand Harry?" Remus asked him. For awhile, they had been practicing with a hand me down of Ron's. Yesterday, they had gone to Ollivander's to get him his own wand. The old man handed them a box like he had been expecting them. When Harry picked it up, he felt a strange surge of energy and an invisible wind in his ears.

The old man said nothing because both Remus and Sirius were there. There was a strange glint in his eyes however.

"Feels like it was made for me," he replied. Harry looked at his watch. If they practiced for an hour more than he would be home in time to shower and kiss his wife. He missed her desperately. "Okay again."

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny called out as she opened the door. She had come home early in hope that they would be able to spend some quality time with one another. "Are you home darling?" She walked into their room and looked into their bedroom which was empty. "I guess not."

Sighing, she laid on the couch and took her wand to send a flame into their fireplace. It started a mighty blaze and she stared at it letting exhausted tears fall across her face. Where was he?

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and she let herself fall into a deep slumber.

An hour later, Harry arrived. He had come home hoping that he could shower and then picked up Ginny so that they could have dinner at a nearby resturant close to the cafe. A fire was blazing in the hearth lighting the room romantically. He walked over to it spotting his wife in deep slumber, her hands on her small belly protectively. She looked beautiful.

He didn't have the heart to wake her. Taking her into his arms, Harry carried into their bedroom and she buried her face into his chest sighing in her sleep. "I miss you Harry," she mumbled in her sleep. Placing her under the covers, he kissed her lips softly.

"I miss you too Gin," he whispered into her ear. Quietly changing into his pajamas, he settled next to her before falling into his own deep slumber.

* * *

Hermione Weasley sat up with a gasp as she awoke from her sleep abruptly. Her whole body was in a cold sweat and she felt as if she was being choked. Her husband gently stirred and then sat with her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Mione, are you all right?"

"No," she said in a scared voice. "I don't know why but I feel it. Something is wrong. Horribly wrong."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"I was never one to rely on 'gut feelings'," she said to him. "But I can feel it in my stomach." Hermione got out of bed and went through her planner searching frantically to see if she had forgotten anything. She sat down at a nearby chair. "We have to go home Ron."

"But we've just got to Spain," he replied and then went to her.

"Spain can wait," Hermione said worriedly and then looked out into a nearby window. The moon made her alabaster skin glow. She looked at him. "Do this for me."

He nodded. "We'll go in the morning," Ron assured her and then suddenly swooped her into his arms. Hermione was as light as a feather. "But let's remember Spain fondly Mione." His voice had become husky and Ron covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next day to find herself alone again. The only indication that Harry had been there was the rumpled, empty side of the bed. Her loneliness seem to escalate when she realized that it was her only day off and he was gone again.

Getting up, she looked over at the calender. It was the first of February. She was officially in her second trimester. "Oh Harry," she said to herself. It was also marked that he had class today. "You've forgotten again." He had also promised that he would be there.

Silently she went to the kitchen and began to make another breakfast for one.

* * *

"Mrs. Potter?" The nurse called to her. Ginny looked up and then went into the room which was similar to the Muggle hospital rooms she had seen in books. However, the only difference being the moving pictures and diagrams on the wall. She sat on the examination table when the medi-witch entered.

"Good morning Gin," Healer Darcy greeted her cheerfully. Gabriella Darcy was the woman she had interned with until she had decided to take break till the baby was born. They were fond of one another and Ginny was grateful to have her as her healer. "Where's Harry?"

Her smile fell. "School," she said. "Again."

"Well then," Gabriella told her. "We'll just have to take some pictures for him, won't we?" Ginny looked at her for a moment and then suddenly found herself in tears. "What's the matter?"

"He's never home," she sobbed. "And by the time he is, I'm asleep or he's asleep—or all we can managed is a kiss goodnight! And he was suppose to be here! But he forgot again!" The older woman patted her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Marriage can be hard but it'll work out," the healer said and Ginny nodded through her wet eyes. "So cheer up and lay back so we can see this little one." The healer lifted her shirt so that her abdomen was exposed. The machine they used was similar to a muggle ultrasonic machine with the exception being that it printed moving photographs. The healer placed the ultrasound wand on her belly. "Look."

Ginny turned to the small screen to see the outline. It was their baby. "Amazing..." This baby was made from the love that her and Harry felt for one another. Her heart filled with joy and she turned to look at her friend. "Gabriella, that's our baby—I can't believe it. I gotta go and talk to my husband." Ginny sat up and then pulled her friend into a hug. "Thanks."

"I'm just the Healer," the woman replied.

* * *

Harry was at Grimmauld Place when he realized that he had forgotten. It was nearly ten o'clock when they had finished another dualing session. Harry was up to par with a fifth year Hogwarts student so he still had a long way to go.

However Remus, Tonks and Sirius were concerned with Harry's preoccupation with defense. He seemed obsessed.

After the session was over, Sirius sat him down with bottle of butterbeer at each of their sides. "What's going on?" he asked in concern.

"The Longbottoms," he replied simply.

"What about them? I get that they are a bit odd--"

"No, it's not that," Harry said. "Neville and Luna were schooled to do this but somehow—whoever it was got through. I don't know anything. How can I defend my family?"

"You have to tell Ginny all of this," Sirius replied. "We know that you haven't said anything to her. You can't keep her in the dark about this kind of thing. It'll eat you alive. Then it doesn't matter whether or not this person comes for you. You'll already lost everything."

Suddenly Harry sat up. "Shit! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What?"

"I forgot about our appointment! I promised I wouldn't miss it." He looked around and then over to the fireplace. "I gotta go! See you later!"

"Let me know what happens Harry," Sirius said and Harry gave him a smile. They had become a lot closer since Christmas.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said and with a shout of his address, he disappered in green flames. When he arrived, Harry found Ginny waiting for him. Behind her was the dinner she had carefully planned for him, however the candles were blown out and the food was now cold. She wore a black fitted dress and her hair in simple, sexy waves but the frown on her face was the only thing he saw. He took her into his arms but Harry felt her stiffened against him. "I'm so sorry Ginny."

"What's going Harry?" she asked quietly as she pushed him away. "You're never home anymore. I know that you can't be spending all your time at Grimmauld." Her eyes watered. "Are you cheating on me?"

"NO!" he replied. "How can you think that?"

"You're never home and then you come home late!" Ginny said angrily. "And today! You forgot! YOU PROMISED!" Harry felt his anger flare. He was tired and here she was yelling at him.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled back at her angrily. "But I've been busy with school and learning magic--"

"WE'RE MARRIED HARRY!" Tears streamed down her face, and suddenly the room filled with her anger. It seemed electric. "You can't leave me out of your life!"

"I'm trying Ginny," Harry said. "But you expect me to be here all the time but sometimes I can't!"

"That's what it means to be in a relationship, Harry," she argued and walked over to the table knocking everything off the table. It fell in a loud crash of silverware and splatter of food. It was all a damn waste. "I'm your wife, not your obligation! I told you that you didn't need to be here if you didn't want to!"

"You think that just because I slipped a ring on your finger that I'm going to have to change everything in my life!"

"You are so selfish Harry," she sneered. "I cannot believe you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair roughly. " I wish I had never mar--" He stopped himself before saying something he would regret.

Ginny looked at him with hard eyes. "You know what Harry? Me too." With that, she walked into their room slamming their door so hard that the walls shook. He took a breath.

Harry looked up to see his reflection in a mirror across the room. That red-face, angry green eyed man wasn't him. "Ginny." He knocked on the door. "Let me in."

"Go away!" Ginny said from the other side of the door. Taking a suitcase, she began to pack her things.

"GINNY!"

She went to the door. "It's over Harry," she said against the door. "Just go away." Ginny leaned her back against the door and waited until she heard the click of front door.

When he was gone, she let her exhausted body slide down the wall and began to cry.

* * *

Petunia knocked on the door to Ginny and Harry's apartment a half hour after the big fight. Next to her, Severus stood with his strong arm draped around her. They had settled into a quiet companionship with one another because she could not get a divorce. But that was good enough for them both.

Ginny had called her via floo at Severus's chambers at Hogwarts to ask for help with the dinner that she had planned for Harry and herself. Petunia agreed and immediately went, with the help of Severus, to help Ginny out. The poor dear seemed tired but excited about the dinner. Later Severus and her had decided to go out for dinner at nearby restaurant.

Now here they were outside the door waiting. "Perhaps they are asleep, my dear," Severus said and rubbed her shoulder.

"No," she replied. "I told her we would come by because she had borrowed one of my books. She's expecting me." Severus joggled the knob and was surprised to find it was unlocked. "What happened?" The table was flipped over and the plates broken. The fire in the hearth was now glowing dimly.

"Mrs. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Severus called out loudly. There was a small scuffle and a small cry as figure came towards them. It was Ginny and her face was pale as she clutched her abdomen. "Ginny, are you alright?"

She shook her head in pain. "No, no...I'm not okay," she replied and Petunia walked over to her. "I feel horrible. Like I have the flu. And the pain--" Ginny fell to the ground and Severus scooped her up. Petunia felt her forehead and saw the cold sweat on her brow. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" She looked at Petunia with scared eyes. "The baby was fine today. What could've happened?"

Petunia pushed her hair away from her face soothingly. "Now don't bring yourself to a panic," she told her. Ginny cried out again and Petunia looked at Severus. "We have to bring her to the hospital."

* * *

"Harry, back so soon?" questioned Remus as he opened the door to his young pupil. Harry looked up at him with dishelved hair and pained eyes. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight," he replied tonelessly. Remus widened the door so he could come in. Walking into the living room, he saw that Tonks and Izzy were still awake. He sat on the couch adjacent to them after he greeted the young mother who was putting Izzy into her crib. "She kicked me out."

"Aww poor baby, come here," Tonks said and reached out to hug him. Harry went to her--

SMACK.

"OW! Why did you hit me!"

"Because you're being an ass," she replied. "Your wife attempted to spend time with you and like an idiot you neglected her." Tonks put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

For a moment, Remus thought he was seeing Molly Weasley.

"I'm not saying this because I fear for my life." Remus began. He looked at Tonks to see if she was going to smack him too. "But you've been spending every waking moment here. While we enjoy you being here, I think Ginny needs you to be there for her. I understand that you wanted to defend your family but you guys obviously have things to work out. You're having a child with her--"

"REMUS!"

"Speaking of children, our other child is calling," Tonks said with a smile. Sirius burst into the room. "What's going on?"

He turned to see Harry. "Oh thank Merlin! The Weasleys are looking for you! Your Aunt and Snape have taken Ginny to St. Mungo's Prenatal Ward."

"Is she alright? The baby?" Harry asked worriedly. "What's going on now?"

"Side along with me," Sirius instructed and went to the godson's side. Taking his arm, Sirius apparated quickly with Harry to the St. Mungo's Prenatal Ward. They went to the front desk where a pretty witch sat.

"Where's Ginny Potter?" Harry inquired in a rush voice.

"Through the hallway, the first door on the left," she replied though she was clearly looking at Sirius with a flirty smile. Sirius, the eternal bachelor, gave her a wink.

Harry ran through the hallway and stopped at the doorway when he saw the familiar mane of red hair on the bed. Ginny looked at him with red, swollen eyes and pale , sallow skin. Her expression looked withdrawn and she drew her blanket higher as he attempted to give a smile. How did it get to this? "Hey Ginny," he said as he approached the hospital bed and she turned her back to him. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled and he saw her body rise and fall with her heavy breathing. "I'm okay, just fine."

"And the baby?"

Ginny's body stiffen at the question and she put her hand over mouth to cover her sob.

There was a moment of silence.

Harry felt his blood turn cold.

"There is no baby, Harry," she finally said with a choked voice.

"What?"

"THERE IS NO BABY!" Ginny curled into a ball and began to cry. "Please go. Your obligation to me is over."

"But Ginny--" It was a never an obligation. Ginny was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Just go, someone will contact you later about the marriage," she said through her tears.

This wasn't happening.

But when Harry came home that evening, he went into the kitchen to grab a butterbeer. His eyes stopped on an envelope near Ginny's coat. Sitting down at the table, he opened it to find something that released the dam of tears that he had been holding back.

They were the baby pictures from the appointment. Reality had finally settled in.

* * *

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione called out as she walked into the house. Her feeling had led them over to the flat. No one even knew they were home from Spain. Ron was in tow with their luggage putting it down next to the door. Walking in, they were greeted by the overturned table and a dying fire. "What happened? I knew that there was something wrong." They went through the house investigating each room when they found Harry.

He was sitting in a rocking chair holding one of the small stuffed animals in his hands. Near him was a bottle of whiskey and he looked up at them with glassy eyes. "So you've come back to the mess?"

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him and went over to him. "What's going on?"

Harry turned to him with distraught eyes. "You want to know what's happened?" He stood up and paced for a moment. "Your sister, for one, HAS LEFT ME!" With that, he went over to the nearby dresser and swept everything off the top of it sending all the pictures frame crashing to the floor. He nearly tumbled to the floor but caught himself.

"She wouldn't even look at me!" Harry began to tear the room apart throwing anything he could in his sight and nearly missing Hermione and Ron. They stood at the doorway letting him take his anger out on the room. He stopped at the basinette and gripped the edges looking into it. He had proposed to her again only a month ago. Harry bowed his head. "She wouldn't even look at me when she told me the baby was gone."

Hermione went over, her own eyes wet, and pulled him into an embrace. Harry sobbed into her shoulder loudly and gripped her waist tightly. Ron looked at them both wondering how everything could've changed in only a month.

* * *

Petunia looked over at the young woman sitting at the rocking chair. Ginny sat listlessly looking out at the windows that overlooked the grounds at Hogwarts. All her childhood memories had been at this school, they had been happy ones. The older woman watched in concerned. Ginny's red hair fell dully past her shoulders and her face was completely white.

"You hungry?" Petunia asked and Ginny nodded wordlessly. The door opened quietly letting Severus in. In his hands was a bouquet of blood-red flowers that he put near the young girl.

"For your strengthening potion," Severus said softly. He kissed the side of Petunia's head and took her hand. "How is she?"

"The same."

"Well she cannot hide forever, Pet," he replied. "The wing is big enough for the three of us and she seems comfortable in here." His wing consisted of two bedrooms, one that he shared with Petunia and the other that Ginny was currently using. There was common room inbetween and an upstairs where his library was. "I must leave. I have a class in a fifteen minutes." He went over to Ginny and knelt down trying to meet her blank eyes. "Do keep up your strength Ginevra."

With that, he kissed Petunia softly and with a final squeeze to her shoulder he departed.

When Severus left, she approached the girl's chair. It was faced towards window so she quietly looked out also.

After a moment, she broke the silence. "You are a fool."

More silence.

"Why?" The voice was soft and broken.

"For making Harry leave you," Petunia replied. "And for not telling him that you're still pregnant."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boo. I know that my long periods of absence are frustrating but if you are still a fan than I am grateful to you! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I would appreciate it greatly. This was quite the angsty part for me. Certain parts are from a movie that I really like and it has been mentioned by one person from a previous chapter. There is also a line from one of my favorite plays.

As for a beta, if anyone is still interested e-mail me personally. I need someone who is a quick responder and will give me feedback both positive and negative. I'm going to be needing one for the next chapter to give me some suggestions.

BTW, anyone from the Bay Area or even San Francisco? I'd love to hear from some Bay Area Potterheads!

JLaLa


	9. Chapter 9

Well I got a lot of reviewers telling me that they were unhappy with the angst of the last chapter. I hope you know that it was temporary. I am a bit peeved that some people threatened to stop reading. But I respect your opinions. No worries!

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: This takes place a month after the last chapter.

Meeting the Weasleys (Chapter Nine)

by JLaLa

"Now Sean," Ginny said as she gave the fifth year a healing potion. "Stay put until the fever goes down." The young boy nodded wordlessly, his eyes not meeting hers shyly. Patting his head, she walked over to Madame Pomfrey who was laughing softly to herself. "Why are you laughing?"

"My dear girl," she replied through her smile. "The boy is clearly smitten with you. He has been here at least once at week since you came to us!"

"If only he knew," she joked. "Robes cover everything, don't they?" Her baby was growing bigger everyday and she knew that it would soon be too obvious to deny. She looked over to check on Sean whose green eyes were glowing brightly at her. She wondered if the baby would have Harry's eyes.

Harry...

It had been a month since their fight. She had contacted her family telling them she was okay and begging them not to tell Harry where she was. They agreed but they weren't happy with it. Hermione and Ron were the most unhappy ones about it. It had put the newlyweds in the middle of their strained marriage. Harry had not tried to contact her like she wanted.

She had always felt insecure about the fact that their marriage had begun because she was pregnant. Had she not been pregnant, would he have married her that quickly? That's what scared her. What would stop him from leaving? When he had started coming home late, the insecurity that she had began to grow quickly and furiously. Her fear of him leaving caused her to react for both herself and her baby.

It was for the best.

Or was it?

Her baby kicked furiously at her belly and she looked down. "Again?" Another kick. "Madame, I'll be back."

"Another restroom break my dear?" The women laughed and Ginny exited quickly. It made her heart clench whenever the baby kicked. It was because she knew that Harry should be there. She knew that he should be there feeling his baby kick. The other painful fact being that she had fallen out with her best friend.

Hermione had really given it to her. Her eyes watered thinking of their meeting last week when Ron had unexpectedly dropped by to visit his old school. Both Ron and Hermione would be moving into their new flat near the university and were in Hogsmeade packing Ron's things when they decided to visit.

_It had been a particularly warm day and so Ginny decided to forgo her robes. She had opted for just wearing a cream colored tunic which kept her comfortable as much as a obviously pregnant woman could be. As she went into the hospital wing, Ginny didn't notice the two people who were talking to Madame Pomfrey. _

_Hermione had spotted her long mane of red hair walking to the backroom to prepare healing potions for the upcoming Quidditch game. She followed quickly. "Ginny?" _

_Ginny turned around and felt the blood rush to her head when she saw her sister-in-law. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw her rather large tummy. "Why are you here?" Ginny asked after a moment of awkward silence. _

_"How could you lie to him?" Hermione responded angrily. _

_Ginny felt her anger rise. "You can't just come in here and start yelling at me. Hermione, you don't even know my side of the story."_

_"I know enough to know that you are being completely selfish," she said to the younger girl. "Harry is hurting badly." Ginny's heart clench. "He lost the two most important things in his life. You, on the other hand, leave without a single thought about him! Not even that, you're still pregnant!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "He's a wreck without you. For awhile, I was afraid to leave him alone."_

_"I was afraid," Ginny suddenly said. "I don't know if he married me because of the baby. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I AM a wreak without him now! Would it make you feel better if I told you that the first time I felt the baby really move I cried because he wasn't there? Would it make you feel better if I told you--" Ginny burst into tears. "--that I feel like I fool? Because I do! This is something that I need to figure out and it is the same thing that keeps me from owling him!"_

_"Gin?" It was Ron. Her face was streaked with tears and he went over to her pulling her close. "Mum and dad wouldn't tell me where you were. And the baby--" He looked down. "THE BABY!"_

_"Yes," she replied. "I'm still pregnant."_

_"Ginny." Ron's voice was suddenly serious. "Talk to him.You blamed him for being gone but the truth was that he was afraid of something happening to you. He was taking extra defense lessons with Remus—that whole fire incident with the Longbottoms really freaked him out. The thought of losing you and the baby drove him to it."_

_"And he ended up losing us," Ginny said. "The irony of it all."_

Hermione and Ron agreed to keep their meeting a secret for awhile to give her time. However, this had created a wedge between the two women. Ron took her in his arms before he left. Hermione stood aside trying not to look at the red-haired woman.

"Mrs. Potter!"

Madame Pomfrey came around the corner in a rush almost colliding with her. "It's your husband and Mr. Lupin. There was an explosion at Grimmauld Place--"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Ginny felt her heart begin to pound and she ran to the wing as fast as she could. Walking into the room, she stopped suddenly and instinctively put a hand on her stomach.

Her whole family was there along with Sirius, Tonks and Izzy.

All eyes were suddenly on her and she inhaled quietly. "Hello everyone."

* * *

It had all began that morning. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were eating breakfast at his flat. To say the least, Harry had changed. The light in his eyes was gone replaced a with sad, dull green. He shuffled about almost as if he felt he had to. It was better, on the other hand, than when he had not been moving at all.

Hermione and Ron often found him laying on the couch just looking at the ceiling. The house remained the same as the night that Ginny left. The nursery still in shambles except for the basinette in the middle. "We have to go to Grimmauld today," Hermione said as they cleaned up. Harry wordlessly took his plate to sink. "We went to Hogwarts last week."

"How was it?" he asked simply. Ron's eyes lit up. It was the first time in awhile since Harry showed interest in anything.

"It's exactly how I remember it," Ron told him excitedly. "There's still a carving of my initials on the center Quidditch hoop."

"Come on boys," Hermione said putting on her coat. "We'll be late."

Ron went to the door opening it for his wife. "After you Mrs. Weasley."

She giggled. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry followed them, his hands in his coat. Walking down the street, she felt the warm breeze hit her face.

It was spring indeed.

"I wish I could've gone with you," Harry said to them.

"You would've love it Harry!" Ron said as they walked the distance to Grimmauld Place. "There is still a black mark in the dungeons from when Gin—ow!" Hermione had elbowed him. "What was that for?" Hermione nudge her head at Harry. "Oh."

"You know you don't have to stop whenever her name comes up," Harry said quietly and then stopped. Hermione and Ron followed looking at their friend. He looked at them, his eyes suddenly soft. "Ginny is, after all, still my wife."

"Oh Harry," Hermione replied. "We're sorry. We were just trying to ease the pain."

"Just because you don't say her name doesn't mean she's not here," he told them as he put a hand to his heart. "She hasn't sent me divorce papers--" Hermione thought she spotted tears in his eyes. "--I have some hope to get her back, don't I?"

They arrived at Grimmauld Place and walked up the front steps. "What's this?" Hermione looked down at the package on the stoop. It was in a simple brown packaging with no label. "Maybe they're expecting it." She knocked on the door and it opened a few moments with a tired looking Remus.

"Good morning you three!" Remus smiled at them. "Tonks and Izzy are at her mother's place right now." He held the door open for them.

"Remus?" Ron picked up the package. "Were you expecting something?"

"No." Remus took the box and was about to open it when Harry grabbed his hand.

"Something is odd about this," Harry said. "Is there anyway we could screen this?" Remus took his wand and muttered a nervous incantation. They all gathered around as Remus's wand showered a bluish grey light on the box to reveal its contents.

"Shit." The obscenity escaped Hermione's mouth. "Harry, do you know what that is?"

"It's a bomb," Harry answered in steady voice. He swallowed nervously and looked at the timer on it. "It has two minutes on it left."

"What's a bomb?" Ron asked as his wife pushed him back.

"It's not a good thing," Harry said.

"That's for damn sure!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let me think about this."

"I don't suppose one of you knows how to disarm this," Remus said.

"Not at the moment," Harry replied. "Any ideas Hermione?"

"Well seeing as no one can see the house and it blows up it won't matter to anyone but us if the house explodes," Hermione said. "But if we put it out on the street we could end up killing other people. So Remus it's your choice as of right now seeing that Sirius isn't here at the moment."

"One minute," Ron said in a deadpanned voice. "I've been timing it. We have one minute to make this choice."

"Remus," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude but we have to make this choice--NOW."

The older man ran a hand through his peppery hair nervously. "Sirius always hated the house, he'll understand. So will Tonks."

Harry ran into the house quickly. He had been a runner when he was younger and his legs allowed him to run into the farthest place from the street, the dining room. Running back outside, he sprinted down the stairs and stood outside waiting with the others.

"REMUS! ARE YOU HOME?"

Remus's face drained of all color. "Tonks!" He ran into the house without a thought.

Harry's mind went blank as he found himself running inside to grab his friends. Behind him, he heard Ron say 'Twenty seconds!'. Going into the living room, he saw Remus with Tonks who was holding Izzy. He was trying to push them out of the room.

"What is going on!" Tonks said.

"No time to explain because we have to get out of here!" Harry pushed the family out of the room.

"TEN SECONDS!" Ron yelled from the outside.

"FASTER!" Harry screamed as he urged them to speed up.

It all seem to happen in slow motion.

"FIVE SECONDS!"

"Move!"

"We have to get out now!"

"But Izzy's things--"

"It doesn't matter!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Harry push them out the door just as the loud explosion rang out behind him. Tonks and Izzy were on the sidewalk already but he saw Remus next to him. Harry covered him from the brute of the explosion and he felt the heat from the fire on him. When they were about to hit the ground, he turned so that he hit the ground first.

His last thought was of red. Red fire from the house burning in front of them...red blood from the painful cuts he had...and his last thought of the long, red hair of his wife...and the red-haired baby that would've been... before he fell into a dead faint.

* * *

"Ginny," Molly whimpered as the young girl went to her husband who laid in one of their beds.

He looked thinner with some cuts and bruises. His head was bandaged and she briefly touched a finger to his lips. They were still as soft as she remembered. "Harry--" She put a hand to her mouth to cover her sob.

She stopped herself. She had to be strong for him. Getting up, she straightened her robes and turned to them. Remus had just entered and when he saw Ginny he grabbed her in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry." His right arm was in a cast and a sling. "He saved my life but the blow he took to his head when he hit the ground was pretty bad."

"Now, now no need to worry the little mother," Madame Pomfrey said as she swept into the room.

The whole family let out a collective gasp with the exception of Ron and Hermione.

Shit.

"Ginevra," Molly said in a suddenly serious tone.

"Mum, we will talk about this later," she responded and took a deep breath. Her stomach protruding out as she did. "I have a patient to take care of."

"Yes, why don't we all go to Severus and Petunia's wing," Dumbledore instructed as he appeared in the room. "It is the closest to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey or Mrs. Potter will come and collect us when they are finished."

He led Arthur and Molly out of the room. The family followed into the hallway when she heard one of the twins:

"WAIT! SHE'S STILL PREGNANT!"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that was streaming to the windows. His sight adjusted and then followed with a blinding pain in his head. Harry groaned and then opened his eyes again to see someone going over to him.

"Harry! You're awake!" It was Ginny. He had never seen something as wonderful in his entire life. "You've been asleep for two days."

Two of the worse days of her life.

"Am I dead?" he croaked and she went over to him. Her face was still that wonderful creamy color and she wore her long hair in a ponytail. Her lips held that same smile that she had that first night they met.

"No. Why?" Ginny helped him sit up.

"I thought I had to be dead before I saw you again," Harry replied still staring at her lovely face. He reached out to touch her face and she gasped. His touch still burned against her skin. "I've missed you."

She nodded as she handed him a pain-relieving potion. "Not quite the words we were saying during our last meeting," Ginny said with wet eyes. "I expect everyone will want to see you soon." Getting up, he grabbed her wrist and she sat back down.

"Then I better make this quick," Harry said as he laid back down. "I want you back."

"It's not that easy," she replied and adjusted her robe to cover her blossoming stomach. "We both said things that we didn't mean to say to one another. Some weren't true." Tears fell from her eyes. "And some were."

He nodded. "You were right. I was selfish," Harry said. "But I love you and I know you love me. It can be easy."

"Harry, love is never easy," she replied and stepped back when Hermione and Ron entered the room. "I have to check on my other patients. Excuse me."

* * *

"Who is doing this?" Harry asked. He had been transferred to a private wing of Hogwarts close to Petunia and Severus's wing. His Aunt had taken to caring for him, providing his meals and making sure he had taken his potions. She usually worked with Madam Pince in the library but now devoted her time to coddling her nephew.

"I suspect whoever set fire to the Longbottom's house," Dumbledore replied as he sat across from the young man. "We'll have to investigate further. It was obvious that whoever it was knew that you would be there as well as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. It was a close call."

"Very close call," Harry agreed. Petunia came in with a tray and set it down.

"Relax for now. You are very fortunate, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You have a devoted nurse." Petunia smiled at him and offered Harry his potion.

"I am very lucky," he replied as he smiled up at his aunt. "Aunt Pet spoils me. Don't you have Professor Snape to coddle?"

"Ah yes, don't you have a wife to beg for forgiveness?" she replied.

"Touche," Harry said wryly. "I spend so much time trying to protect her that I pushed her away. I need to find a way to get her back. Right now, that is my first priority."

"Well, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like to pursue your wife," Dumbledore informed with a smile. "We will miss her help in the hospital wing. She has become quite the asset to our staff."

Harry thought for a moment. "Is she happy here?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, I think so," the older man replied. "But she is complete with you." They settled in silence for a moment. "You are well protected within these walls, Mr. Potter. We will know if anyone is here. Also Professor Lupin will be coming back to teach until everything is settled. Sirius will be here also until they figure out where they plan to live."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"I must be on my way." With that Dumbledore left leaving Petunia and Harry alone.

"Aunt Pet?"

"Yes?"

"What made you fall in love with Professor Snape?" Harry asked. Petunia's cheeks turned bright red and her eyes seemed to glaze a little.

"Severus is not perfect," she said. "But maybe it was all that imperfection. He has a temper and he is arrogant and bullheaded. Also sometimes he is downright mean and all that black he wears---eck--but love is not perfect. It can be painful, spiteful and downright not worth it sometimes." She put her hand over her nephew's. "You and Ginny need to realize why you love each other. She is not perfect despite what you think and neither are you. Are you both willing to accept that?"

"Yes--"

"Because I think you both have been arrogant fools," Petunia continued. "You hit one rough patch and you started to fall apart. How can you reassure your wife that it won't happen again?"

Harry didn't have an answer.

* * *

"I cannot believe you Ginevra," Molly scolded as they sat in Snape's wing. "You lied to your husband." Arthur sat in a nearby chair with somber eyes. The rest of the family was around the grounds of Hogwarts up to Merlin knows what.

Ginny rubbed her lower back and her father went to help her with the tray she carried. She smiled gratefully at him. "Mum please. I did what I thought was best."

"For yourself," her mother replied. Ginny scowled and went to the window. Arthur set down the tray on the coffee table. "Love is not something you run away from."

"How do you know he loves me?" Ginny asked from the window in a small voice. "How do you know it is not because of this?" She turned to show her swollen stomach. "Mum, he didn't even know me when we got married! How do I know it's not going to change? I can't have that kind of insecurity in this baby's life! I can't have it in mine--"

"Ginny," her father said gently. "How would you know about love if you don't let it in?"

She sat down in a nearby chair. "Don't you think that I've tried? I just couldn't get the words out to tell him." Her face crumbled and she started to sob loudly. "I-I don't think I could face him! He was never there and that insecurity in me began to grow. I don't know--"

"You're being silly Ginny," her mother said with soft eyes. "You think you know better than your heart? You have to have faith in love and surrender to it all. If I didn't, I don't think I would've been as happy as I am."

"Oh mum," she sobbed. "Everything is just so messed up." Molly knelt before her and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Baby," Molly cooed and smoothed Ginny's hair. "It's going to be fine. My little girl."

Ginny laughed through her tears. "I'm having a baby and here I am acting like one!"

"Oh Ginny," Arthur said from where he stood. His eyes looked at her lovingly. "Don't you know that no matter what you will always be the red-haired, red-faced baby girl that we took home from St. Mungo's?"

* * *

"Sean," Ginny said with a smile. "Again? I'm starting to think you're coming just to see me."

"Yeah—I mean no! I mean--" The boy's face turned red. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't think I'm worth getting hurt over," she replied as she cast a sealing spell over the scrap on his elbow."

"Yes, you are." She turned to see Harry at the doorway. He walked towards her and Sean. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Harry Potter? The one they were talking about in the papers? The one who they said defeated You-Know Who?"

"Just Harry," he replied sheepishly. "None of those other things." Harry pulled something from inside the robe that Sirius lent him. It was a bouquet of flowers. "Picked with the help of some first year Gryffindors."

"Thank you Harry," she said with a blush. Ginny put them in a nearby vase.

"I think I better jet," Sean suddenly said looking at the two. "I'm gonna be late for Potions. We're doing a shrinking serum--"

"--Don't forget to stir counter-clockwise," Ginny said. "If it turns blue, add more of the oak root." He nodded and with a salute walked off. "I was fond of potions."

"I know," Harry said to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

She looked around at the empty hospital wing. "I have to check with Madame Pomfrey."

"I've already asked permission," he told her. "I thought maybe you could show me around Hogwarts. I'd like to know the place where you spent your childhood. I'd like to know you."

"Could we really do this?" Ginny said as they walked out of the room and to the outside grounds.

"Start over?" he said with a smile. "Why not?"

Because she was still pregnant.

Because she was very much in love with him.

Because she lied.

All those reasons flew from her mind when he smiled. She sighed and offered her hand. "Well then, I'm Ginny Weasley—actually Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"And I am Harry James Potter," he replied and shook it. "Did anyone ever tell you Ginny that you have the most beautiful red hair?"

"My family is all redheads," she replied. "I always hoped to marry a dark-haired stranger however."

"Well lucky me," Harry said. "I have a chance."

Ginny laughed and then looked over to the mountains. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." She led him into the woods towards them. Inside the forest, it had gotten quiet with only a small stream trinkling near them. They walked in silence. Stopping only when they got to a dark grove encircled by trees. "Look up Harry."

Small multi-colored lights fluttered to and fro from one tree to another making the trees light up like it was Christmas. "Amazing." She looked over at his excited face and felt the twinge in her chest. Ginny fought the urge to ran a hand through his hair. "What are they?"

"They're wood nymphs," she said. "But that's not what I wanted to show you."

"They're pretty cool," Harry said to her still looking up. He took her hand gently and the feeling of their joined hands sent a chill through their bodies. It had been so long since they touched. "Where to now?"

She pulled him more into the woods when they began to climb upwards. It surprised her how easy it came despite the pregnancy. Her robes covered her nicely and Harry said nothing that told her he suspected her. "When I was young, Draco Malfoy destroyed a potion that took two days to work on. I was so upset that Severus, of all people, felt sorry for me. He handed me a map and told me where I could find my supplies for free." They reached the top of the hill. "This was the spot."

Harry looked out at the field of wildflowers of every color imaginable. "It's a fairy grove. This is where they gather their food," she said. "The flowers that aren't lit up are for the taking." Ginny let go of his hand and went into the field. She turned to him with a smile, her red hair shining despite the dull weather that was forming in the sky. "Well come on, Potter."

He rushed over to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Grab that one right there," she said and pointed. Harry took the yellow flower and Ginny pointed out other ones to take. They had half a dozen when the sound of thunder came followed by a sudden blanket of rain. "RUN!"

They rushed over to a small group of trees, and sat on the roots of the largest one. Both of them laughed as they sat down watching the fairies fleet back and forth until the field was empty.

"We're soaked," he said and turned to look at Ginny. Her hair was matted to her head and her face, pale from the cold, made her brown eyes glow brighter. She turned to him with a smile which fell when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. It made her nervous.

She took the yellow flower and caress the petals on his face. Harry shivered and closed his eyes. "Ariene-used in a certain love potions. One petal renders the person unable to function without the loved one's instruction," Ginny told him. When she stopped, his eyes opened and she saw the longing in them.

"Are you going to use one?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Do I have to?"

Harry shook his head.

"Chiarae-used for beauty potions," she continued with a orange flower and repeated the caress.

"You've never needed this one," Harry replied and tossed it aside.

Her eyes turned to the red flower. Picking it up, Harry saw her eyes water. "Desma- the bonding flower. They're used for certain bonding ceremonies. The bride wears them in her hair--" Ginny put a hand to her mouth to stop her sob. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied. "I let us fall apart. Spending all that time at Grimmauld, I was just so afraid of losing you—"

"Your reasons were good," she said. "My reasons were insecurities. I thought you mar—well I thought you married me because I was pregnant. That you loved me because of the baby."

Ginny's face was wet, mixed with both tears and rain. Harry cupped her cheek in his hand. "I didn't marry you because you were pregnant," Harry said looking straight into her eyes unflinchingly.

"And I didn't marry you because I was pregnant," she replied quietly.

"Gin..." Harry kissed her suddenly. His mouth hungry for hers. The feeling of completeness overwhelmed him. "I love you...please..." He kissed her forehead. "Please..." His lips went to her left cheek. "Please..." Then the right one. "Please..." His lips brushed her chin. "Please..." They were a centimeter from meeting her lips again. "...marry me again. Baby or not. I need you Mrs. Potter."

"Say it again."

"I need you," Harry said and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Not that."

"Oh." He smiled. "Mrs. Potter..." Ginny kissed him. "Mrs. Potter..." Another kiss. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes," she whispered and threw her arms around him.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Your stomach kicked," Harry said and pulled away slowly to look at what her soaked robe revealed. His eyes filled with tears. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Are you angry?"

Harry shook his head. "I understand," he replied. "I made you feel like I wouldn't be there for you. You had reasons for worrying." Harry knelt and kissed the bump. "Oh boy. We have a lot to learn, don't we?"

"We'll learn them together," Ginny said.

The rain stopped and they walked slowly down hill after Ginny charmed their shoes to be non-slips. Walking hand in hand, they walked into Hogwarts. The halls were empty and Harry pulled his wife in for a kiss. They were so wrapped up in one another that neither notice the hallway fill with students watching the two adults, one being Madame Pomfrey's assistant.

"Mrs. Potter." They turned to see Professor Snape standing at the doorway of his classroom. "You have a private wing for this." The two blushed and Ginny buried her face in her husband's chest. Snape gave them an almost smile.

"So should we tell everyone now?" Harry asked.

She pointed up. "No need to." He looked up and saw everyone grinning at them from the stairwell.

"Which comes first?" Fred asked.

"The wedding or the baby?" George continued.

The couple simply shrugged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My belated Easter present to you all! I hope you enjoyed because I suspect I will only have one or two more chapters left of the story. Let me know what you think.

BTW, all of you were right on the movie guess!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I know that its been awhile since an update but I'll explain at the end of this chapter. All characters except for unfamiliar ones belong to J.K. Rowling.

Meeting the Weasleys (Chapter Ten)

by JLaLa

There were many things that Draco Malfoy detested.

Not getting what he wanted, for one.

Holding the paper, he opened it up to the announcement section of the Muggle paper with the picture of a glowing Hermione Granger now Hermione Weasley. Beside her was that overgrown dolt Ronald Weasley who looked just as happy. What exactly did this moron have that he didn't?

It wasn't the fact that she had married that bothered Draco. It was WHOM she had chosen. Someone of no significance in the Wizarding society. If she had wanted to marry a wizard it should have been him. Because though Draco was known to be cold when it came to matters of the heart, he had loved Hermione for that moment of time.

He would never get that back.

Seething with anger, he crumpled the paper tossing it to the ground. He hated this feeling...that heaviness and pain inside him. What he hated most of all was that he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen in love and got his heart broken by someone of no importance. Hermione wasn't rich or powerful. She was just a woman.

A beautiful woman who he would make a deal with the devil for to have.

"Hello Draco."

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Father."

It has started with a simple statement.

Ron looked over at his wife who was currently flipping through a parenting magazine.

Yes, his wife. After the few months he couldn't grasp the concept that this gorgeous, brilliant woman was his. Taking her free hand, he kissed her wrist fondly. She looked up at him with soft smile and kissed him.

He returned it hungrily.

"OY! Get a room you two!" Ginny said from where she stood with Harry. He held her hand protectively and as she lumbered over to them. He made sure that he was ahead to help her sit next to her brother. "My goodness, it was like watching your bloody sixth year at Hogwarts, Won-Won..."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Ladies man, were you Ron?"

"Ladies man, my arse," Ginny replied. Harry sat next to her as she recounted her brother's attempt to ask every girl in Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and getting turned down.

That is until that dolt Lavender Brown finally accepted.

By then the tips of Ron's ears had turned as red as his hair.

"I did eventually got it right, didn't I?" He looked over at Hermione.

"Dumb luck, I'd say," Ginny teased.

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but smile at one another at the teasing banter of the siblings. As only children they were never privy to watching these kinds of conversations between brothers and sisters. There were use to a structured quiet life of Mugglehood until the day a pair of redheads came into their lives.

"You're one to talk," Ron replied. "You're a bloody mountain!"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Harry glared at him and his wife's mouth dropped open. For a moment all was silent in the muggle hospital lobby as the four sat.

A second later Ginny burst into tears.

"Good going Ron," Harry muttered and put an arm around her. "She's been sensitive lately."

"I'm sorry!" Ron replied sheepishly. "Usually she just calls me a bloody idiot or a git." Hermione went over to Ginny. Handing her a silk handkerchief then she gave her husband a glare indicting that she would not be wearing the red nighty that was as small as that handkerchief. "She's not usually such a girl!"

"Very nice Ronald," Hermione said. "I look forward to the day when I'm pregnant and you tell me my stomach is as big as a house."

"Ginny's tiny," he reasoned. "It's only normal after seeing her when she didn't have any of her women bits! You on the other hand-"

Hermione 's face was a beet red. Her eyes flashing and it was frightening how much she resembled his mother when angry. His own father knew when to throw the hat down.

If only he did.

"Go ahead," Hermione replied. "Finish that sentence."

Harry seemed to be humming something that sounded like 'The Death March'.

"Mrs. Potter?" The nurse in the office called from the door. She was greeted to the sight of dark-haired haired man rubbing the back of a petite but VERY pregnant red-haired woman who seemed to be weeping. A frizzy-haired woman stood berating a man who seemed to be related to the crying woman by the color of his hair. "Mrs. Potter?"

"HHH-Here!" Ginny stood up all the while sobbing.

"We're all ready for you," she replied. "This is your family?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm her husband and this is my sister and brother-in-law."

The nurse held the door open and they all entered. "If you could put this on, we can proceed to the examination room."

"I'll help you Gin," Hermione said.

The nurse led them into the room. Hermione and Ginny disappeared behind a standing dressing panel so she could change into the examination gown. Harry and Ron stood outside the panel. The room held the examination table with stirrups as well as the ultrasound machine. Ron, who knew very little of Muggle medicine look around in fascination after the nurse left with an exasperated frown over the young group.

"What do you suppose this is?" Ron asked as he stared at a display. He began to take pieces apart. "Hey Harry!"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?"

"That's a piece of the vulva," Ginny said as she walked out from behind the panel. "Seriously Ron, if you don't even know the female anatomy how would you even get Hermione pregnant?"

"Exactly, now put that down Ron," Hermione said. "Sit on up, Gin." Harry and Hermione helped her get onto the table. "That just happens to be an interior view of the female reproductive system." Ron continued to fiddle with pieces as if he were solving a puzzle.

As Ginny sat on the table, Hermione looked around glancing at the diagrams as well as the Doctorate degree on the wall. "OH!" Her eyes widened and she turned quickly.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But you won't be in a couple of minutes."

"Huh?" A loud knock resounded and in walked a beautiful Asian woman. Her long, dark hair was tied in a loose knot. She was looking at the chart and then glanced up. Her eyes widened. "OH!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked from the table. "Do you guys know her?" Harry and Hermione held guilty looks on their faces.

"I guess I should have guessed from the last name," the woman said. "But Potter is a common last name. I'm Doctor Cho Chang." She shook hands with Ginny who looked at her warily. "You must be Harry's wife. I'm so glad to meet you."

"And how do you know my husband?" Ginny asked.

"Well..."

"You see Gin, darling," Harry said fearful of his wife's wrath. "Me and Cho dated for awhile..."

"How long is awhile?"

"Enough that they almost got married," replied Hermione and slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry Harry."

"Really?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"But I said no," Cho said suddenly. "I was in love with someone else. Who I did eventually marry, by the way." She could see the woman's worried eyes. "Now don't worry, I'm a professional so if you have any personal questions please feel free to ask me now."

"Are you still married?" Ginny asked.

"Separated, I'm afraid," Cho said sadly. "Things didn't work out between Cedric and I but we have a beautiful daughter." She handed her a photo on a nearby table. "Her name is Moira, she's three."

They all looked down at the photo of the giggling girl with handsome broad-shouldered man. "Is that who I think it is?" Ron grabbed the photo. "Is this Cedric Diggory?" His voice reached a suddenly strained squeak at the end. "THE Cedric Diggory?"

"Ah," Cho said with a melancholy smile. "I see you know him."

"Who's Cedric Diggory?" asked Harry.

"Only the owner of all major English Quidditch teams," Ron informed him incredulously. "And the guy runs most Ministry departments."

"That doesn't leave much time for a family," she supplied. "C'est la vie." She patted Ginny on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" Ginny nodded.

"I was feeling a little threatened by you." Ginny informed her. "But now I feel quite sad for you." Her eyes filled with tears. "I mean if I had to raise a child alone..." She began to weep again. "I'm not usually such a basketcase and you're so strong. I wonder how Harry could have let you go!"

She burst into a fresh set of tears.

"There, there," Cho replied and then looked up at Harry. "It's a little daunting for the first time fathers, isn't it?" He nodded and handed his wife a tissue from a nearby box. "Lay down now Ginny and let's get a picture of the little one, shall we?"

"So you know about the whole wizarding community?" Harry asked.

"I'm a witch." They watched as she turned on the machine. "Now this is going to be a bit cold." She spread a clear jelly on Ginny stomach.

Putting the ultrasound wand to her abdomen she looked around concentrating on the movement of the baby. "Are we finding out the sex of the baby?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked and she looked up at him with gorgeous brown eyes. The look in her eyes made his heart beat faster. There could've been a dozen Cho Changs in the room and he wouldn't give a rat's arse. The only thing that mattered was the woman with flaming red hair and doe eyes who was having his child. "Do we want to know?"

"No need to ask," Ron remarked. "It has a huge arse so it must be a girl!"

"Those aren't buttocks Ronald," Hermione said angrily. "Those are HEADS!" She whacked him on the arm and then turned suddenly to Cho. "Heads?"

"Heads?" Ginny sat up on her elbows.

"Twins?" Harry's eyes began to suddenly watered. Cho grinned at the couple.

"Definitely," she replied with a soft smile. "See right here?" She moved it a bit. "This one here is Baby A and then this one is Baby B." Hermione peered at the screen. "Notice anything? I know that you were thinking of going into medicine."

"Baby B has a little knob!" Hermione said excitedly. "Baby B has a little penis!"

"Not so loud!" Harry replied.

"Harry," Ginny said with a laugh. "Baby B is a boy! That means Baby A is a girl! We're having a boy and a girl!" She put her hands to her mouth trying not to cry again.

"Now I will have to say that we're getting pretty close," Cho said as she pulled a sheet that had been printing at the bottom of the machine. "Heart rates are both good but I think we may have to put you on bedrest. I know it's a pain in the arse but you're starting to contract a little and you're very petite Ginny."

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No but we'll need to have more frequent visits," she replied. "Any sort of sudden pain you have to tell me. The longer those two are in there, the healthier they'll be."

"It might be a bit of a problem since this place is so in the city," Harry said.

"I'll tell you what," Cho said. " I pick up Moira every Sunday from Cedric's flat in Diagon Alley." I'll stop by to check up on you the wizarding way next weekend. Is that alright?" Ginny nodded gratefully. "Now let me print these pictures out for you."

"Can you imagine what mum will say?" Ron said. "Oh my Gin-Gin!" His voice squeaking to his imitation of Molly. "TWINS! I'm so happy! Then she will hug you until you can't breathe and then proceed to feed you treacle tart because you are too small for someone having twins."

"We're all set then." Cho handed them their pictures. Hermione helped Ginny with a big, glowing smile on her face to change into her regular clothing. "I'll see you next Sunday then before I pick up Moira."

"Thanks Cho," Harry said gratefully as the group walked out of the room. The girls went to the restroom and Ron proceeded to sit in the waiting room. "Hey...I was just wondering. Did you break up with me because you were a witch and I was a muggle?" His face turned a deep maroon.

"No," she said. "I broke up with you because I was in love with my husband." Cho smiled wistfully. "Still am as a matter of fact." Cho looked over to where Ginny and Hermione walked towards them giggling girlishly and excitedly. "We were never meant to be."

"Thanks for breaking up with me," he replied.

"Thanks for giving me the honor of delivering 'Harry Potter's twins'," she said and Cho leaned towards him. "And sending me some new mommies." She turned to the women. She wrote on a prescription pad. "Here is a prescription for a better prenatal vitamin than you're taking." Then she handed one prescription to Hermione. "And for you."

"But I'm NOT pregnant," Hermione replied with a bright red face. She turned to Ron. "At least I don't think I am."

"We'll see," Cho said. "My number is on there when you're ready."

Ginny took Harry's hand and he kissed her wrist. Before they left, however, she suddenly turned and engulfed the woman in a hug. "Thank you for giving me this wonderful news."

"Thanks for making Harry so happy."

"She is quite beautiful," Lucius said as he looked at the newspaper announcement and ran a thumb across Hermione's face. "If I would've seen her I might have changed my mind but she does have filthy blood." He put the paper. "She'd make a wonderful mistress when you marry."

"I wanted her as my wife father, not some backburner whore" Draco said through his clenched teeth. "And now she's married to that caveman named Weasley!" He took a swig of his drink. "This is all YOUR fault! You made this happen just like you made mother drink herself to death--"

"Now listen here boy!" Lucius declared angrily and went over to him. "The reason you never married this mudblood was because YOU were too weak to disobey me! That's how you are Draco! WEAK! Just like your mother..." They stood staring face to face. "But I can help you. If you just listen to me and do as I say."

"Why should I listen to you?" he said.

Lucius held up the paper with Hermione's face. "You want her don't you?"

Draco nodded and sat down on a nearby sofa. He put his head in his hands. Hermione...he thought about her smiling face and that day in the rain. "Yes, I do."

"Alright then," his father said. "But you must help me."

"How?"

"Isn't her new sister-in-law, Ginevra, married to the supposed 'Saviour' Harry Potter?" asked Lucius. Draco nodded looking up at him with watery, blood-shot eyes. His stomach churned knowing what his father would ask of him. He had heard of a 'resurrection' spell during a secret meeting his father had with his henchmen. "It would be a great honor in helping bring back the rightful ruler of the Wizarding world by giving the Dark Lord just what he needs."

"No." Draco said and stood up. "NO!" He drank the last of his gin and threw the glass into the fire. The alcohol caused the fire to roar.

"Wizarding marriages can be undone, contrary to what is said," Lucius said as he approached his son and went to his ear. "The Dark Lord can make it happen."

Leaning his arm against the mantle, Draco sighed.

"Then let it be done." He thought of Hermione and imagined her smiling still in love with him. When it was over he could change it all, make her forget Weasley and start a new life with her.

"Tell me what to do Father."

"TWINS!" Molly said with a shriek and then grabbed her daughter's face smacking it with kisses. Then she went to Harry and did the same until he was breathless. "There is so much planning to do! We'll need to arrange a baby shower and I'll have to make a guest list and invites..." The soon-to-be grandmother walked off mumbling of plans for her grandkids.

"Way to go, Harry!" Fred said and smacked him on the back. "When you do something you really do something!"

"It's nice to know we won't be the only twins in the family," George said. "And you have one of each." He grinned. "And that little girl is going to be a hellfire like her mother!"

Arthur sat on a seat looking at the sonogram photos. "This is amazing...the things Muggles come up with." Ginny sat next to him. "You will be a wonderful mum, my Ginny." He patted her hand.

"And you will be a wonderful grandfather," Ginny replied and kissed him on the cheek. "The children will tell you all about their Muggle life when they go to pre-school and elementary until the reach Hogwarts. And you will show them your flying car and then when Mum screams at you for taking it out they will beg her to forgive their beloved grandfather."

Remus, Tonks, and Sirius apparated with Izzy in tow in one loud POP announcing their arrival. Harry took the little girl and she gave a small baby giggle as she reached for his hair. "Come and see!" Harry had waved them over to the photographs on the table. Sirius went over to the pictures looking quite perplexed.

"He looks like a sea-monkey," Sirius said.

"That's a she for your information," Ginny replied. Then she handed him the other photograph. "That's the he."

"Twins, eh?" Tonks said. "When you copulate, you REALLY copulate."

"Congratulations," Remus as he pulled a chair out for his wife. They had married quietly in a traditonal Muggle way. Ministry laws still did not accept werewolves marrying in fear of spreading his 'furry' problem as Sirius and James once referred to it.

"Where's your mum?" Tonks asked as she went into her small satchel and handed Harry a bottle for a now fussing Izzy.

"She's talking to Fleur via floo," Ginny said with a tired smile. " Probably trying to figure where the fireworks display will be." She yawned loudly.

"Okay there little mum?" Tonks patted her shoulder. "I know how it can get during these last months." Hermione and Ron walked in, hand and hand.

"I'm famished." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Mum is talking a storm up in there," Ron informed her. "Probably thinking of bringing storks from Vienna in if you're not careful."

"Hermione, are you pregnant?!" Tonks suddenly asked.

"Did my bum suddenly grow two sizes or something?! Why do people keep asking me that?!" She stood to look at her backside.

"No, it's just that you have that look to you," Tonks replied. "That 'pregnant woman' glow."

"No, I am NOT." Hermione huffed and then turn to Ron with fiery eyes. "And where in the heck is my chocolate pudding?"

"Calm down woman," he said and conjured a bowl up. "Milady."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with Fleur who had recently found out she was expecting. Her small bump did not signal any signs of pregnancy pains for other than the bump she was still lovely as ever.

"Ermione, you look different," Fleur commented. "Something eezt off about you."

"Now listen here everyone!" Hermione jumped from her seat. "I am NOT pregnant nor will I have anyone ask me if I am! Please just leave me alone--" Her hazel eyes spilled with angry tears and she turned quickly her hair bouncing behing her.

Ron sat and cringed when the door slammed. The sounds of sobbing floated into the suddenly silent room and he stood up. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me, Ron."

Ginny made her way up the stairs slowly. Everyone sat in silence as Molly prepared a cup of tea for everyone. "I don't understand this." Fleur said with a mug in her hands.

"What?" Ron ask in a forlorn state.

"I was just going to ask 'er if she 'ad cut 'er 'air," she replied and then took another sip.

Ginny walked into her brother's room and saw Hermione crying into the loud orange pillow with the Cannons logo. Sitting on the bed, she rubbed the other woman's back until her sobs begin whimpers and then she was silence. "What's going on with you? I'm sure Fleur or Tonks didn't mean it. Tonks is probably in that mummy mindset since she's had Izzy and Fleur just doesn't have any tact--"

"It's not that Gin," Hermione said. "It's just that when Cho said it, it began to be real and then I couldn't stop thinking about it." She looked up at Ginny with wild eyes. "This will be the first time I've been pregnant since...since Draco. I always felt guilty about it and how I could've taken better care of myself and then maybe that baby wouldn't have died."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said. "Those things happen sometimes. It's something in fate's hands. Nothing happens without reason. Maybe that baby didn't happen because you weren't meant to be with Malfoy. Maybe it's meant to happen with Ron."

Hermione sat up clutching the pillow to her chest. "I'm no mother Ginny. I have no maternal instinct whatsoever. I only think of books and spells and learning new things not diapers or prams or any of that stuff."

"Do you think I do?" Ginny replied with a laugh. "Growing up with six brothers my only thoughts were flying and Quidditch not makeup or glamour spells. Do you think you are?"

"Maybe."

"Then you and I will find out together." She hugged her sister in law. "But you should go down to Ron. I think he feels like you're upset because the thought of having a baby with him is revolting.

"My poor husband," Hermione said. "I have been a bit of a pain lately."

"On the other hand," Ginny replied with a silly grin. "I find the thought of you and my brother making a baby quite revolting." For that she was rewarded with smack in the face with the pillow. "Oh this is war."

The magical toy store in Hogsmeade was overwhelmingly crowded that Saturday. Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus who held Izzy looked up at the sign 'Gamble's Toys' as children pushed past them in anticipation. "Well what do we need?" Ron asked looking at the list of popular toys that Hermione had written out for him.

"It's for the baby shower," Sirius said and rubbed his palms together. "Nothing but the best for my niece and nephew." He walked over to the floating tricycles. "Definitely two of those and of course brooms..."

"I don't think Ginny would appreciate the endangerment of her children at your hands," Remus replied with a grin. "Lily sure didn't."

"Mum?" Harry turned when his mother's name was mentioned. He craved to know as much as he could about his parents. Remus and Sirius were his only connection to them.

"Sirius once bought you a self rocking cradle," Remus told him. "However it wouldn't stop and so you were turning green and crying bloody murder!" He adjusted Izzy in his arms. "When your father manage to stop it, you threw up all over him and Lily was weeping because she couldn't stop it from rocking when you had begun to cry."

"Your father apparated while I was on a date," Sirius continued. "He was dripping in baby vomit and in the middle of the restaurant he plopped you on my lap and said 'You watch Harry. I am going to shower and then calm Lily down. When we are done, we want to speak to you. Enjoy the rest of your date.'"

"And you never saw her again," Remus added. "What was her name again? Sherri?"

"It was Cherrie and no I never saw her again." Sirius's eyes flickered at the thought of her. "Dumb as a lightpost but she had the most incredible set of--"

"--Sirius," Harry interrupted. "There are children around."

They walked in and were not disappointed by the array of toys in the place. They split into two groups: Sirius and Remus went to look for boy things while poor Ron and Harry headed off to the girlishly pink little girls section.

Harry found himself overwhelmed by the amount of tulle and glitter in the girls section.

Suddenly a young girl with dark-hair and almond brown eyes ran into him.

"Sowwy Mister!"

A large man with broad shoulders ran pass him and scooped her up. "Moira! I told you to stay where I could see you!" He tickled her and then put her over his shoulder. "Sorry! These little girls and there fairywear!" The man looked over Harry to where Ron was being entwined in satin pink by two girls. "Ron?"

"Cedric!" He waved with a grin as the little girls wrapped him so he couldn't move his legs. "Meet my brother in law, Harry Potter!"

Cedric smiled faded. "Oh, you use date Cho--"

"And you're married to her." He smiled at the man. "Me and Ginny just met with her."

"Is she doing alright?" he replied with concern. "We haven't spoken much since..."

Cho and Cedric had been separated for six months. Time at the ministry kept him from dealing with his role as father and husband. In fact, this had been the first time he had taken his daughter out. Rumors of an uprising were spreading due to the incident with the Longbottoms. It left little time making him an absent father and a failure of a husband.

"She misses you. Gin and I could tell," Harry said. "We're having twins. A boy and a girl. That's why I'm here lost in the world of tutus while Ron over there wears a crown with feathers."

"Neither do I," Cedric said. "Moira can help you." He put the little girl down. "Mo, why do you help Mr. Potter?" She nodded solemnly as she had been given the most important task on earth.

"You see Moira, I don't know what little girls like so maybe you could help," Harry said. "Then we can go for ice cream after." The little girl's eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand pulling him to everything a little baby girl would like.

An hour later they had accumulated a large amount of girlie paraphernalia such an infant sized tutu, a pink stuffed elephant and something called 'Raggedy Ann'. Moira informed him that they also had 'Raggedy Andy' so he took of those also. His heart seem to melt when he came across the little girl looking at a pink toy chest that could conjure up any kind of costume. He had one ordered for her and let Cedric know that when they arrived at his flat it would be waiting for her as a gift of thanks from her 'Uncle Harry' and 'Auntie Ginny'."

The two men along with Ron spoke of the work they were doing. Ron related his role in the Cannons team to Cedric. Cedric seemed happy with his plans and related that he had neglected to be more involved with the Quidditch leagues due to his working non-stop in the Ministry. He was head of the Auror department when Kingsley retired. It was something, Amos his father, had wanted. Harry told him of life at the University and how he had thought of going into criminal law. "It sounds like you're more meant to be in my job than me! When you're ready let me know."

"And what about you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I'll beg my wife for forgiveness so she'll take my sorry arse back." He watched Moira laugh as she played with Izzy who was giggling in Remus's lap. "Every time I look at her I can see Cho." His eyes misted for a moment and he coughed loudly. He turned to Harry. "I imagine you'll say the same about your pair when they're born." They smiled in understanding that they had sort of camaraderie over the situation. "Don't ever let Ginny go."

"I know," Harry said. "Don't let Cho go either, at least not without a fight." The man nodded with a shaky sigh and they continued looking about lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny put the magazine down as she looked at her watch. Cho was almost a half an hour late. Perhaps she had run into some problems getting away from the city. Getting up, she began to dust using her wand to move the feather back and forth against the mantle. Adjusting the pictures, she looked at the two recently framed ones with the sonogram pictures. Soon they would be replaced with actual baby photographs.

She couldn't wait.

The knock on the door resounded and she went over to the door. Cho rushed in distractedly. "Where have you been? Did you get tied up at the hospital?" Ginny saw that her hair was wild and her eyes were sort of listless. Harry had told her about how he ran into Cedric yesterday perhaps she was feeling uneasy about picking Moira up at his flat.

Clearly the two were very much still in love.

"Are you okay Cho?"

"I-I'm sorry Ginny," she said in an strange tone.

"About what?"

Then it went all black.

/

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know there were a few who were peeved at me for taking so long. Besides my computer being busted, I had a two month stint in the hospital and have been diagnosed with SLE (a form of Lupus, an autoimmune disease) which affected my kidney functions. I am making a slow recovery back and have been finishing this chapter inbetween doctor visits. I am currently now resting at my home with my family and my dogs.

Thanks for you patience. Comments are welcome as long as they are constructive! REVIEW PLEASE!

All my love, JLaLa


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all for your support with my health issues. It makes me feel like I have my own little fanfic families...hugs to all.

Well on with the story...

All belongs to J.K. Rowling except unfamiliar characters (i.e. Moira, Izzy, and any other babies coming out.)

Meeting the Weasleys (Chapter Eleven)

By JlaLa

/

Cho awoke with a start. Her head was killing her and she groaned. Her groan echoed and she realized that she was in a dark, dank room. The sound of dripping water could be heard from somewhere and she reached for her wand--

She was chained to a wall.

Both her wrists were cuffed in iron and she pulled at them. Her wand laid on a nearby table along with a handful of long, dark hair.

Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, as the rest laid on that table mocking her. What had happened? Her mind recollected what had happened that day. Cho had worked her usual rounds at the downtown hospital to check on her patients that delivered recently. All was going well and so she had headed to her apartment to change before picking up Moira. She remembered that she had chastised herself for wanting to look good to her estranged husband.

Usually Cedric wasn't there so his mother would be watching Moira but he had informed her that he would be free that weekend via an owl post and taking Moira out to a toy store. They usually ran these decisions past one another. It was while she was walking that someone had asked for the time. In a rush, she didn't even glance at the stranger as she looked at her watch and now here she was.

"HELLO! HELP!" She screamed as she yanked at the chains creating a loud ruckus in the case someone might help her. However, Cho highly doubted that if someone were to come in it wouldn't be to help her.

A loud pop signal someone had apparated into the room. A figure walked to her with something...actually someone in their arms.

It was herself. She was carrying a knocked out Ginny Potter in her arms. "Who are you?" The fake Cho placed Ginny next to her. "What did you do to her?" The fake Cho continued to ignore her and taking a wand from her pocket she created a fiery circle around her and the unconscious Ginny.

"Step out of that circle, and you'll be dead instantly," she suddenly said in a deep voice. The disillusion was starting to wear off. The long dark hair was becoming silvery white and the brown almond eyes had become a crystal blue. "That goes for her too."

Ginny had begun to stir and she moaned in agony. Her eyes begun to slowly open and they widened once she saw Cho. "Get away from me!" Her voice was weak. "I trusted you Cho."

"It wasn't me," she replied and she pointed at the person changing before them. "It was him." Ginny looked to where a now completely back to normal Draco stood. "Look." Cho held up her now shoulder length hair. "He used polyjuice potion to look like me."

"Why?" Ginny asked as she caressed her stomach. "Why are you doing this?" Tears began to fall and Cho put an arm around her.

"Can't you see what you're doing?!" Cho reasoned. "She is almost to term and if you cause her anymore trauma it could cause serious health problems for the babies and Ginny."

"I only need both of you until they're born," Draco replied as he shuffled his feet. He could not look them in the eyes. Ginny was obviously suffering and he knew that everything Cho was saying was right. The fierce protectiveness that Cho reminded him of his own mother who sacrificed herself for their safety.

When the Dark Lord had risen that night, Narcissa had prepared to leave her husband with her young son. However, when the deaths of James and Lily Potter happened, she knew that it would impossible. Their safety was at hand and she knew that as long as her husband was in the Dark Lord's favor than they were the safest they could be. Her own happiness was greatly sacrificed and years of abuse from her husband led to alcoholism. Eventually she died from it, her liver had failed as well as her own will to live.

"Please don't hurt them," Ginny pleaded and she grimaced in pain.

Cho looked at her. Ginny was covered in sweat and she was paler than usual almost an ashen gray. That's when she spotted the blood on her robes. "Ginny...you're bleeding."

Ginny looked down and gripped her stomach. "It hurts," she said weakly. Cho felt her forehead and she was burning up.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"She has a fever, and has some bleeding," Cho said. "We need to take care of this before--"

"Merlin!" Ginny gasped. "Ohhhh!" She leaned against Cho, and the older woman saw that her water had indeed broken. Cho let her squeeze her hand not caring that it was quite painful. For such a small woman, Ginny had a hell of a death grip. She was going into her doctor mode. Cho knew that despite her fears she wanted to take care of her patient. "I want Harry."

"I know," she replied as wiped Ginny's forehead with her sleeve. "Merlin help us."

OoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Cedric Diggory knew something was wrong right away. He knew Cho was punctual especially when it came to picking up Moira. He knew that she was going to the Potters to check on Ginny. However it had been over three hours since the time she had given him when he had written her via owl post.

Moira was in his room napping dressed in her pink fairy princess outfit. The chest from her Uncle Harry was being put to good use. She was unaware that her mummy was late at all but when she would eventually stir all heck would probably break loose.

He looked at the lunch he had prepared. All of Cho's favorites. Cedric had intended on having a discussion of their relationship or rather he had planned to beg for her back. He knew that he had been horrible husband but he was wanted to give it all up to have his family back. Looking over at the mantle, Cedric looked at their wedding photo and caressed Cho's face with his finger.

"Hey Cedric!" It was Ron Weasley in his fireplace.

"Hey Ron," he squatted down looking at the man's head floating in the green flames. "What's up?"

"We were all just wondering how long it usually took for appointments with Cho?" Ron explained. "Hermione and all the women are here at the Burrow working on baby shower plans. Harry and I have spent the whole day cleaning out the garden for the event next week. I mean it just we don't want to interrupt any personal stuff or anything--"

"I'm not too sure but Cho said she would be here three hours ago," he replied. "Can I meet you at the Burrow and keep Moira there until we find out what happened? I mean I'm a bit worried."

"No problem," Ron replied. "I tell Mum and let Harry know what's happening."

"See you there." The head disappeared and he went to his room gathering Moira in his arms before apparating to the Burrow. He was greeted by Ron and Harry along with Molly Weasley. The woman took Moira asking her whether or not she would like a chocolate bisquit. "I'll be in the other room with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron if you need me Mo."

Going into the living room, they tried to contact the women but to no avail from the fireplace. No one seemed to be answering their call. Hermione had come in at that moment. "What's going on?"

"Cho was late to pick Moira up," her husband explained. "No one seems to be at the flat because no one is answering our floo call."

"Let's go over then," she replied and turned to Harry. "I'll go in first just in case they're in the middle of womanly stuff."

"You can sidealong with me," Cedric told Harry. Hermione went to Ron and with that the quartet were standing in front of their flat's door. Harry handed her his keys and she went in.

"Cho! Ginny!" Hermione looked around and saw that except for the bag on the floor which she knew wasn't Ginny's and the blanket on the couch nothing looked out of sorts.

And then she saw it.

"HARRY!" They all rushed in and Hermione stood pale looking down at something on the floor. It was a dark stain.

Blood.

"Oh Merlin..." Harry felt his stomach lurch. "Ginny...what happened?" He turned to Cedric. "What did Cho do to her?"

"She didn't do anything," Cedric replied defensively. "I know my Cho. Something horrible must have happened. I'll alert the Aurors at the Ministry." He sent out his Patronus. "I'll have Kingsley alert the Order." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Who are the Order?" Hermione asked.

"For someone who has most of her husband's family in the Order, you know very little about his life," Cedric informed her with a wry smile. Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. "It is a society made out of wizards who were against fighting the Dark Lord. Harry's parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the Longbottoms were in the Order. Molly and Arthur, of course and as the children grew they too became members including Ron."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Hermione demanded.

"I hadn't met you yet," Ron replied. "We had all wanted to keep it quiet when we began to hear rumors of an uprising. Ginny would have been the last to join..."

"Whose blood is it?" Harry asked. Cedric took his wand and took a small sample to analyze.

"From what I can read," he said when his analysis was through. "It's Ginny but there something else."

"What?" Harry stood up.

"There's also signs of placenta membrane in it." Cedric said. "She could've gone into labor. I'm sealing this place up for investigation." Harry went over to the mantle and look at the sonogram photos than at their wedding photograph. Somewhere his little family was in trouble and he felt his eyes water. Without them, he didn't know what he would do. "You alright Harry?"

Harry wiped his eyes quickly. "Yeah, but somewhere out there our wives might be in danger."

"Harry, we have to go to the Burrow," Ron said. "Dumbledore, and Snape are there along with your aunt." Hermione was looking around trying to digest the information and understand that something horrible was going to happen.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. "This uprising is happening."

Her husband nodded and took her hand. "Let's go."

Cedric had sealed the door so no one could enter or hear any ruckus when the Aurors investigated the flat. They apparated back and were greeted by Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Aunt Petunia.

Petunia went to her nephew, and gathered her in his arms. "Harry, are you alright?" She smoothed his hair affectionately. There relationship had strengthen as the months had gone and began to think of her as the mother he never had along with Molly Weasley. Many weekends Harry and Ginny had found both Petunia and Molly chatting with one another during tea time.

"As good as I can be," he replied. "I'm just worried about Ginny, and the twins."

"There is something else, Harry," Dumbledore said gravely. Snape lifted his robe sleeve and revealed a symbol that seemed to be burning his skin. It was red around where the mark was.

"The Death Eaters are assembling," Snape revealed. "They use this to call their members. This means they had found a way to bring the Dark Lord back."

oooooooOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Draco walked slowly with blankets that Cho had demanded he get for them. Ginny's fever was dangerously high and using some of the healing potions hopefully she would be able to lower it. Passing a nearby room, he heard his father along with his henchmen talking.

By the fireplace stood Lucius, along with Crabbe who was nursing a drink. The rest of the men lounged about. "I have called Pettigrew to let us know of the location. That little rat will let us know as soon as the child is born--" Lucius caught sight of his son at the door. "How is the Potter woman?"

"In labor," Draco replied gripping the towels to his chest.

"Remember what I said," his father replied. Draco nodded and made his way to the family dungeons. Cho was talking in soft whispers to Ginny as he entered. Placing the towels next to them, he also conjured a glass of water and offered it to Ginny.

The woman looked at it longingly but shook her head. "It's not poison, you know."

"How would I know that?" Ginny replied panting. Cho was massaging her in a circular motion on her lower back all the while glaring at Draco. He drank from the glass and then offered it again.

"See?" he replied. Cho took it but not before wiping where his lips had touched the glass. She sipped it and then finally gave it to Ginny who took it gratefully. "You were willing to die in case I poisoned her?"

"I have never lost a patient or a friend," Cho said to him. "I'm not about to lose either." Draco nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny ask him. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Sorry to say this, Mrs. Potter," Draco said in a sneer. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you or your precious husband or your child." He rose from where he was squatting and sat in a chair near them. "My involvement has nothing to do with what's going on but it will benefit me in the end."

"How can you say that kidnapping me and Cho has nothing to do with it?" Ginny asked. "And what is it anyway?" He took his chair and moved into the circle with them. "You think kidnapping 'Harry Potter's wife' and the wife of well respected Ministry member is going to make you some sort of hero?" Ginny scoffed at him. "You're deluded."

"It'll make me a hero to some groups," he replied quietly. "I'll be long gone by then."

"Oh yes," Cho said. "I forgot that your father ran with that kind of crowd. Or is he the head honcho now?" He ignored her question.

Draco continued to sit waiting and watching as suddenly another contraction ripped through Ginny. Cho talked her through occasionally looking at her watch. "Are you in much pain?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Ginny replied. "How about I put my foot up your arse and you can tell me if that hurts?!" Cho wiped her forehead. "How could my mother do this six times? And one of them being a twin labor?"

"It's what a woman endures for her child," Cho replied and her eyes grew soft. "I'm seperated from my husband and our child had to suffer because of it but I never regretted having Moira. She's the most wonderful thing in my life."

"Do you think my mother felt that way?" Draco questioned. He didn't know if he was talking to them or himself. "Maybe she would still be alive if she never had me. Maybe she would' ve been happy."

"Your mum died a few years ago, right Draco?" asked Cho. "Liver failure, right?" He nodded.

"Sorry to hear that," Ginny said. "I don't think that any mum regrets her child or the sacrifices she's made for him or her. I just think that they want them to grow happy with themselves."

"Then maybe she shouldn't have left me." Draco suddenly sat on the floor in an Indian-style pose and then conjured his chair into a pillow. "Here for your back."

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said softly and patted his hand. "Another one!" Draco let her grip his hand until the contraction was over. "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright," he replied despite the pain he was feeling. "May...may I feel your stomach?" She nodded.

"Here," Cho said and took his hand. She put it to one side of Ginny's belly. "Feel that?" He nodded acknowledging the small movement. "That's one of the babies' feet. I'm not quite sure which will be coming out first."

"As long as they're healthy," Ginny replied. "I think your mother loved you very much Draco. She wouldn't have held out for so long if it weren't for you." She remembered gossip in local hangouts of Diagon Alley about the tumultuous relationship between Narcissa and Lucius.

"I know." Draco looked up at her with suddenly watery eyes. "That's why I can't lose the only other woman who loved me just as much... as least she used to."

"Oh Draco." It suddenly dawned on her. "You know you can't make Hermione love you. She's married to my brother. They love each other." She suddenly saw him for who he was. Someone who was lonely. Draco had lost the only people in his life who had cared for him. One to death, and one to the fact that he had not fought for her.

Cho looked at him in sympathy and patted his shoulder consolingly. "I'm sorry."

"I know I can't make her love me again," Draco said in a sad, tired voice. "But I could try...or at least die trying."

ooooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Further investigation led them to Cho's where everything seem as pristine as always. "She was always meticulously cleanly," Cedric commented. He looked around when he spotted an open address book. Harry joined him to find that it was on their address. "I still don't think that Cho is capable of this."

Cedric looked over to a lone photograph on Cho's desk by the window. It was their wedding photograph and for a moment, he felt an urge to cry. What if it was too late? He sighed heavily and looked up at the building across so that he could gather himself. It was a block of small neighborhood stores.

Stores with camera.

"Harry, I think I have an idea. There's floo powder by the fireplace. Go to the Burrow and ask the whole family to go to your flat," he instructed.

"Will do," Harry said. "Do you think that you might know who's up to this?"

"No, but I think I know how we can find out," Cedric said. "You do have a television at your flat, right? And a video player?"

"We have one of those combination video/DVD players."

"I'll meet you there in an hour."

Harry nodded and entering the fireplace disappeared amidst green flames.

Cedric stood there for a moment and could only hope for the best.

OoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

The Weasley family gathered at the Potter flat an hour later. Molly quickly went to kitchen to assemble something for them to eat. It kept her from thinking of the imminent danger her daughter might be in. She had noticed Harry's sad expression looking at the closed door of the nursery. When they arrived at the flat, the Aurors had already gathered all evidence they could and cleaned everything up. Harry had reached for a small bear gripping it to his chest.

He had bought for his children. The first present from their daddy.

As promised Cedric arrived promptly but with a video in his hand. "Put this on." Harry went to the VCR and then watched as the snowy image on his television to a security video. "I confunded the owner of the bookstore across the street. This was before Ginny's appointment." The family gathered watching as Cho walked down the street distractedly looking through her purse. A hooded person stopped her and she didn't have a chance to look up when she was promptly stupefied.

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione whispered and peered closer to the screen. "How could he?"

"Mione? What are you talking about?" Harry asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco!" She was crying now. "The trainers he's wearing were from ME!" She pointed at the shoes with a large swoosh logo. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have been a better judge of character."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "We'll find them." He turned to Cedric. "I'm sorry--"

"It's alright mate," Cedric replied. "What we need to do is figure out a plan. I'll send word to the Ministry to alert the Aurors. We'll need to find where he brought Ginny and Cho."

"He's probably brought them to Malfoy Manor," Sirius said who had just apparated in with Tonks and Remus. "Fortunately I happen to have had a blueprint of their home at Grimmauld." He handed Cedric at rolled up parchment.

"Time is wasting everyone," Remus informed them wearily. "What we've fear is coming back whether we like it or not."

ooooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

"Okay Ginny," Cho instructed her. "I need you to breathe slowly. We're getting close." Hours had passed and it was coming to Ginny's last hour of labor. In that time, she had managed to persuade Draco for some more blankets, a wash cloth that he had charmed to stay cool, and even a little basket for the children.

"What is this called again?" Draco asked as he sat behind Ginny with his legs between her body. She had leaned against him as she breathe and he instinctively wiped her forehead. Somehow in the last few hours, Cho had instructed him to help if he was going to keep them trapped there.

"Lamaze," Ginny replied as she gripped his hands. "Oh Merlin!"

"And why am I over here?" Draco inquired as he rubbed her lower back per Cho's instructions.

"Because there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you see my woman part," Ginny said and he laughed softly.

"You've always had a weird sense of humor, Weasley—I mean Potter." The door swung open and in the doorway stood Lucius in all his Death Eater glory sans the mask. He walked in slowly and grimaced as he watched the pretty witch help with the blood traitor's delivery.

"Is it over yet?" he asked. "And Draco, why in the world are you helping the little blood traitor?"

"Because you will not get what you want unless she delivers safely," he replied and Ginny turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ginny asked softly and he looked at her brown eyes. Her eyes reminded him of his mother, the way they could turn from sharp to soft in a matter of seconds. "If you have to, safe them instead."

He nodded. "I'll do what I can." Cho looked up at him and felt her own heart drop. She knew that she might have to die too.

"Draco, please tell Cedric and Moira that I-I'll always love them," she instructed shakily and then took in a breath. "Ginny, you're crowning. I need you to bear down."

Ginny nodded as tears of pain and anguish flowed down her face. Lucius stood manacingly as he waited for the birth to happen. Draco held her hands tightly and put his mouth to Ginny's ear so he could quietly whisper to her. "I promise on the memory of my mother that I will never hurt you or your children." She squeezed his hand as she pushed.

A loud wail resounded through the chamber. "It's the little boy." Cho looked up at her and then took a blanket to wrap him in. She could see the shock of red hair on his head and she smiled to herself.

"James," she whispered to Draco.

"One more time," Cho said to her. Ginny nodded as the feeling of pushing once again overwhelmed her. " Come on Ginny."

In a matter of seconds, another wail pierced the air and Cho held the raven haired baby in her arms. "Oh Merlin," Draco said to himself. "That hair is certainly her father's." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at how overwhelmed he looked. "Lily, right?" Ginny nodded as she was given the swaddled girl.

"Now do it Draco," Lucius instructed to him. "We need it now." He went to Cho and handed her a syringe. "I need blood from the boy. After that get rid of them." Ginny looked at him as Draco stood up and went to Cho.

"Let me," he said and grabbed it from her before she could ask him anything. Slowly he went to the James, and wiped his small arm clean. "I'm sorry little guy." He stuck the syringe in to take some blood. "Blood from enemy, forcefully taken." Draco recited to himself to ignore the crying baby. The quiet whisper of someone calling him a coward echoed in his ears.

Draco stood up after that. "Now give it to me," Lucius said and held his hand out.

"No." Draco somehow seem to stand a little straighter and his father shrank back.

"Don't tell me you're starting to grow a spine now," the elder man replied. "Now give it to me now Draco."

"Try to take it and I'll kill you." Draco's eyes were a manic blue. "Go ahead. I have no qualms with killing you."

A loud explosion suddenly shook the house and Cho rushed to grabbed the basket where James was held. It seemed like a sequence going on in slow motion. Ginny clung to Lily as she watched everything happening before her and she saw Draco fall from the slashing curse his own father had attacked him with. A wall had collasped and it hit Lucius crushing him. There was screaming and she didn't realize it was hers until Cho was holding her as well as clinging to the basket.

Both Death Eaters and Aurors were rushing in, and Cho suddenly screamed as she saw a nervous, pudgy man take the vial of blood from Draco's hand before attacking him with the Cruciatus spell before apparating away. The young man moaned loudly and Cho rushed to him. "Pettigrew has taken the blood, and now the Dark Lord will be risen." She put his head in her lap not even realizing that the she had left the circle and was not dead.

"You lied to me," she said through her tears. The man managed a small laugh as he choked back the blood in his mouth.

"I guess I'm as much of a coward as he said." Draco was struggling but look over to where Ginny was dragging herself towards him in his weakened state. She placed Lily in the basket next to her brother.

"You're a hero," Ginny said. "You've saved them. You took the blood so Cho wouldn't get in trouble with the Ministry." She already knew he was in a bad state and rubbed his head. "Rest now."

"You'll tell her that I did this for her, right?" Ginny nodded already knowing who he was talking about. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Cho rubbed his head and they all sat quietly amidst the chaos and fighting as he faded away with a final calm breath. For what seemed like an eternity, they saw more Aurors appeared and the Death Eaters seemed to be retreating.

The two watched, and it felt to both, like the sounds around them were muffled as they watched the whole thing happening around them. "Cho!" They looked to see Cedric standing amongst the rubble with Harry by his side. The two men went over to their wives who sat shellshocked with the dead man still in Cho's lap.

It was Ginny who finally spoke after a moment. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "We have to make sure he is buried next to his mother." Harry looked at the young man who he barely knew and nodded.

"He looks happy," Harry said somberly. "At peace." Shutting the young man's eyelids closed, he took his cloak and put it over Draco.

Finally, Harry looked over to his wife. Ginny was holding the basket and looking down at the children. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart drop. He remembered that it was the same glowing smile that she had given him when they first met that night at the bakery. It seemed so long ago that he had been a lonely young man. He was now a husband and father with family and friends whom he was determined to protect and love.

"It's all finally over, isn't it?" Ginny said as he helped her up. She was shaky but sank into his arms clinging the basket to her chest. The twins slept unaware of the chaos.

"No love," Harry said and kissed the side of her head. "We're just beginning."

FIN.

Thank you for the support! It's helped me through this hard time. Comments welcome as long as they are constructive. An epilogue will be following shortly with plans for a possible continuation of this series. Let me know what you think!

My love always, JlaLa


	12. Epilogue

So ends this story...for now.

To all of you who have stuck by me, my heart goes out to you especially these past few months. Right now, I am recovering well and my kidney functions are improving at every visit so please keep me in your thoughts and prayers as many of you have.

I am debating on whether or not I want to continue another part of this series which would be called 'Meeting the Potters'. Let me know what you think.

All characters except unfamiliar ones belong to J.K Rowling.

Meeting the Weasleys (Epilogue)

by JlaLa

/////////////

"Daddy, tell me a story." Cedric Diggory sat next to his young daughter and put an arm around her. Her dark eyes looked adoringly at him.

"I don't know many stories," he replied. It had been a long week for him. One that had changed the entire wizarding community. However, Cedric had come to realize that in these times, loved ones were the most important priorities.

"Perhaps I can help." They looked up to see Cho standing in the doorway. Her wrist was wrapped in bandage. She had suffered from a slight sprain when she was chained to the dungeon walls of Malfoy Manor. On the other hand, she knew that sprained wrist was nothing compared to what could've happen.

Cedric made room so she could nestle next to him and he put his other arm around her. He had moved back in the evening after both Ginny and Cho had been rescued from the Manor. They had laid in one another's arms that whole night unable to sleep in fear that the other would not be there when they awoke.

Cho began the story.

_"Once upon a time, there was a girl who worked in a coffee shop..."_

000ooooo0000000000ooooo

_"...She was a happy girl who was loved by her family, but she always felt that there was something missing..."_

On a remote hill, a young woman in her twenties stood alone. Hermione Granger-Weasley stood silently looking down at the two graves where she had placed the bunches of roses. Quickly, she took off the cap she was wearing and the long, wavy hair tumbled down her back. He had always loved her hair proclaiming it was a bushy mess before placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

That had been long ago. She had been so innocent then.

"Hello darling," she said with a bittersweet smile. "It's me. Gin told me what you did for her and the twins. You saved their lives. I'm glad to know that even though they were your last moments, they were the most noble moments and—you did it because you loved me." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for always trying to make me happy and I want you to know that I really am...very happy."

The sun had begun to set casting an orange glow over the darkening sky. She knew that soon her husband would be coming to pick her up. "I also wanted to tell you something—I'm pregnant Draco." She placed her hand over her swelling belly. "I'm about two months along." Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "This time I know I'm going to be okay but I hope you're happy for me. This was something that I never thought I would be doing since our baby." She wiped her eyes but somehow the cascade of tears continued. "Is he or she with you up there? Are you keeping one another company?"

The sun was dipping lower and the sky had begun to color purple. "So if it was alright with you, I was wondering if we could use the names that you and I had thought about before. In memory of you, in a way." She smiled softly. "So if it is a boy, I'd like to name him Hugo and if it's a girl than she'll be named Rose." Her belly stirred as she said the name. "Of course, the middle name will be Draco and the girl's will be Narcissa. For your mum because she was always the first woman in your life. Ron likes the names. He's a good man, you know."

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always love you but it's a different kind of love," she said. "I need to know though that somehow you're okay and maybe with your Mum." Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Ron. "If you ever need anything, I'm never far away."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked and then kissed her softly. In the months they had married, he had changed. No longer as tempermental, Ron had learned to grow and change. Both he and Malfoy had never really got on in school but they shared something common; they shared a deep love for Hermione. If anything, he had to give Draco credit for that.

As they turned to leave, Hermione was still deep in thought as she descended down the hill. Ron suddenly stopped.

"Whoa."

"What is it Ron?" She looked up and her eyes filled with tears. Putting her hands, she muffled her moan. Sunflowers. A great field of them shining as the sunset hit them before it hit the ground. She looked up at the hill and felt a feeling of relief wash over her.

It would be okay.

Ooo0000ooooooooo

_"What she didn't know was there was a boy who felt that exact same way, and his name was Harry Potter. For as long as he had been alive, Harry lived alone and unloved, or so he thought..."_

Remus bounced his daughter on his knee. Soon she would be one and it surprised him to the core. He was married with a child. Tonks sat next to him calmly and quietly which was very unlike her. However, he knew that much of it had to do with the impending fear lurking around every corner. "Are you okay?"

Tonks remained sipping a cup of tea. "I'm pregnant."

His knee froze in place and he gathered Izzy to him. Tonks remained quiet and he looked at her belly. How did he not notice? It was protruding behind her flowing robes. "Are we happy about it?"

She looked at him worriedly. "Are we?" He knew that she was worried because of the signs of Lord Voldemort's rise. Muggles were disappearing and a deep gloomy fog had descended over the country. "Is it safe to have a baby at this time?" Picking Izzy up, he sat on a nearby lounger and his daughter snuggled in his arms. Tonks went over and sat on his other knee. "I think he'll be born before Fleur's baby."

"He?" The thought of a son enthralled him.

Tonks kissed him lightly. "Yes, HE. Now don't tell Sirius. Knowing him, he'll probably buy him some sort of dangerous plaything."

"I'm surprised," he replied. "I never thought I'd see the day when my Dora would be the cautious one." Izzy had began to nod off her head falling against Remus's chest and he caressed the child's back. It was miracle to him that he had been so lonely once. He never dreamt of having a wife and a family. Here they were, flesh and blood, right before his eyes.

"These days," she said as she looked her husband and daughter sadly. "We can't be so carefree." Remus got up as he cradled Izzy in one arm. Going to his wife, he held out his hand for her to take.

"Come," he told her. "I'll put her to bed and then I will show you how happy I am that we're having a son."

0oooooooo0000000000oooo

_"...They married soon after they met, and the wizarding world rejoiced for the young lovers. For everyone believe that they had found their saviour in Harry but no one knew that much darker times were soon to follow..."_

In a town faraway, a nervous little man stood in a lonely graveyard. A cauldron bubbled nearby and he moved quickly to make sure that it would all be in place.

"Wormtail?" The eerie voice called out to him. "Is it now ready?"

"One moment Master," he replied in jittery tones. When he was finished, Peter knew he would be greatly rewarded. "Blood of the enemy forcefully taken--" He put in the vial of blood from Potter's son. "Flesh of the servant willingly given." He hesitated for one second before swiftly cutting off his hand. "AHH!" Wrapping his hand, he waited for the ingredients to come to fruition and then taking the bundle he put it into the cauldron.

Then the Dark Lord stood before him.

Everywhere around the country, the sky darkened and people, magical and muggle, felt the cold chill of fear pass through them. For they knew that the world as they knew it was not okay.

Peter cowered before him. The Dark Lord's red eyes look down at him.

The war was about to begin.

0000ooo000000000000000000000000ooo

_"Someone very wise told Harry that though dark and difficult times laid ahead, he had the one thing that evil could not defeat and that was love..."_

"Fight it, Severus," Petunia said as she held her beloved. Snape rocked back and forth holding the arm in pain as the Dark Mark burned his skin. Sweat glistened from his forehead as he desperately resisted the call. Her eyes burned with fearful tears. "Please resist his call. I will not lose you again."

"I'm trying Pet," he replied in a raspy voice as he rocked. "Merlin knows I'm trying."

However, both Petunia and Severus knew it was useless. He would go back and Petunia Dursley would await to see if she would lose the man she loved once again.

0000ooo000000000000000000000000ooo

_"Day by day the world grew darker as they waited, not knowing what tomorrow would bring..."_

Harry looked out the window as he rocked James in his arms. The little boy's arm would never fully heal but could still be a perfectly useful. However, it seemed that the boy was inclined to be right handed so it would not affect his abilities when he started to use his wand. Harry looked down in fear hoping that he would there to even see James get his new wand.

That fearful bud seem to be growing in his chest; that seed of protection that seem to grow in every parent. Ginny sat nursing Lily as she sang softly. His eyes watered at the sight. James, Lily, and Ginny—they were everything to him. He could not, he would not lose them. The rain pounded against the window and James seem to curl closer to him.

His wife continued to crooned softly.

"I love you more that I have ever found the words to say to you...," she sang. Ginny looked up to see her husband gazing at her. Her own heart contracted as the look in his eyes and she smiled sadly.

For both of them had seen the signs around them, the fear that was spreading thoughout the Wizarding community and finally the Daily Prophet headline that had appeared on their paper that morning: **'The Dark Lord is back'**.

"Gin..." he said as rocked James. "I--" The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. He feared he would burst into tears. Harry felt both overjoyed and hopeless. Happy to have his children and sad to see what kind of world he was bringing them into.

"I know Harry," Ginny replied quietly from where she sat. "I know..." She could hardly speak herself. It had been a whirlwind for her these past weeks. She wavered between deliriously happy and downtrodden. "We will get through this. I will not have our family fall apart."

"My coffee shop girl," he replied fondly. Ginny grinned and stood up to kiss him fully on the lips. That night, they slept children between them as they dared to dream of a future for James and Lily that they were willing to sacrifice themselves for.

0000ooo000000000000000000000000ooo

_"They had their love...and that was enough for now anyway..." _

Cho stopped and Moira sat with wide innocent eyes between her parents. "How does the story end Mummy?"

"I don't know darling," she replied. "The story is only beginning." That seem to be good enough for Moira as she fell asleep.

For awhile, they laid quietly watching their daughter sleeping with a small smile on her face. Her dreams consisting of princesses and fairies of faraway lands.

"Cho," Cedric whispered in her ear and she looked up at him. "I love you." He took a small band and put it back on her left ring finger. Cho looked down at the ring and then placed a light, feathery kiss on his lips. It made his stomach flutter. "Do you think it's still wise to tell her this as if it was a fairy tale?"

"Things are going to change very soon love," she murmured wearily. "Let's keep her as innocent as we can. Reality will come faster than you and I think."

Fin.

Thanks once again for your patience and support. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for such a long wait but I started a new job and had been dealing with that. I would like to re-edit this story so anyone who wants to beta would be lovely. Please send me a message.

The line that Ginny sings comes from the Ben Folds song 'The Luckiest'.


End file.
